Anything for Brody
by bendecida82
Summary: Its season 3, and there's a new Scott in town! How is this going to affect the lives of the core 5? And how does Peyton fit into the life of the newest Scott? Leyton, Naley eventually
1. The Morning Life Changed

A/N: Hi everyone! Back again, with story number 2, which was actually number 1 in writing time! Please feel free to review- questions, concerns, comments are welcomed. If this inspires anyone, please feel free to borrow my ideas. Your writing means more reading for me, and I am a reader first, so have at it!

Shout out to all the other OTH fanfic writers out there. You've done such a great job with your stories, you inspired me to try some of my own. I've had such fun reading your stories, I just hope I can return the favor. Enjoy!

So mini synapsis to catch you up. Brooke has left for reasons unknown after spring break in season 2. Everything up to and including 3.03 happened, with the exception of all Brooke scenes in season two and three after Naley's marriage and the basketball season is over (in other words, after 2.03). The pillow fight sleepover did happen, just because I loved it and it's a good memory for Breyton to have (move 2.08 to 3.04 and you've got the timeline down), though Brooke did not date Felix. Larry did not stay in town past 3.03 and has gone already, and the Peyton /Ellie storyline is the same, just sped up, as Ellie has already left and Peyton has already read the article and wears the cancer bracelet. Since Brooke is gone, the apartment is gone, and Haley is staying at Lucas' now that she is back home. All the other characters storylines remain the same, since I dont really want to write about them.

Since Brooke never went through the Haley friendship (which I think made her a better person), she is still self-centered Brooke from end season 1 beginning season 2. So this is the Brooke I'm writing about, not the Brooke we've come to know and love from season 5.

Any confusion, just ask and I will clarify.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters, not OTH. And I got nothing from writing this fanfic but the pleasure of having the story in my head finally on paper. Everything I quoted from the show has double quotations, so you know exactly where it came from. All other character storylines are the product of OTH, I just changed the stuff impacted by the newest baby Scott.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 The Morning Life Changed

'Riiinnnnnnnggggg'

Peyton groaned as she reached one hand out of the covers to pick up the house phone. It was Saturday morning and school had been in session for 2 weeks- didn't people know it wasn't polite to call before noon?

"Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

At the silence, Peyton sat up straighter. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Hello?"

At the continued silence, Peyton became frustrated. "Look, if this is some kind of joke…" A click and the dial tone was heard in the silence of the room. Peyton stared at the phone in bemusement, still groggy from being woken up out of a sound sleep.

Checking the caller ID on the nightstand, she noticed that the call came from an unknown number. "At 9 in the morning?" Shrugging, she placed the cordless back on the nightstand by her bed.

"Wrong number," she thought as she snuggled back into her covers, preparing herself to sleep a little more before the inevitable call from one of the Scott boys outlining their plans for the day.

It had been a weird summer with only Lucas for company, with Haley on tour and Nathan at basketball camp and Brooke…_Brooke_. Peyton saddened at the thought of her best friend. They had just begun to mend their broken friendship when her father took a job in California, forcing her to move 3000 miles away over Spring break. It was heartbreaking to the blond when she realized she wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the school year with her best friend, a heartbreak that was compounded by the fact that she had not heard from said best friend since the move. Not one email. Not one phone call. Not even a text.

All of Peyton's phone calls remained unanswered, until June when the message changed from 'Hi! You've reached Brooke Davis' to 'The number you have dialed is no longer in service.' And now, with school in session and Nathan and Haley back in town, Brooke's absence was so much more apparent. She and Lucas had become inseparable over the summer, and some would consider him her best friend, but he was no Brooke Davis.

And even though Brooke had left so abruptly and had been gone for awhile, Peyton continued to maintain a platonic relationship with Lucas. In spite of the connection between them that only grew stronger with each passing moment in his company, in the back of her mind Peyton held the belief that Brooke would pop up on the first day of school as if she had never been gone, bragging about her fabulous summer in California and reinstating her claim on the blond-haired Scott boy.

Sighing, her maudlin thoughts about Brooke guaranteeing that she would not fall back to sleep easily, Peyton dragged herself out of bed and down to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice. As she began the trek back upstairs to her bed, the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, Peyton walked to the door to open it. Everyone she knew would just walk in, so who could it be?

When she opened the door, she was confused to see that noone was there. She began to step out, only to realize that had she stepped any further she would have stepped on a basket laid smack dab in the middle of her porch. Wait, not a basket- a car seat. And a car seat could only mean-

"Jenny?" she exclaimed out loud, getting excited. Looking around for Jake, knowing he wouldn't be far away, she knelt down to pull the snowy white blanket that covered the car seat, placed to protect the baby from the wind.

Surprised, Peyton stared, not at Jenny, but a newborn baby boy, sleeping peacefully in a blue colored onesie. Noticing the writing on the back part of the blanket that covered the baby, she unfolded it down to read the light blue lettering that now lay draped across the baby's chest.

"Brody Sawyer…" she mused, reading the lettering out loud. Unfolding the rest of the blanket, she was able to put it all together. "Brody Sawyer…Scott?"

Now wide awake, Peyton sat back on her haunches, mentally trying to process what was going on. A newborn baby boy at her doorstep, with the last name Scott, and her last name as his middle name…Brody…Brooke! Once again, excitement infused her as she stood up and began to look around, this time for the bubbly brunette. A baby! This would explain why she hadn't heard from Brooke in so long, and why she left so suddenly mid-year. The pregnancy scare from last year must have been true! And it was so like Brooke to just show up out of the blue with some elaborate scheme, instead of just knocking on the door like a regular person.

Tucking the blanket back over the baby, Peyton began her search for Brooke.

", the jig's up. I know you're around here somewhere!" Standing up and walking around the carseat, she absentmindedly noticed the Ravens bookbag resting behind the car seat, propping it up. She walked down the steps to her house, half-expecting Brooke to jump out from a crouch by the steps.

"He's adorable Brooke, love the middle name!" Chuckling, she walked around to the side of the house, ready to be tackled by her friend at any time.

Puzzled, she paused as she made it to the side of the house, only to find noone there. Picking her speed up to a slow jog, she quickly moved to the other side of the house, impatient to greet her best friend. There was no one on the other side of the house either.

Panicking a little inside, she ran down to the curb and looked up and down the street, hoping to see Brooke's familiar bug, or a cab, or a rental car. A car that by this point was the only way left for Brooke to jump out of and 'surprise her.' But there was nothing. Trudging back to the house, she stood over the car seat, and slowly bent to pick it up. Grabbing the bookbag, she lifted it as well, took one last slow look around the neighborhood, and went inside, closing the door behind her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing several houses down, I slowly lowered the binoculars, breathing a sigh of relief. The excitement I saw in Peyton's movements, hearing 'Brooke' yelled so loudly that I could still hear it where I was observing, the slump of her shoulders as she walked into the house; it sent a pang through my heart, so strong I put a hand to my chest. I longed to jump out and receive the bone crushing hug I knew was waiting for me once Peyton saw me, but I also knew that to interact with Peyton Sawyer, 'my' P. Sawyer, would only make me waver in my plan.

I was a senior this year, and being at a new school I knew I was in for a fight- to become a cheerleader, steal the captain position, be _known_- There was no room for a baby in those plans. Plus, with _my_ parents and _my_ history, I had no business raising a child, and Brody deserved better than me as a full-time mother. The best way I could love him was to give him to the people who would love him and raise him right, and that was his father, and hopefully, the curly headed blonde, who had loved me for what seemed like forever, would transfer that love to my son. I wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes- the wind was fierce today- found my phone and dialed.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. You can drop them off now. Yes, I'm home. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, I took one last look at Peyton's house, and worked my way back to the taxi waiting to take me back to the airport and back to California, to my life as high school senior, with nothing more serious to think about than how I was going to become cheer captain of the squad of a team I hadn't yet joined.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton set the car seat and bookbag in the middle of the bed. Perplexed, she sat in her desk chair, resting her elbows on her knees and allowing her arms to flop loosely between her legs, and stared at the sleeping infant, unsure of what to make of the recent turn of events.

"Think, Peyton, think!" she said to herself. "Okay, theres a baby- Brooke's baby- but no Brooke. So Brooke will be showing up soon to get her baby, right? Please let Brooke show up and get her baby!"

"But what if it's not Brooke's baby?" At this thought Peyton sat up in the chair.

"Whose baby could it be?" At this, Peyton jumped out of her seat and peered out of her window to the front below, half expecting to see an irate mother stalking up the walkway to her front porch. The sight of the empty walkway calmed Peyton, and she walked back to her desk to sit down.

Ok, realistically speaking, all signs pointed to Brooke being the mother of this baby. An infant, the same age as Brookes 'pregnancy scare baby' would have been, with the adjusted pet name of her boyfriend Broody, the middle name of her best friend, and the last name of said ex-boyfriend- whose else could it be?

Calm again, she chuckled softly to herself- all that and she was back to square one, knowing nothing beyond the fact that Brooke had dropped a baby off on her doorstep. Well, maybe a clue had been left in the bookbag- a black, blue and white bag with the Ravens logo on the front – yet another sign that pointed straight to Brooke Davis. Peyton smirked as she pulled the bag to her and began to rifle through its contents. In addition to baby paraphernalia, including several outfits (Brooke was never one to leave wardrobe to chance), there was a heavy manila envelope.

Glancing at the baby once more to make sure he was still asleep, Peyton took the manila envelope to her desk and opened it. The very first document she pulled out was a birth certificate. Hoping to find a letter providing an explanation, Peyton pulled out the rest of the small stack of papers, to no avail. Sighing loudly she sat back in the chair. No letter. Picking up the birth certificate, she consoled herself with the realization that she could at last verify what she had suspected- that this child did indeed belong to Brooke Davis.

Quietly, she read through the birth certificate- 'Brody Sawyer Scott, 7 lbs., 3 oz., 21 inches (Hes gonna be tall like his daddy, she thought), born August 24th, Orange County, California, father Lucas Scott, mother Peyton Sawyer…mother _Peyton Sawyer_!'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton read the birth certificate three times before looking up in disbelief. She couldn't wait until Brooke arrived to clear up this confusion. What was she thinking, using her name on an official document! This was not the first time Brooke had used her name growing up; to avoid getting in trouble at the mall, for guys she had no intention of seeing again after a hook up, yes, but never for something as major as this!

To kill time, and because she was curious, Peyton began to look more carefully through the papers, hoping that maybe she missed the letter in her first search, but now praying there was no letter, because no letter meant a face to face encounter was part of this crazy scheme. There weren't many more papers, just a social security card, record book for medical information, and a passbook to a local bank in tree hill.

At the bottom of the folder she found what made the folder so heavy- a small tape recorder with a piece of paper taped to it had weighed it down. Peyton pulled it out and read Brookes loopy scrawl that said only her name- P. Sawyer. Pressing play on the recorder, Peyton covered her mouth and a tear escaped from her eye at the sound of Brookes raspy voice filling the room.

"Hey " A half-laugh, half sob burst out of her mouth at the sound of her much loved nickname. "By now you've probably figured out why I've been MIA since Spring break. Yup, total fake out on the whole negative pregnancy test from the doctor. I didn't want it to be real, you know? So I ignored it for a while, went on with life, but it didn't exactly go away.

Then Daddy got the job in Cali and it turned out I wouldn't have to tell anyone, at least right away. You know how I hate being cliché- I didn't want to go down in Tree Hill High history as 'Brooke Davis, yet another knocked up Prom Queen.'" Peyton could almost see Brooke and her air quotes.

"Uh, sorry Karen. Anyway. It took some fighting with the 'rents- Bitchtoria kept screaming abortion, Daddy suggested adoption, but I couldn't do that to 'he who shall not be named', even if we aren't together. He was so upset at the thought that his dad wanted to get rid of him, and he was so sweet when he thought I was pregnant, talking about how he would be there for me and the baby, and how he would be a good father…it got me thinking that keeping this baby wasn't my decision to make, its his. So here it is."

Peyton could hear the deep breath Brooke took before she began to speak rapidly. "Brody is here and he's Lucas' and I hope I made the right choice cause I have no idea if I did the right thing leaving him with you so you can give him to Lucas and let him make the decision if he wants to keep him. Because I can't." At this Peyton's eyes widened.

"Don't give me that look P. Sawyer! I cant be anybody's mother! C'mon P! You've met my parents- not exactly role models there. And I'm still in high school, I can't take the baby to the parties, and I cant exactly leave him with my parents, can I? Then there's my fashion line my mom promised she'd help me start...Oh yeah, you didn't know about that. Ummm sooo, I stole some of your sketches before I left, to use for a clothing line I've been working on…" her voice faded out and silence filled the room.

"And I love him P. Sawyer" she said softly. "I looked into his blue eyes when he was born and fell in love. And it made me realize that what I felt for Broody wasn't as strong as I thought it was, because it wasn't half as strong as the love I felt for Brody at that moment." Her voice got husky, and Peyton had to strain to hear it.

"I would do anything for him, and right now, that means giving him to a dad whose gonna love him with everything he has, and care for him and be there for him, and _not_ keeping him here with a mom whose not ready to give up high school, even for the newest love of her life, and grandparents who keep trying to get rid of him- I'm sorry- I mean send him to that "nice family in Ohio."

Chuckling, Peyton paused the tape to wipe her eyes. Brookes tears, heard through the recorder, had cause Peyton's own eyes to water. And the sound of her voice, disgruntled as she talked about her parents- only Brooke could make you laugh while crying. Peyton restarted the tape, not willing to miss a moment of time with Brooke, even if it was just a recording.

"He has a family in Tree Hill, with Lucas and Karen and Nathan and Haley… and you. You, P. Sawyer, are my other gift to him. You are my _best_ friend P. Sawyer, and I love you. You probably noticed your name in several places on the birth certificate. Sorry about that, but I couldn't put it past my loving mother to find Brody and take him on a road trip to Ohio while I was in the hospital if I used my name, so I checked into the hospital under your name. Plus, I didn't exactly want it on record that I had a kid somewhere that I wasn't raising. That could come back and bite me a big one if someone found out.

Anyway, when I saw the birth certificate say mother: Peyton Sawyer, it made me think about you and how great you were with Jenny, and I wanted that for my son too. I want _you_ for my son. All those memories and family moments Anna and Larry gave you, I want you to give that to my son. And as much as you talk about people always leaving, I know that if you decide to do this, you will never leave him."

Brooke hesitated and then blurted out, "And it doesn't hurt that you are in love with his dad. It's ok, P. I understand, and I'm not mad. Anymore." Peyton was too shocked to laugh, but just sat there, listening.

"Being pregnant gives you time to think, especially when you're stuck by yourself so no one will notice the humungo stomach you spot while breeding. We both know that if I wasn't in the picture, you and Broody would so be somewhere brooding together. Tortured artist and tortured athlete, right, P.? Although, if you're gonna be my baby's mama, you might want to loosen up on the tortured part.

And Lucas loves you too by the way. When you get a chance, totally go cat burglar on his room and look in all the boxes. You'll see what I mean when you find out. But I'm off topic.

Listen, Auntie Peyton or Mommy Peyton, whatever you decide to do, I love you for it. I love you P. Sawyer, and you will always be my best friend, even though I won't be back. Take care of our boys." The tape recorder went silent, then cut off.

Tears poured down Peyton's face. She felt such a conflict of emotions- relief that her friendship with Brooke remained intact, sadness at the idea that Brooke would _not_ be walking through her door anytime soon, shock at the realization that Brooke had recognized and actually encouraged the connection between her and Lucas, confusion over the box in Lucas' room- who cares about a box?; pride that Brooke thought she would be a good mother, panic at the thought of being someone's mother, fear at how to tell Lucas he had to be a full-time father. And how do you tell someone their life is changed forever? 'Hey how's it going? What time can you come pick up your son?'

But before she could even being to call Lucas, she had a decision to make. Did she, a 17-year old loner cheerleader with a dead mom, an absent dad, and a new found adoptive mother that she just recently kicked out of her life even though she was dying of cancer, want to take the responsibility of raising a child that wasn't hers? Become a statistic voluntarily? Risk her future, undecided as it was, and that of a 2-week old baby because of a spur of the moment decision by a drugged up on epidural Brooke?

Yet, her mom had done it for her, even though Peyton wasn't hers biologically, and wasn't she willing to do the same recently with Jake and Jenny?

Peyton was startled out of her musings by a cry. Spinning around, she rushed to the car seat to find Brody with his face scrunched up as he took a deep breath and let loose another cry. Peyton racked her brain for her limited knowledge of newborns- Jenny was 6 months old when she had begun to care for her regularly.

"Ok, cry = wet, hungry, tired, or in need of a cuddle. He had just awoke from a nap, so tired was out. So start with wet. Wet= diaper. Oh yeah Peyton, hold the head." At the last minute she remembered to support his head and neck, easy to remember because unlike Jenny, Brody was almost boneless and light as a feather as she lifted him out of the carseat.

Laying him on the bed, she quickly checked the diaper, only to feel that he was dry. So hunger next. "Hungry= bottle. Bottle, bottle, bottle, where are the bottles?" she muttered to herself, Breathing a sigh of relief she saw that in the bookbag not only had Brooke premade bottles, there was a travel bottle warmer stuffed in the bag as well. It was like the Mary Poppin's bag for babies. If she looked deep enough, she'd probably pull out a crib and changing table next!

Brody's cries escalated, tiny fists flailing as Peyton attempted to hold him and set up the bottle warmer. Finally, Peyton placed Brody in the middle of the bed to focus on getting the bottle warmer plugged in and warmed faster. Frustrated at how long everything was taking, Peyton felt like crying along with Brody.

"See, this is exactly what I mean! How can I be a mom to this baby? A smart mom would have had everything ready for when he woke up!" When the bottle was ready, Peyton quickly scooted with her back to the pillows, gingerly picking up the screaming baby and popping the bottle into his mouth. Quieting quickly, Brody settled into Peyton's arms and began to suck, relaxing his arms and smoothing out his brow.

In the quiet, the only sound being Brody slurping his bottle, Peyton shook her head again. She was crazy to think for a moment she could be his mom. How could she be a mom? To Brooke's son? To Lucas' son? She didn't know what she was doing. He'd be okay without a mom, right? Look at all the people who grew up without 2 parents, they were… she was interrupted from her thoughts by a cessation of sucking and a sigh from Brody. In concern, Peyton looked down, and into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Brody began to drink again, this time holding Peyton's gaze with his own, and at that moment, Peyton gave her heart to yet another Scott man. It was at that moment she felt that she could do anything…Anything for Brody.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you get that the first person POV was Brooke? If you didn't, let me know, and Ill be sure to label her pov's in the future. Chapter 16 of William Sawyer up tomorrow!

Do you like it? Hate it? Don't believe it? Can't conceive it? Tell me all about it in a review.


	2. Father, Meet Son

A/N: Ahhhhhhh! I am sooo glad they fixed this. I was freaking out when I couldnt log on! I didnt realize how much it meant to me to post, almost more than it meant to read! So here you go, 2 chapters, since I should have been able to post on 2/22 and today!

Thank you for the awesome reviews! I love Brooke too, but she's not in this one too much. You will get glimpses of her life eventually, but if you are a Brooke fan, you can ask me to PM you for spoilers so you can decide if you still want to read the fic.

Cae, I appreciate you letting me know about the summary. I had the hardest time writing it, so I do appreciate any feedback from anyone about how to make it better.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Father, Meet Son

It had been almost a week since Brody came to stay with Peyton, and each day she fell a little more in love. Thinking back to the day he arrived on her doorstep, Peyton never thought that that this day would ever come, the day that she was ready to talk to Lucas.

The saturday Brody came, she had put him down for a nap once he finished his bottle, and had sent several texts, one begging off her weekend plans with Lucas, and the other to let Nathan know she wasn't up for company. She felt a little raw after Brooke's revelation, and she still had no idea how she was going to tell Lucas that life as he knew it was over, no matter how cute and adorable the newest Scott boy was.

Lucas had a lot on his plate at the time, at least, that was what she convinced herself the reason she hadn't called him yet was. Haley had come back and was now living with Lucas since her separation from Nathan- since she didn't want to stay alone in their apartment. Lucas was also at odds with Nathan since he had gone alone to visit Haley in New York. Nathan had been so closed off since Haley had come back, concentrating on basketball, and while normally Peyton would be using all her friend power to try and pull him out of his funk, his absence had become a blessing in disguise. There was no one else she had to worry about avoiding until she told Lucas about Brody.

A couple of hours after she had found Brody on her doorstep, the doorbell rang again. "Wait, don't tell me she had twins!" Chuckling to herself at the thought of another baby on her doorstep, then pausing in horror at the thought of two babies instead one, Peyton cautiously opened the door. Brody had been left sleeping in the middle of the bed with pillows placed on either side of him.

She could imagine having to explain Brody to whoever was at her door, which is why she left him upstairs-'Oh this baby? Yeah, I found him on my doorstep so I decided to keep him.' A delivery man was at the door with a package for Brody Scott, a package that contained a boatload of toys and clothes in several sizes- apparently having an baby did not stop Brooke from doing what she did best- shop for clothes.

Bringing in the mail for her dad, Peyton finally came across the letter she had been looking for from Brooke, but inside were simply instructions for Momma- or Aunty- Peyton on how to use the bank visa card that had Brody's name on it- apparently Brooke had set up an account with Peyton as the trustee- to buy anything that Brody needed in the year to come.

The letter explained that funds would be deposited every month to help with what he needed, because "if its one thing I've always been good at, its spending money. What can I say- Daddy's new job meant bigger allowance for Brooke." It looked as if Brooke had learned something from her parents- Brody would want for nothing financially, but his mother would not be around.

Every little message from Brooke that Peyton found was bittersweet- yes it was a connection, but all the 'connections' were adding up to a sign that Brooke would not be returning to Tree Hill. It was so generous, and yet, so final. As the day drew to a close and the doorbell did not ring again, Peyton knew that one more picture would be joining her 'Where are they now?' wall of fame.

So now it was Friday, and Peyton was exhausted. Not to say that in a week, Lucas' life was any less hectic, but since her life had calmed down to some semblance of a routine with a newborn, she imagined that his life had done so as well. Regardless, she didn't feel right keeping this from him forever, and let's face it- she needed help.

"I look like Amy Winehouse, pre rehab" she thought, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had feigned illness so that she could stay home from school with Brody, but even with 'the flu' she could only miss so much school before someone got suspicious. She could get 'mono', which would give her more time, but that required a doctor's note. And even though she _wasn't_ sick, with the lack of sleep, spit up stains, and bed hair, no one who saw her now would doubt her story.

She was lucky that Brody was such a calm baby, only crying when he needed to eat or be changed, and other than the first day, was content to wait patiently as long as Peyton gave him his pacifier- a trick she discovered late Saturday night after hours of pacing with a crying baby. At times during the week, when her hair was a mess and she hadn't been able to take a shower, and she saw that a favorite band t shirt had a stain on it that couldn't be identified and probably wouldn't come out in the wash, she thought about changing her mind and handing him over to Lucas as 'Aunt Peyton.' But then she would look into those focused blue eyes, so intent on her face as if he knew what she was thinking, and she would remember why she was doing this.

Not just for Brooke, though she would do almost anything for her. Not even for Lucas, the man she risked a lifelong friendship over because of her feelings for him, who would probably appreciate the help and additional support. It was all for Brody, because he needed her. To him she mattered. She alone had the power to make sure he didn't spend another moment motherless, as she had been for almost 8 years, something she wouldn't wish on anyone. And to be honest, it was partially for herself as well. She didn't want to let him go.

Thanks to Brody, she had one more link to her mother. She would be to Brody what Anna was to her, a mother loving a child that wasn't her own biologically, but in every other way that mattered. Remembering her conversation with her dad about Anna with her as a newborn, and pulling from her own memories, Peyton vowed to do all those things and more for Brody. She cuddled him while she googled every parenting site on the net. She sang to him while she changed his diaper. And every night she let him know before he went to sleep that she was always gonna be there for him, that there was never a time when he would feel like he was alone. She had even found her song for him, and that was the moment she knew that she had made the right choice. And now it was time to tell Lucas.

She sent a text for Lucas to come over, after she laid Brody down for a nap. He had been fed, changed, and rocked, so barring any natural disasters, she would have about 2 hours to conduct an uninterrupted conversation with Lucas. She heard the front door open, so, taking a deep breath, headed downstairs.

"What's up, Peyton" Lucas looked up as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Luke." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and allowed herself to get swept up in a hug.

Leaning back slightly, he gave her a once over. "I heard you were sick! I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"It's a good thing too, since you just opened yourself up to germ central with that hug had I _not_ been feeling better" Peyton laughed as she broke away from his hold and moved to sit down on the couch in the living room. Slightly confused- why weren't they heading to her room?- Lucas followed her into the room and sat down.

" Soooo… how's Haley doing?" Now that the moment had come, Peyton got a little nervous. How do you tell someone about their secret love child that you were planning to claim as your own? It would have been so sweet if Hallmark had a card for this occasion. She could just sit back and let the card do all the work.

"She's hanging in there. Mom's been great, you know, letting her stay with us. She tries to take Haley's mind off Nate by watching sappy movies with her, but she could use a friend right now- Haley I mean. You know, someone she could talk to? More her age?" Lucas hinted, nudging Peyton's knee with his own.

"Sure, no problem. I'll just give Chris a call and let him know Haley needs her friend. Cause I know you weren't talking about me, not when I haven't heard from her since she left to go on tour with him." Lucas opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again as Peyton continued.

"And no, trying to come back and act like nothing happened months later doesn't count." Upset now, she jumped out of her seat and began pacing.

"She left him, Lucas! Left him and didn't look back. Didn't call to see how he was doing, how he was affected by her decision, didn't answer her phone when called. She didn't talk to me about her decision to just up and leave without a word of notice! And I'm supposed to be okay with that? People ALWAYS leave, Luke, and I have a wall upstairs full of people who left to prove it! She knew how I feel about that, and she did what she did anyway! I don't care about excuses. There's _always_ excuses, and I'm tired of it!"

During her outburst, Lucas' eyes got wider and wider. Finally he spoke. "But Peyton, you're forgetting something. Haley came back. She apologized. Are you gonna hold her mistake against her forever?" At this Peyton stopped her pacing and looked at him, incredulous. After all the times she called, looking for her so that she could talk to her, convince her to reconsider….

It was during that thought Peyton realized that at some point during her rant she had ceased talking about Haley and was talking about Brooke. All the phone calls she made to Brooke's parents house, to the bank where Brody's account was set up, to Brooke's disconnected cell phone. That was Brooke, not Haley.

Calming herself, she sat back down, concentrating once again on the subject at hand. "I'll think about it," she said. And she would. With Brooke gone, she couldn't afford to stay mad at the only other close girlfriend she had, especially once everyone found out about Brody.

"Good, because she could use her friend back. It would be nice if she could hang with us, now that you're feeling better." Lucas grinned mischievously. "Plus, you could maybe drop a bug in Nathan's ear about forgiving her so she can move out of my house and I can have my bed back."

At her glare he threw his hands up and leaned back. "Or not." He said, laughing.

Shaking her head at his antics, Peyton walked back to the couch and sat on the edge of her seat facing Lucas. "Seriously Luke. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" At her hesitation, Lucas leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "Peyton, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Peyton took a deep breath. "You remember last year, when you and Brooke had that pregnancy scare?"

At this Lucas jumped in. "Are you- you and Jake are..?"

"No no Luke, I'm not pregnant. Let me finish" She grabbed his hands, looked him in the eye, and let it out. "Brooke lied Luke. You have a son."

She waited a second for it to sink in. Watched as his eyes narrowed, then widened. Nodding her head, she held his gaze. He began shaking his head back and forth, pulling away from her hands as if by creating distance, he could escape from what he was hearing. Grabbing his hands, she waited 'til he stilled before asking, "Would you like to meet him?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly she opened the door to her room, peeking inside to make sure Brody was still sleeping. She motioned to Lucas to follow her, which he did hesitantly, into her room and around the bed, to stop at the base of a cradle.

"Luckily Jake left this here when he went after Jenny last year." Peyton whispered, running her hand along its rails.

"I couldn't bear to throw it away, cause that would mean I didn't think they were coming back, but now I'm glad I kept it" She laughed softly. "Brooke sent a lot of things, fun thingslike toys and clothes, but the essentials, like someplace for him to sleep, wasn't part of them."

Lucas continued to stare at the sleeping baby in the cradle, as if in a trance. He reached out his hand as if to touch him, but drew it back quickly.

"Its ok." Peyton said, placing her hand on his back. "He sleeps like a rock. He won't wake up until he's hungry, and we've got a while."

Slowly, Lucas reached down and drew back the blanket, just staring. Taking in the brown tufts of hair that stuck straight up out of his head, the chubby cheeks, the blue pooh sleeper that encased his small frame, with his tiny hands curled into loose fists and his tiny chest rising and falling quickly as he slumbered peacefully.

Absently, he noted the small Ravens bear at the baby's feet, which drew his eye to the lettering on the blanket. He picked up the blanket and read the baby's name. "Scott?" he jerked his head up to look at Peyton and she nodded, smiling softly. "She wanted him to have a piece of you, Luke." At her words he nodded and looked back down, from the blanket to the baby. His knees buckled and he sank onto the bed, holding the blanket like a lifeline as a tear slowly made its way down his face.

"Oh no, Luke, it's okay" Peyton rushed to his face, pulling his face to her shoulder, as he grabbed her and hung on for dear life. She began to rock back and forth as his shoulders shook, and he began to mumble incoherently into her hair. Leaning back, she lifted his head to look at him. "What Luke, what is it?

"I didn't want to be Dan. I told her I would be there for her! Why didn't she tell me? I would have been there… I would have been there. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" He lowered his head back to her shoulder and grabbed her tightly.

"Its ok Luke, its gonna be okay."

When Lucas had quieted, Peyton grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and back downstairs to the kitchen, to put on the hot water.

"I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate." Peyton said, leading Lucas to the table to sit, then making her way to the cabinets. "My dad used to make it for me when I was upset about something, and it always made me feel better."

Looking at his hands, Lucas muttered to himself, "I can't believe she didn't tell me. She knew I wouldn't want my son to grow up like me. How could she keep this from me?"

"Ok STOP!" Peyton grabbed his hands and knelt in front of him. "Yes, she probably should have told you, and YES, you would have been there if you had known, but you didn't. And you are not Dan!"

Peyton sgrabbed his face, forcing him to look up at her and not at his hands. "She brought him back here to be with you Luke, because she thought you would want to be there for him, and be the father your father wouldn't be to you. She gave you this chance to raise him Luke, she left him here with you!"

Rising to her feet, she stood and looked at him with her hands on her hips. "The only thing that would make you like Dan is what you choose to do right now, at this moment, now that you know about him. So you think about that while I finish making the chocolate" Patting his shoulder, she went to the stove to finish preparing their drinks.

Taking the mug from her, he muttered "Thanks," and slowly sipped the hot chocolate. "This is all such a shock, you know?" he said, placing the mug on the table. "Half an hour ago, I was just a senior trying to figure out how to get my best friend back with her husband, and now here I am, a father!" He looked up in horror. "How am I gonna tell my mother!"

Groaning, he hung his head in his hands and shook it back and forth. "Man, she is gonna kill me!" Thinking back to the last time they had a similar conversation, he rubbed his cheek in remembrance.

"Well, I can buy you some time there." Peyton said thoughtfully. "I still have about a week left of my 'flu'" she finger quoted the air, "so you have until next Monday to figure out how to tell her."

"Yeah" he mused. "About that" his eyes narrowed as he looked at Peyton. "So you've been out of school for a week for a flu you don't have, to take care of the baby?" he said slowly. "Which means you've known about him for a week and you didn't tell me?" His voice rose and he stood up out of his chair. "Forget Brooke, how could you not tell me I was a father!"

Peyton shoved her way out of the chair and faced off with him. "First of all, his name is Brody, not the baby!" Ticking off on her fingers, she continued. "Second of all, you had a lot going on last week and I wanted to give you time for things to cool off before I dropped this little bomb on you. Third, just like you need time to figure out how to tell your mother, I needed to figure out how to tell you your life was changed forever. And finally, I had some decisions to make myself before I could even begin to tell you about Brody!"

"What decision did you have to make, Peyton? I would think, 'Hey Lucas, you're a dad,' doesn't require too much thought behind it" He countered.

"I had to figure out how to tell you that its me, not Brooke, that gonna be his mother!" Peyton shouted, only to clasp her hands over her mouth at the sound of her raised voice, too slowly to stop the beginning of a wail coming from her room.

"Shit" she muttered as she ran towards the stairs.

Lucas followed her, saying in a low tone, "I thought you said he'd sleep through anything."

"Yeah, well, its just been me and him for a week and he's slept through my music. I haven't exactly had the chance to yell around him to make sure he'd be able to sleep through that. So sue me." Opening the door to her room, Peyton quickly moved to the side of the cradle and picked up Brody, muttering softly to him. "Its okay baby, momma's here." Rocking him gently, she turned to Lucas and lifted a brow. "You ready to start daddying, daddy?"

Ignoring her question, and still upset and a bit confused at her explanation of why she kept quiet, he pointed out to her. "You're not his mother- you shouldn't say that to him."

"I'm not huh? Well, then, take a look at this." One handed, she reached into the bookbag that rested against her desk, which had been turned into baby central, and threw him the manila envelope. "Take a look at the birth certificate." Leaving him to it, she focused her attention on Brody, placing him on the bed to check his diaper to make sure that all he needed was a cuddle. It was still too early for a bottle, so Peyton picked him up and began to sing her song to him, quietly. He calmed quickly, and yawning, stretched his little body and smacked his lips, opening first one eye, then the other. Forgetting in an instant how mad she was at him, Peyton eagerly called to Lucas so he could really meet his son.

"Luke!" Peyton said quietly, so as not to stop Brody. "Put that down and sit on the bed!"

In shock from reading the birth certificate, Lucas didn't move. "Luke! Hurry up!"

"Huh, what for?" he said, finally looking up.

"Just do it!" Peyton hissed, jostling Brody to keep him from going back to sleep. She knew he needed his rest, but he knew that Lucas needed a moment with his son. As it had for Brooke, and then herself, Peyton knew that all Lucas needed to accept the situation was to look into his son's beautiful blue eyes, and things would work out the way it should.

Lucas sat on the bed and watched as Peyton walked over to him, not taking her eyes off the baby. 'She's so good with him already' he thought to himself. 'What do I know about babies? I'm not ready for this, I'm not.." his thoughts were interrupted by a weight in his arms.

"Support the head. There you go." Peyton murmured softly, stepping back as she laid Brody in his dad's arms. At the feel of the muscular arms encasing him, Brody's eyes flew open, and he looked up to see who was holding him. It was almost as if he recognized that it was not Peyton, and he wanted to solve the mystery. Father and son's eyes met and held, blue irises met blue, and at that moment, Lucas began to cry. "Hello Brody Scott," he sobbed, never taking his eyes off of Brody's. "I'm your daddy."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I dont even have anything to say after that scene. sniff, sniff

Feel free to review on this chapter, even though there is another one behind it. It might get you to 100 faster. Thats not cheating, is it? ;)


	3. How Do I Tell My Mother?

Chapter 3 How Do I Tell My Mother?

Lucas had spent the last half hour holding Brody, even after he fell asleep. He touched him softly everywhere, feeling through his sleeper for his toes, counting his fingers, slowly running his fingertip up and down Brody's cheek. At one point he looked up at Peyton. "He has my nose," he said in wonder.

"And dimples." Peyton said, looking up from her sketchbook. She had begun to sketch the reunion between father and son, to give herself something to do so they could have their time together. Plus, it was such a Kodak moment, and her sketchpad was her camera. "They come out sometimes when he starts smacking his lips to let me know he's hungry."

Lucas nodded, then looked back down at the sleeping baby. Playing with Brody's hand, Lucas began to talk. "So tell me what happened. Why is your name on the birth certificate? When did Brooke come back in town? Did she leave a note for me or something?"

"Well, the short version is this. I got a call Saturday morning at the butt crack of dawn, but when I answered, nobody was there. I'm guessing now that was Brooke, making sure I was home, cause not long after that the doorbell rang and I opened the door to find Brody on the doorstep like some bad 1960's 'made for TV' movie. Brooke left me a note saying that she wasn't cut out to be a mom, so she wanted you to decide if you want to keep Brody or give him up for adoption."

Peyton paused, then added, "Though to be honest, whatever you said during the pregnancy scare must have really affected her, cause she was almost certain you would want to raise him yourself.

"I told her how my dad wanted to get rid of me, and how I wouldn't do that to my kid." Lucas said softly.

Peyton gripped his hand tightly in sympathy, then continued her story. "Brooke being Brooke, didn't want to use her name at the hospital so her mom wouldn't find her, and also probably so there wouldn't be a record of her having a kid. Something about not wanting to be cliché. So she used my name instead. Kinda also because…she wants me to help raise him."

She took a deep breath and began to babble. "And I want to Lucas, I do. Brooke was my best friend, and she asked me to be his mom since she couldn't be, and I grew up without a mom, and I don't want that for him, and…"

"Peyton, I can't ask you to mess up your life too. I mean, this is my son. He's my responsibility. I have to step up and be there for him. But nobody would blame you if you were there for him as his godmother, Aunt Peyton."

"Luke." Peyton knelt in front of him and looked him in the eye. "My minds made up. Don't you know I've been wrestling with this for a week now? The bottom line is, I am his mother because I chose to be. Just like you have to be there for him because of your past, I have to be there for him because of mine. People always leave Luke, and I can't make that true for him. He will never know what it is like to be motherless like I do. Not if I can help it. And I will fight you on this, Luke. Blood does not make family. My mom, Anna taught me that. Keith taught you that."

"You would do that for me?" Lucas asked, blown away by her selflessness.

"Yes, I would." Peyton replied. "But mostly, I'm doing it for him. He looked at me with those blue eyes, and I fell in love with yet another Scott boy." Eyes widening at her blunder, she hurried raced to cover it up. "Besides, we have a week. While you think of how to tell your mom, I'll think of how we can convince the whole school I was pregnant last school year and all summer."

"I don't want to keep him a secret," Lucas warned. "And I don't want to lie. I was the one who suggested to Jake that he tell everyone about Jenny. So how about we just tell everybody you are his mom and leave it at that. More like avoid the truth about Brooke."

"Well, we didn't run into anybody this summer, so everyone will probably assume I was pregnant and just didn't show early. Besides, who would think I would be crazy enough to claim a baby that wasn't mine?" Peyton scoffed.

"And, his birthday was August 24th, so it's believable you came back to school." Lucas offered.

"I was just on a killer workout plan" Peyton laughed, then sobered. "Bottom line, I'm proud to be called his mom. We won't lie, but we wont tell anyone about Brooke if we can help it. I can handle what might come our way, for his sake. " She ran her hand softly over the baby's head. "Anything for Brody."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was late, about 12:30 in the morning the following Wednesday when the power went out on Burnette Drive. At 3 am the phone rang.

"Hello," Karen said groggily.

"Yes, hello ma'am, this is the electric company, calling to verify that your electricity is back on. A power line was knocked down and we wanted to make sure we fixed the problem."

"Uh sure, one second," Karen mumbled, then reached out and clicked on her lights, only to realize when she picked up the phone to hear a dial tone that the phone call itself was proof that the power was back on.

Sighing, she reset her alarm, and, laying back down, prepared to go back to sleep. Suddenly, she sat back up and began to get out of bed. "I should probably set Lucas and Haley's alarm to so they aren't late to school."

Opening the door softly, she tiptoes to the side of Lucas' bed and picked up his alarm. Glancing over, she startled, then, dropping the alarm, bent over and shook Haley awake.

"Haley. HALEY! Wake UP! Where's Lucas!" she cried, frantic.

"Huh?" Haley groaned, not opening her eyes.

"Lucas is gone Haley!" Karen said, turning on the light next to the bed.

"Oh, he's at Peyton's" she mumbled, turning away from the light and back into the pillows.

_FLASHBACK- Friday night_

"_Hey Hales" Lucas said, closing the door behind him and throwing his body on the bed, exhausted. _

"_Hey," she said, turning from the desk to face him. "Rough day?" _

"_You have no idea" Lucas stated. Sitting up, he looked at Haley. "Listen, the next couple of nights I'm gonna be staying at Peyton's." _

_At Haley's raised eyebrow, he hurriedly explained. "No, its nothing like that. She's missed a lot of school, and with her dad gone, she shouldn't be alone with what she's going through right now, so.." _

"_So you are off to save her again. I know the drill." Haley laughed, then quieted. "Hey, while your over there, see if you can convince her to talk to me again? I miss my friend." _

"_Yeah, I'll try. You know how she is- peoples always leave. Give her time, she'll come around" Lucas said, moving to his closet and pulling out a duffel bag. _

"_How are you gonna convince your mom to let you stay over there? Haley asked, curious. _

" _I figured I wouldn't ask." Lucas said sheepishly. " I'll just leave after she falls asleep. That way, I'm technically not disobeying a direct order." _

_Zipping up his bag, he placed it by the door. "I mean, think about it. You put a teenager in a room with his own door, you're practically giving him permission to come and go as he pleases."_

"_Keep telling yourself that, Lucas Scott" Haley shook her head, then turned back to the desk, and picked up her pencil. "All I'm sayin' is Peyton better talk to me after she gets better. Otherwise, I may 'accidentally' let it slip to your mom about your midnight rendezvous." _

_END flashback_

Karen stood up, stupefied, then her eyes narrowed. "Peyton's, huh?" She went back to her room, and, pulling on her sweats, she grabbed her keys and left the house.

She pulled up to Peytons house and parked behind Lucas' car. She went to ring the doorbell, but at the last minute remembered Lucas complaining about Peyton never locking her doors, even though her dad was never home. She wanted to know just exactly what she was yelling at Lucas for- sneaking out at night to watch over a sick friend (i.e. finding Lucas on the couch), or sneaking out at night to do what teenage boys liked to do with teenage girls (i.e. finding Lucas in Peyton's bed). Since she wasn't looking forward to seeing her son with a girl, she was praying for option 1.

She turned the door and it opened smoothly. Making her way up the stairs, having glanced in the Lucas- less living room, she found Peyton's room easily- it was the only one with artwork on it. She opened the door slowly to find her son and Peyton curled up under the covers of the bed sleeping peacefully, with his back to the door and his arm draped over Peyton's waist.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" she shouted, storming over to the bed and turning on the bedside lamp. "You get up out of that bed right now! I can't believe you!"

Lucas shot up at the sound of his name, blinking his eyes. "Mom?!"

Peyton woke up from the shaking bed and sat up slowly, saying sleepily "What is it, Luke?"

Lucas pushed back the covers to reveal himself fully clothed in sweats, and hurried over to his mom who had begun to pace, shaking her head and yelling " I cant believe I am finding my 17-year old son in a bed with a girl, and on a school night. I thought we had this conversation before. Lucas, this is unacceptable behavior and I.."

"Mom" Lucas said worriedly, glancing back to Peyton's direction. "I know you're upset but if you could stop yelling, I'll go with you. If we could just wait to have this conversation downstairs. I don't want to wake…"

"Peyton? Shes already up! " Karen argued, flinging her hands towards the bed. "And she going to be a part of this conversation to, so…"

"Ok, Mom, alright" Lucas said urgently, trying to move his mother towards the door and out into the hallway. "She'll be down right behind us."

But it was too late. A wail permeated the room, and everyone turned to the sound- Karen, in shock, Lucas, in dismay, and Peyton, in concern. Sighing, Peyton leaned over her side of the bed and began to whisper to Brody, who was hidden from Karen by the bed itself. "Its okay, I've got you."

Lucas turned to his mom and held up his hands. "Mom, I can explain."

Resigned now as Brody did not calm, but began to sob louder, Peyton got out of bed and picked up Brody. "Explain downstairs" Peyton murmured. "I'll get him settled and join you." Looking at Lucas, she couldn't help but smirk. "I guess you don't have to figure out a way to tell your mom anymore."

Lucas walked slowly towards the light in the kitchen where he could hear the pots and pans banging against each other. He entered the kitchen to find his mother opening cupboards, then slamming them in frustration.

"What are you looking for?" He said quietly.

"I'm trying to find the teapot. I need something to calm me down, seeing as how it's almost 4 o clock in the morning and I had to leave my house to find my son in bed with a girl!" Karen said, placing her hands on the sink and leaning over it, as if she couldn't hold her body up alone.

Silently Lucas walked over to the cupboard closest to the stove and pulled out the teapot. He handed it to his mother and she took it from him, controlled, as if her first instinct was to snatch it from his hands.

"Thank you." Karen said, placing the pot under the faucet and running water into it. Lucas sat down at the table and waited. Karen didn't say a word as she turned on the stove and placed the teapot over the eye. She began to look around the kitchen again.

"Teabags are in the cabinet above the stove." He offered then fell silent again.

"You are be so helpful!" Karen said, reaching above the stove. "How about you 'help' me by telling me exactly what's going on?"

"Do you want the cliffnotes or the director's cut?" Lucas said weakly.

Karen whirled around. "It is 4 o clock in the morning Lucas. Now is not the time to mess with me."

"Ok, mom, ok." Lucas said, sighing. "You may want to…" She sat into the chair across from him. "Sit down for this."

Grabbing her hands, Lucas began to explain. "I am so sorry to have to tell you this, and I know this is not the life you wanted for me but," he took a deep breath. "Mom, I have a son." Closing his eyes, he turned his head and braced himself for the slap, remembering all to vividly the last time he told his mother he was going to be a father.

Opening one eye, then the other when the slap he expected never came, he rushed out of his seat and knelt down at his mother's feet at the sight not of her anger, but of her tears.

"Mom, don't cry! Please don't cry." Lucas hurriedly began to explain. "Brooke lied, mom, she was pregnant, and I just found out last week cause she left the baby here with Peyton. And as much as it hurts you, I can't be like Dan, mom. I can't. He's already here mom, and I can't take that back, and I WILL be there for him, like you were for me. I am sorry you're disappointed in me, but he's my responsibility."

Lucas stopped speaking as his mother continued to cry silently. "Say something mom." He pleaded. He jolted at the feel of Peyton's hand on his shoulder, then grabbed it in support, waiting for his mother to acknowledge their presence.

Quieting, Karen wiped at her face, then raised her head to look her son in the eye. "You're right" she said hoarsely. "This is not the life I planned for you. But right now, I am very proud of the man I raised you to be."

At the shock on Lucas' face, she continued. "You know what I saw when I was looking through cupboards for the teapot? I saw bottles, and formula, and towels… and a pacifier." She cupped his face. "And it took me back to when I used to hide pacifiers around the house when you were a baby, because sometimes it was the only thing that calmed you down."

"No, I didn't want my life for you. But I don't want Dan's life for you either. Your son is here, and from the looks of it, you've already made your choice in how you're going to handle it."

Smiling gently, she kissed his forehead. "And there is one way your life will be different from mine. Your mom's gonna be there to support you- every step of the way."

Laughing in relief, Lucas stood up as Karen pulled him into a hug. Peyton watched, smiling softly, with a tear in her eye.

Remembering her audience, Karen pulled back and went over to Peyton, embracing her as well. Looking back at Lucas, she commented, "Looks like your son has an Uncle Keith too!" Turning her gaze to Peyton, she clucked her under the chin, "Aunt Peyton"

"Actually," Peyton said uncomfortably, "That's Momma Peyton."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Absolutely not! Peyton, you cannot claim this baby as your own, and Lucas, I can't believe you would sit there and let her take care of what is your responsibility!"

They were sitting on the couch, and Karen had been pacing and yelling for a while. She first made them sit down and tell her the whole story, then as she drank her tea, she first berated Peyton for missing a week of school and carrying that burden alone, then she berated Lucas for allowing her to miss a second week of school, never mind the fact that because he knew, he was able to get her schoolwork and she was caught up.

"The whole idea is ludicrous, and as the only adult in this situation, I am putting my foot down." Calming, she looked at Peyton. "You can be there for Brody, anytime you want, as his Aunt. But this is Lucas' responsibility, and his alone."

Peyton rose to her feet. "Karen, I respect you so much. You've been a great mom to Lucas, and like a mother to me." She began respectfully. "But you cannot make me change my mind. That baby upstairs is mine because I CHOOSE to be responsible for him. I love Brody, and I WILL NOT leave him without a mother when he doesn't have to be. I've lived that way for nine years, and I cannot stand by and watch that happen to him when I can do something about it. So I AM his mother, just like Anna was my mother when she adopted me, just like Keith stepped up and was Lucas' father. Neither blood nor paper make a family- Love makes a family. Commitment makes a family. And I love and am committed to that little boy upstairs."

"I would do anything for Brody, so please don't try to separate me from MY son, because I will fight for him. Brooke put ME on his birth certificate, and the only people that know that Brooke is his mother is Brooke and the people in this room, and its gonna stay that way." Peyton voice had gotten more and more forceful as she began to speak, and her glare had Karen backing up a step and Lucas watching in awe. At that moment Brody let out a wail. Peyton halted what she was about to say, looked towards the stairs, then back at Karen and Lucas.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my son is calling for his _mother_." Peyton turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Karen and Lucas in the living room in stunned silence. Shaking his head, Lucas began to chuckle. Whirling around, Karen looked at him and asked crossly, "What is so funny?"

"Peyton," Lucas said, jerking his head towards the stairs. "She's like a mama bear with her cub when it comes to Brody. I've been trying to talk her out of it for a week, but whatever Brooke said to her she took to heart." He shrugged. "I'm just glad she lets me help."

"But he's your son, Lucas." Karen said.

"Yes, he is." Lucas returned. "Look mom, you were great, but I understand where Peyton is coming from. As much as I love Keith, having a great uncle can't always take the place of having a mom _and_ a dad that are yours. And if I had to choose a mother for my son, I don't think I could pick someone who would love him or protect him or care for him better than Peyton does."

Lucas put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "She reminds me of how I imagined you were when I was little- fighting against the world to keep her son." Lucas turned and began to run towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked, confused.

"Upstairs before Peyton remembers that its my night to be up with him" Lucas grinned. "I don't want her to yell at me too!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karen knocked softly on Peyton's closed door and, turning the handle, walked into the room. Peyton was reclining on her side of the bed feeding Brody, quietly humming to him, and Lucas was by the desk, deftly rolling the cord to the bottle warmer to put it away.

"Lucas, can you have a seat on the bed?" Karen said, grabbing the desk chair, then changing her mind as she noticed the cradle blocking Peyton's side of the bed. She walked back around to where Lucas had sat and took a seat as well, placing her hand on Peyton's knee.

"I'm sorry Karen," Peyton said quietly, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to raise my voice at you like that. It was disrespectful."

"It's okay." Karen said gently. "Sometimes we parents forget that there comes a time when you have to let your children go and allow them to make their own decisions."

Karen caught Peyton's eye. "You'll know what I mean when he gets older." Peyton smiled tremulously.

"I can't say I would do the same, but I will respect your decision Peyton, and what I said to Lucas goes for you too." She squeezed Peyton's knee. "Anything you need, and I am here for you."

"Now," she said, letting go of Peyton. "Back to being the mom in charge. There will be no arguments to the following statements. And this one I will play my parent over 18 card! First. You," she said, pointing to Peyton, "will be going back to school tomorrow. I will watch Brody while you guys are at school, and any school related events. Second. All three of you will be moving to my house tomorrow afternoon. You guys have done a good job alone, but you are still underage, and I cannot leave you here alone in good conscience now that I know. Third. Nana Karen wants Brody at her house so she can spoil the most adorable grandbaby ever!"

Looking at Peyton, she held out her arms. "Can I have him?"

Looking at Brody, she shook her head. "No." Taking the bottle out of his mouth, she lifted Brody up and handed him over, smiling. "But you can hold him."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, enjoy the update. I know I enjoyed posting it. Oh, and just to let you know, starting now I will celebrate getting to a centennial review by posting an extra day. Not a bribe, just a reward for awesome reviewing. :)

The next chapter for Anything for Brody will be on Thursday. And I appreciate all help on a better summary.


	4. Back to School

A/N: For all you geniuses who asked about Nathan and Haley, find out in 2 seconds on- Anything for Brody!

If you asked about Larry, to be honest, I have no idea if he knows. He was never really around on the show, so he won't be around here. I think eventually I answer that question, but I have no idea where. If you want me to write a reaction from him, leave it in a review, and I'll put it in somewhere

Remember the disclaimer. Nothing is mine. I am just borrowing it to play with. Everything quoted from the show is in "" "" double italics. Why mess with greatness I always say.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 Back to School

It was lunchtime, and Peyton's first day back at school. It seemed a little dream-like, with all the buildings and people being just a little fuzzy around the edges. She felt removed from the conversations around her. She was too busy worrying about Brody, who was out of her sight for the first time since he had come to Tree Hill, and the inane conversations about boys and clothing held no interest for her, not that they ever had. Lost in her own world, she took her lunch to a lone bench away from the crowd. Taking out her cell phone, Peyton dialed the number to Karen's café.

"Hey Karen, hows it going?" Peyton asked, wincing as Karen let her have it. "No Karen, I didn't leave class to call. Its my lunchbreak. I was just wondering if I could stop by and.." She paused, listening as Karen shot her down. "Ok, fine. I'll be by to pick him up after school. Don't forget…'click'" Peyton stared in amazement at the phone "…his pacifier."

Karen had hung up on her! _So_ she called every half hour to check on him, that was no reason to be rude. She put her phone back in her bag, only to start as a voice behind her queried, "A pacifier? Don't tell me Sawyer's gone kinky!"

It was Nathan, and Peyton smacked him as he sat down facing her. "Ewww" she shuddered. "I don't even want to know."

""So I heard your podcast"" Nathan said, changing the subject. ""How are you holding up?""

"I'm okay" She sobered, then put her hand on his leg. "How are you holding up?" She asked quietly.

"I'm okay," he replied. "I just take one day at a time, looking for ways to distract myself so I don't have to deal with things, you know?"

"I know," Peyton said, patting his leg. She came to a decision, and said casually, "I have an idea of how you can take your mind off of Haley."

"What's that?" Nathan said, curious.

"Well," Peyton began, "You can always work on fixing your relationship with Lucas." She waited a beat. "So he can introduce you to your nephew."

"My nephew?' Nathan said, puzzled. "I don't have a neph- wait, you're pregnant?! I knew there was something going on between you and Lucas!" Grabbing her in a bear hug, he lifted her off the seat and twirled her around.

Haley watched the exchange from across the quad, upset that her husband was showing such affection for his ex-girlfriend. Bevin, who was walking by Haley at the same time, commented. "Looks like Nathan and Peyton are getting back together for the umpteenth time. And I thought he was married? Oh well, guess you cant believe the rumors."

Haley paled at Bevin's comment, then narrowed her eyes. She would see about that.

"Nathan, put me down!" Peyton said, laughing and beating him over the head with his own hat, trying to get him to release her. "Let me explain, but you first have to agree not to tell anyone." Looking around, Peyton still didn't notice Haley as she stood alone, watching them as Peyton leaned in and began to whisper in Nathan's ear. Haley slowly turned away as eventually Nathan grabbed Peyton and began shaking his head up and down, holding her tightly.

"You should come by for dinner tonight so you can meet your nephew. Luke is gonna need a lot of support when this comes out." Peyton said, after Nathan let her go.

"Actually, I think you are gonna need me more." He said gently. "You know everyone's gonna believe that you are the reason Brooke left, especially since she had gone all bitchy last year and told everybody how you and Lucas cheated on her behind her back."

"Yes, but as shitty as that situation was, it actually helps me right now. No one will question Brody's maternity, especially since I am claiming him. Besides, everyone important will know the truth. Brooke and I made up before she left, and she actually gave me her blessing to be with Luke, not that it'll help." Peyton laughed. "I hope leaving Brody with me wasn't some pathetic matchmaking attempt to throw us together."

"It wouldn't be a bad thing." Nathan said pensively. "After all, you were so hot for the guy you broke up with all this fineness." He said, pointing to himself. Laughing as she hit him, he put his hands up. "Okay! Geez, violence is not the answer! Alright, change of subject. Does Haley know?"

"Not yet, but I'm gonna have to tell her sometime." At Nathan's questioning look, Peyton explained. "Its kind of hard to hide a newborn when you live with somebody."

"Oh, I left that part out didn't I?" At Nathan's nod, she continued. " Karen made me move in with them so Luke and I can take care of Brody together, under her supervision."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Nathan said, nodding seriously. "She's not trying to have grandbaby the sequel, cause you and Luke are alone in your big house with all that pent up longing and frustration. Boom chicka wow wow- ow!" Nathan got up and began to run, laughing, as Peyton hit him again and again, chasing him around the quad.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton placed her things in the back of the car and closed the door, relieved that school had finally let out so she could go and hold her son, before turning around and starting as she faced an irate Haley.

"So I understand you are upset with me, but that does not give you the right to go after Nathan while we are still married!"

"Whaaa?" Peyton said, confused as she backed up to lean against the car.

Haley continued. "I stood by you when you cheated with Lucas, because I thought that underneath it all, you were fighting for something real. But now, I'm starting to think that you just like guys you can't have, and I won't stand for it! I believed better of you, Peyton." Haley turned and walked away.

"And I believed better of you Haley. I never thought you would be the type to just walk away on a whim, to disappear and leave everyone you loved without even a goodbye- Nathan, Lucas, me." Peyton turned Haley to face her. "And by the way, if I want Nathan, there is nothing you can do about it, cause I will get him. Matter of fact," Peyton said smugly, "He's coming by Luke's tonight to hang with me."

"Ok," Haley nodded, resolute. "Ok, but know this." She took a breath and looked Peyton dead in the eye. ""I cant stop you from picking Nathan, but I'm not going anywhere. He and I are meant to be together. I know that, you know that, and one of these days he's gonna know that too.""

Haley stormed away, only to pull up short when she heard Peyton begin to clap behind her. ""Its about time you start to fight for your husband."" Peyton got into her car and started the engine. "Be at Karen's house by 6. Round 1 begins tonight."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton sat in the rocker, rocking back and forth with Brody in her arms. It had been a long day, an emotional day, and Peyton was exhausted. Haley had come home to Lucas, who had broken the news about Brody to her, much like Peyton had done to Nathan. After Karen had gone this morning, Peyton and Lucas had come to agreement that they would widen their circle just a bit more to let Nathan and Haley in on the truth, one because to keep it from their close friends would be too hard, and two because they needed the support. No one else, not even Mouth and Skills, would know the truth. Not because they weren't trusted, but because the more people who knew, the more the secret had a chance to be revealed.

Nathan had come and gone, having met the newest Scott, and since he was here, helped Lucas to move all of Brody's things, which weren't many, to Lucas' bedroom. While Brooke had bought lots of stuff for Brody, much of it was in the form of clothes and toys, and some of the toys were not safe enough for him to use right now. Karen had surprised them with a rocking chair and Lucas' old cradle, wooden with little stars everywhere, and she and Peyton had plans for the weekend to try out the Brody credit card, to hit up the store and pick up essentials that were missing, including a larger crib that he could grow into. Peyton was grateful for the support of Karen- no parenting site could trump first hand experience, and that's what Karen was offering as she took Peyton under her wing.

"Hey Mama Bear," Karen called, knocking on the door. "Haley wants to talk to you."

Karen had taken to calling her that after their confrontation at Peyton's house. Haley, after the first night of sleeping in the room with Brody waking up every 3 hours, had opted to take the pull out couch in the family room, no longer sleeping in Lucas room, even though Lucas' bed could and had comfortably slept three.

Karen came in with Haley, and scooped the now sleeping Brody out of Peyton's arms. "I'll take him for a grandma cuddle so you and Haley can talk without little ears."

"Don't use that excuse to steal him Karen! He can't understand anything yet!" Haley yelled out the door after Karen, laughing.

Sobering, she turned towards Peyton. "I just wanted to thank you for inviting Nathan over so we could talk, and convincing him to stay. I appreciate that, for me and for Lucas."

"Yeah, well, don't thank me, thank Brody. I'd do anything for him, and if that means reuniting his stubborn father with his uncle, and reuniting his stubborn uncle with his wife, then that's what Ill do." Peyton got up out of the rocker and moved to sit by Haley on the bed.

""Look,"" Peyton began, ""I _know_ I've been a bitch. "Its just… ""I'm so tired of everyone leaving. You know, they all have really great reasons but it still hurts. So I guess I've been taking all my anger out on you because you're the only one who's come back. So, welcome home."" Haley James Scott." And with that Peyton reached over and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Besides," Peyton mumbled into her shoulder. "I cant be mad at my son's godmother, now can I?" Haley pulled back and squealed, before grabbing Peyton back up into a hug. "Thank you for forgiving me" Haley said quietly.

"No" Peyton responded. "Thank you for being here for me to forgive."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now the beginning of October, and the cheerleaders were holding tryouts for the squad. Peyton was able to talk Haley into joining the squad to replace Brooke, but they still had to hold the tryouts due to school policy. Peyton had been living at Karen's for a week, and was basking in family heaven. Whether at the café or the house, Karen insisted that her brood eat dinner together, and it was something that Peyton had missed growing up since her mother died. Chuckling to herself, Peyton juggled Brody's carrier and the tryout sign.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked, setting up the table. She was helping Peyton 'judge the prospective cheerleaders.' In reality, she was there to keep Brody occupied while Peyton scouted new talent.

"Just remembering at what Karen said to Luke last night while you were out with Nathan. She was talking about this mayoral race, and how she hoped people would see she raised an upstanding young man who takes care of his responsibilities" Peyton nodded toward Brody. "But then, Luke wiped his mouth with his shirt and she continued to say ""Apparently I skipped the part about table manners.""

At Haley's look, Peyton, shrugged. "Maybe you just had to be there. How was your date with Nathan last night?"

_Flashback_

_Haley had the date all planned out. They took a walk to their wedding spot, only to see the place destroyed from the construction that had begun over the summer. She reminisced about place after place, until finally, they ended up on the roof of the café where she told him about her predictions. Instead of reading hers he wrote his own, then grabbed her hands when he saw that she was upset. _

""_Listen, Haley,"" he said, " don't be worried about the beach… or our wedding spot."_

_""I know, Nathan. I'm sorry."" She said, shaking her head. ""I just hate that it's all gone. You know, the trees and those little purple flowers and…_

_Nathan took her hand and placed a little purple wildflower on her open palm. ""Here,"" he said at her look of wonder. ""The roots are still there. It just takes time. Don't say I never gave you anything."" And with that he squeezed her hands and let go, saying goodnight._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Anyway," Haley said, shaking off the memories that she had just shared with Peyton. "Lets get this show on the road. I only joined the squad so I spend more time with Nathan, not 'cause I actually have any talent, so let's pray we find someone today"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Karen came home to a supposedly empty house, only to hear Peyton singing in Lucas' room.

_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do_

She stopped outside the door and peeked in, wishing she had something to record the sight before her. It wasn't that Peyton's voice was the best- though it was passable. It was the words, and the emotion with which Peyton sang to Brody; it was heart-breakingly beautiful.

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
I promise you,  
For you I will._

Peyton was looking down at Brody as she sat in the rocker, rocking back and forth patiently, trying to calm his mewls of discontent.

_I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

Karen continued to watch as slowly, Brody calmed, curling up into Peyton's arms and falling asleep. Peyton continued to sing, never taking her eyes off him, even as he closed his.

_For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oh for you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my world, I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me  
And I'll do anything_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
I promise you,  
For you I will._

Silence settled over the house as the song finished, and Peyton continued to rock.

"That was beautiful" Karen said, entering the room and sitting on the bed in front of the rocker.

"Thank you," Peyton whispered, not wanting to wake Brody. "Its his song, it always calms him down."

"His song?" Karen asked confused.

Peyton looked at Karen "When I was little, every night my mom would sing to me. "You know 'You Are The Sunshine Of My Life' by Stevie Wonder?" At Karen's nod of recognition, Peyton continued.

"My dad said that it started one night when I was Brody's age. I wouldn't stop crying and she had tried everything to get me to quiet, but nothing worked. Then that song came on the radio, and I quieted almost immediately. After that she sang to me every day. She knew it was my song, not just 'cause I stopped crying, but because that song expressed how she felt about me."

Peyton looked down at Brody, smoothing his brow, then continued. "One night, when it was just me and him, he wouldn't stop crying. I was at my wits end so I sang my song to him, hoping it would calm him down. When it didn't work, I turned on the radio. I was flipping through channels, when that song came on. He quieted immediately, almost like he was straining to hear it, so I turned it up to listen. Imagine my surprise when my son's favorite song turned out to be from Space Jam, a song by a pop singer from a movie about basketball. I guess there's no fighting genes." Peyton laughed softly.

"Whats the song called?" Karen asked, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but curious.

" 'For you, I will', by Monica. I downloaded the lyrics, and it was like she was reading my mind when she wrote the song. I want him to have that with him always. A song that lets him know how somebody felt about him. That's what my mom gave to me, and even though she's not here anymore, I can hear that song at any moment and she's right there with me."

"Brody is lucky to have you Peyton." Karen knelt before the rocker as Peyton began to shake her head. "Hey, hey, hey" Taking the baby from visibly upset Peyton, she put him in his crib and came back to Peyton. "None of that, now. Come." And, taking Peyton's hand, led her into the kitchen.

"So what happened" Karen said as she began making a pot of tea.

"I quit cheerleading." Peyton whispered.

"What?" Karen stopped what she was doing and looked at Peyton. "Why would you do something like that? You've been cheerleading all of high school!"

"I know!" Peyton said, her voice quavering. "But yesterday, we had cheer tryouts, and I was so sure I would be able to take care of Brody, but in the middle of a tryout Brody began to cry and wouldn't stop. I let Haley get him because I _had _to be professional and take care of business, and I even got upset with him when she couldn't calm him down! Like it was his fault." Peyton said disgustedly. "Finally I had to take him out and have Haley take over, and he wouldn't even calm for me! It's like he knew I was upset with him."

"So I quit, and have been feeling guilty all day about it because cheerleading made me feel closer to my mom, you know? Cause she was a cheerleader. And I was singing his song to him because I thought maybe that would give me the same feeling, because she used to sing to me the same way, but it's not the same. That song is for Brody, not for her, and I felt my connection to her slipping away."

Beginning to cry, she continued. "I lost my blood connection to her finding out I was adopted, and my love of art and music comes from Ellie. And yesterday, I voluntarily gave up my one last link to her, something that Ellie couldn't take from me! But what can I do? Anything for Brody, right? And I don't mind, I don't! I just didn't think it'd hurt so much."

Karen reached down and pulled the girl into her arms. "Oh sweetie" She said, rubbing Peyton's back. "Being a mom doesn't mean you stop living your life! You owe it to Brody to be the best You you can be, and the best thing for him is a happy and fulfilled mom. If cheerleading is important in your life, then cheer!"

"But Luke has basketball..."

"And he's out playing it right now, isn't he?" Karen interrupted. "As you should be cheerleading" As Peyton opened her mouth to protest Karen held up a hand. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. I can watch Brody while you guys are at practice, and I will bring him to the games so he can cheer his parents on."

"But it's too late! I gave my spot to the new girl. She used to be head cheerleader at her old school. Rachel Gattina." Peyton moaned.

"Well then, Mama Bear, you'll just have to fight and get your spot back. Brody wants to see his mama cheer. And you'll do anything for Brody, right?" Karen said, standing her up and looking her in the eye.

"Right," Peyton said, smiling through her tears. "Anything for Brody."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love me some Karen Roe, supermom!

And this chapter? Little bitty drama. Nothing serious. Really just wanted to remind you that it is still following the show, just take out Brooke and add baby. As you can see, I have to change some things to make it work with Brooke not there (I miss that girl, sniff sniff), so I hope it does work and you like it. Love it or hate it, review it!

Remember, if everyone who reads actually reviews, you'll get to 100 reviews that much quicker and will get an update 3 days in a row (ud day, bonus ud day, ud day), thanks to the centennial review reward bonus day program.

I dont even mind an 'ud soon.' We can pretend you dont know when the next ud is coming. :)


	5. Taking Brooke's Place

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers out there! You are almost to your first centennial review reward bonus day, so keep up the good work.

For those who asked in the reviews, this is Leyton fic, so Lucas and Peyton will get together eventually. But you will have to read to find out. Will I wait like Mark until 'Season 4' or will I find a way to get them together sooner? Well, I do know, but you guys are gonna have to read to find out! Muah hahahahahahahaha (evil laugh).

Ok ok. Ask for a spoiler in the review if you want.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 Taking Brooke's Place

The month passed by quickly. It turned out Peyton didnt have to fight her way back on the squad- Used to her moods, the cheerleaders just figured she'd be back the next day and never had her removed. Lucas had resolved an issue that Peyton didn't even know was a problem- how to tell Tree Hill of Brody's existence.

"I don't ever want him to believe for a moment that I was ashamed of him, like I thought about my mom. Even though I know now it wasn't true." He said hastily.

And so he did what any 21st century teenage male would do- he sent a text message to everyone he knew, making sure he had at least a few gossipers on his send list. Peyton made him add a picture, because "you have to let everyone see how totally handsome he is, like his daddy." Lucas remained quiet about who his mother was, because they had agreed not to lie, but everyone soon found out after Midnight Madness, when Peyton ran over to Karen after the event was over because he was crying, reaching to pick him up.

Midnight madness had come and gone, and the brothers still had not resolved their differences. Lucas was still upset that Haley was living on his couch, in spite of the fact that she and Nathan had been out several times over the month of October.

Whitey made them co-captains after their fight at midnight madness, and both him and Karen had blasted Lucas for his horrible behavior and the "bad example he was setting for his son," no matter that said son was asleep through the entire fight, snuggled in his baby Raven's jersey, an 'anonymous' gift that was left in Lucas' locker next to his jersey for the year.

With Karen's help, Peyton decided to continue to run all age's night, which would now include infants. Since no alcohol was served on the premises on those nights, they were breaking no laws having him in the back room. Peyton bought a portable playard, and they set up the room especially for him. Peyton created a star sign with his name on it to place on the door. Not to be outdone by Peyton, Lucas came home smugly with baby monitors and belt holders for himself, Peyton, and Karen, and they placed the monitors on the belt so that they could hear Brody at all times, in any place in the bar.

They were able to talk to each other, calling "Got it" when Brody's cry was heard through the monitor. Karen gave them all handles- Peyton was 'Mama Bear,' Karen was 'G- Ma,' and Lucas was 'Big Daddy Scott' a moniker that Skills had dubbed Lucas once he learned of Brody. Lucas hated it, which is why Karen and Peyton used it every chance they got.

Brody's first official night at Tric was at the masquerade ball over Halloween weekend. Peyton was going as a death angel, and Lucas picked up the costume of his idol, Johnny Depp, and was going as Captain Jack Sparrow. Brody was dressed as a baby pirate like his daddy, and Karen had taken a whole host of pictures of the father/son duo. Haley had gone as Sandy from Grease, and Nathan had eventually showed up as Batman midway.

Peyton had just finished dancing with Mouth and collapsed, laughing, into a bar stool to rest. Ordering a soda, she thanked the bartender and swiveled in her chair, only to stop short and stare.

"Hey Mama Bear, have you seen Big Daddy Scott? It's his turn to check on Brody." Karen said smiling, approaching the bar.

At Peyton's silence, Karen followed her gaze to see Lucas with a red-headed female dancing provocatively against him, her lady pirate costume complimenting his perfectly, as if they had picked them out together. Karen put a sympathetic hand on Peyton's shoulder.

Shaken out of her stare, Peyton grabbed her soda and smiled weakly at Karen as she went towards the back room. "Oh, don't bother Lucas; he's having fun. I'll check on Brody."

"Who am I kidding?" She told herself as she let herself into Brody's room to find him sleeping peacefully. She sank down onto the couch they placed in there for comfort. She was jealous of Rachel, plain and simple. Brooke was gone, and Peyton had no other reason to hide her feelings for Lucas other than fear.

Fear of fanning the flames of the taunts that claimed she was a horrible friend to Brooke for going after her best friend's boyfriend. Fear that girls like Rachel were what Lucas wanted, since he began dating Brooke when she was in her "he's cute, I'll sleep with him" phase, and later slept with Nicki when Peyton pulled away from him, after Brooke caught them cheating.

And ultimately, fear that Lucas really didn't have feelings for her in the same way she had for him, because it had been almost 6 months since Jake had left, and in all the time they had spent together, Lucas had in no way made a move that even resembled a desire to move their relationship beyond the bounds of friendship.

Peyton wasn't willing to take a chance, not if it meant messing up the relationship they already had. It was more than just the two of them that would be affected now, and she didn't want to rock the stability they found, in co-parenting and friendship. That would have to be enough for the time being.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A string of bad practices in which Lucas couldn't run to save his life, had culminated into the loss of the Raven's first game. Nathan was pissed, Whitey was mad, and the fans were disappointed as everyone trudged to their cars. Lucas got in the car and ripped off his jersey, throwing it in the back seat.

"If you wanted to role play, all you had to do was say so," Rachel purred as she sat up in the back seat.

Lucas looked behind him, startled, only to look back forward quickly upon realizing that Rachel had no clothes on.

Taking his silence for acquiesces; she began to trip her fingers lightly down his naked chest. "I think I can help you take your mind off the game." She said leaning forward to nibble his ear. "You just need a little practice…scoring."

Peyton nodded to Karen as she put the keys in the ignition. "...So, we'll meet you at home. We'll do our best to cheer up daddy, won't we Brody?" Brody looked wide eyed from Peyton's chest, where she had him bundled in the baby sling. "Daddy will be happy to see you awake, though not so happy that it was during a game he lost. Maybe you can give him one of those smiles you've been practicing lately."

The week before Brody had smiled at Lucas, and Lucas didn't hesitate to brag about getting the first smile every chance he got. "That's right, baby boy." he said. "We guys have to stick together. Remember, all firsts go to daddy!" he said, making funny faces and causing Brody to smile again. Peyton didn't have the heart to tell him that Brody had smiled at her the day before during her nightly performance of Brody's song. She was okay with letting Lucas claim the firsts if it made him feel closer to his son; she was content with any milestone he made, regardless if she was there or not.

Waving goodbye to Karen, Peyton began to walk towards Lucas' car, juggling the keys they had exchanged a couple of weeks ago as she went.

Lucas moved Rachel's hand from off his chest, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Staring straight ahead, he finally found his voice. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm offering you a consolation prize. I would tell you to join me in the backseat, but this car seat would get in the way."

Rachel gestured vaguely in its direction. "Who does it belong to anyway" she asked leaning over him, swinging her head around to look him in the face, her naked breasts resting against his shoulder. "Your brother?"

"No," Peyton said angrily, having walked up unawares to the car, covering Brody's face with her hands. Lucas and Rachel swiveled their heads to look out of the passenger side window. "His son."

Glaring at Lucas, she pivoted and began walking away. "I'll find another way home. I don't want my son exposed to such…filth."

Lucas sat, in horror and embarrassment at what just occurred. "The perfect end to a perfect day" he thought, shaking his head. Did he just imagine the pain and fury he saw in Peyton's eyes at the sight of him with Rachel? Was she…jealous? But she was missing Jake, wasn't she?

He broke away from his own musings to find that Peyton had already made it back to the gym and was quickly walking past it in the other direction. Lucas grabbed his jersey and jumped out of the car, running after Peyton, leaving Rachel behind to put on her clothes. He stopped at the edge of the gym, only to see that Peyton had caught up to Nathan and Haley, and was walking with them. He should have realized she wouldn't jeopardize Brody's safety by walking in the dark alone, no matter how upset she might be, but he didn't look forward to the conversation waiting for him when he got home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was still fuming as she made her way into Lucas' bedroom, but she put her anger on hold as she quickly changed Brody into his sleeper, warmed his bottle, then settled into the rocker to put him to sleep. Time after time, she had to consciously slow down her body's need to release some energy, because each time she thought of the scene she had stumbled upon at Lucas' car, she angrier and angrier until the rollers tattooed a rough beat on the wooden floor.

Brody's eyes would fly open as the motion of the chair jerked him out of his slumber- it was a gift known only to babies that they could eat while sleeping- and that was Peyton's sign that once again, her feelings had manifested themselves to Brody. Finally he finished eating and was asleep, and she gently put him in his crib and put her headphones on, grabbing her sketchpad and unleashing her emotions on paper.

Lucas arrived not much later, after debating whether or not to give Peyton time to cool off, or if the extra time would backfire, leading her to think that he had taken what Rachel offered even after being 'caught' by her and his son. Scared of the latter, and not really analyzing why, he quickly got Rachel out of his car and hurriedly drove home. He decided to go in the main door to kill time, maybe talk to Haley or his mom to give Peyton some space. No such luck was his. Haley was not in the living room, and his mom's light was off, indicating that she was in bed.

He trudged to his bedroom door and went in, quickly going to Brody's cradle when he saw Peyton's head down in her sketchbook and earphones in her ear. Once again, the gods were not smiling upon him, as Brody was sleeping peacefully. He quietly made his way to the closet, grabbing his pj's and running to the bathroom. There he took the longest shower in history. He was nervous, but he couldn't' figure out why. It wasn't like they were dating.

He guessed it was because he wasn't sure what to expect from Peyton. She wasn't Brooke- when Brooke was mad, you knew it. She would have let him have it as soon as he stepped in the door, first with her actions (glares and stony silences, maybe a couple of loaded barbs), and then with her words. But with Peyton, you never knew what to expect. An argument, the silent treatment, or nothing? She was an artist. Maybe she would draw it out and come to terms with whatever she was feeling once the picture was done? Would she be done her picture before he was out of the shower?

Being the considerate person he was, he decided to give her just a little bit more time by cleaning the bathroom. On the way to his room he noticed the kitchen needed a wipe down, then as he left the kitchen he saw a pillow on the floor in the living room, so he went in there to straighten it up.

"Can't leave a pillow on the floor." He thought. "Someone might trip over it and get hurt."

Finally, with nothing else to delay him from entering his room, he did so, quickly slipping into bed when he noticed that the light was off and Peyton was already in bed. He turned to his side and congratulated himself on an successful avoid when Peyton muttered, "Karen will be pleased tomorrow."

Lucas turned to face Peyton. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean the place has never been so clean." Peyton frowned. "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I didn't know how mad you were," he said sheepishly.

"I wasn't mad" Peyton said indignantly. At his look, she relented. "Okay, I was mad, but as I was walking home I realized I didn't have the right to be. I mean, you're a single guy. And if you're interested in Rachel, then you're interested in Rachel."

"Ok" Lucas answered cautiously, not quite believing her, but relieved there wouldn't be a confrontation.

He rolled over and settled himself back into position to rest. As he was falling asleep, he heard Peyton say sweetly, "After all, every guy slums at least once in his life."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Lucas woke first, since Whitey had called a 5am practice. Peyton had taken the night watch with Brody because of it, so she didn't stir when he moved around the room, getting dressed. As he was putting on his watch, he noticed Peyton's sketchpad lying on the floor next to the nightstand closest to the closet. Unable to resist the temptation to see how she really felt about last night's debacle, he flipped to the last page, then stared.

The picture was of him. One finger was on his lips, and his face had a thoughtful look on it. He was standing outside his car with one hand on the door, and he was looking up into a thought bubble which was broken into 4 squares. In the top left square was a picture of a naked Brooke in the backseat of a car with mittens on, the seats strategically placed. The top right square held a picture of Nicki in a bar playing pool, scantily clad as she looked seductively out of the picture. The bottom left square was of Rachel, pictured exactly like Brooke, except without the mittens. And in the bottom right square was Peyton, with her hair mussed, without make-up, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with spit up on it, looking like death warmed over.

Not wanting to be caught, Lucas placed the sketchbook back where he found it, placed a kiss on Brody's head, and left quickly out of the house. He'd figure out the inner workings of Peyton's mind later.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was at her locker when Rachel walked over and held out a cd. ""I saw the NOFX sticker on your locker, figured you'd be into this. Super rare bootleg recorded straight off the mixing board."" "Just think of it as a 'thank you for not kicking my ass for hitting on your baby daddy."

"Look Rachel," Peyton said, "Luke and I aren't together, so ""you don't have to buy me off with a bootleg.""

""Peyton, I'm offering to let you borrow a CD. Anything else is your baggage. Honestly I'm just surprised a cheerleader is into punk. I didn't think anybody was that screwed up. I mean besides me."" Peyton looked at Rachel with one eyebrow raised. ""C'mon Peyton I'm trying here.""

"And I'm not quite sure why you want to be my friend, especially knowing I have a kid. Unless you want me to put in a good word for you with my 'baby daddy'" Peyton finger quoted the air, then rolled her eyes.

""C'mon you know you want to hear it."" Rachel said, as Peyton began to walk away. "I'm just trying to make peace here, since we're on the same squad. Take it."

""No thanks."" Peyton walked away, turning the corner. A beat later, she came back around the corner, snatching the cd out of Rachel's waiting hand. "Brody might like it though." She growled as she walked by.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas was walking from class when he ran into Skills in the hallway.

""Look who it is, Big Daddy Scott!"" Skills said, pounding Lucas on the back. ""I didn't even know if you still went to this school no more, dawg.""

""You've been spending too much time in the Arts center."" Lucas replied, laughing. ""It might do you some good to hang out with us non-gifted kids.""

""Ah, whatever. Don't be actin like you ain't been busy. I thought I was gonna have to hide buck naked in your backseat just to get your attention."" Skills said, smirking.

Lucas stopped by his locker and began to open it. ""You heard about that?""

""Hey man."" Skills pounded his fists together. ""The whole school heard about that, dawg, but I mean you could of shared the wealth. First, Brooke Davis…Now the new red head, I mean you do know why the backseat was invented, right?""

""Uh, yeah."" Lucas said, pausing as if he were thinking. ""I think I was conceived in one,"" "not to mention I have a little reminder I come home to everyday."

Skills stopped laughing at that. "Oh yeah, that's a scare that makes a man want to go celibate. How is SB doing anyway?"

When Lucas took Brody to the River court to meet the fellas, Skills tried his best to find a good nickname for him. He finally chose SB, reversing his initials. To this day Skills constantly messed with Peyton about her son's initials, not knowing it wasn't her choice. "Poor kids gonna go to school and get bullied cause his initials are BS. What _were_ you thinking, Skinny girl?"

""Getting big"" Lucas smiled at the thought of his son.

"I'll have to come see him" Skills said, laying a hand on Lucas' shoulder. ""But on the real man, how you holding up, You good?""

Lucas sighed. ""What do you mean?""

""You played like straight trash in that game."" Skills said, seriously. ""That wouldn't have nothing to do with your little heart condition thing your moms got all worked up about would it?""

Uncomfortable, Lucas shook his head. ""HCM. No, I tested negative.""

Skeptically, Skills looked at Lucas. ""Luke I know you love the game, dawg. Just like I love the game, but the people in your life, they love you more. You _do_ understand that, right?"" Because, its not all about you anymore. You don't want us telling SB how much his daddy loved the game, which is why he isn't here anymore now do you?"

Annoyed because Skills had a point, Lucas answered abruptly. "Yeah Skills, I get it alright. I'll be fine."

"Alright man, Alright." Skills said, patting him on the back then walking away.

As soon as Skills left Haley sidled up to him. "Hey" she said. Hugging him from behind.

"Hey" He said, turning around and hugging her back. They began to walk to class. "So I noticed you didn't come home til late last night."

Haley hit Lucas on the arm, blushing. "Nathan and I were just talking. Besides," she said grinning. "I just wanted to avoid the fireworks I knew were waiting for you at home."

Lucas threw his head back. "Oh yeah, you did walk Peyton home last night, huh?"

"Yeah" Haley nodded. "She was really upset."

"I know." Lucas sighed, then ran his hands through his hair. "If I didn't know any better, I would think she was jealous of Rachel. I mean, last night, she was mad at me like I was her boyfriend, though she did admit that she had no right to be." Lucas looked at Haley. "Do you think she still has feelings for me?"

"I don't know." Haley shrugged. "I haven't been on her 'good girl friend' list for a while, so I have no idea what's going on in her head outside of Brody. What I do know is that at one time, she liked you enough to risk her friendship with her best friend to be with you."

She paused. "I've only felt that way about one person, and that was Nathan. So I guess the question you should be asking yourself is, 'Do you want her to have feelings for you?' Once you know the answer to that question, you'll know what to do."

"Changing the subject" Haley said as they neared the door that lead outside. "How's your heart? I saw you pushing yourself last night. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be Hales." Lucas said, exasperated. "I know what I'm doing. Basketball's important to me. I am a part of something when I play, a part of a team I don't want to let down."

"And what about your son, Lucas?" Haley said fervently. "Do you care about him? Is he important to you, Luke? You are already a part of something Luke, him! Don't let him be the only thing left of you on this world, cause you want to 'fit in' to a world that's gonna be gone in a year."

"I know, that's why I'm taking my medication!" Lucas defended himself. ""I just have to work harder to compensate for the medication.""

Haley smacked him upside the head. ""The medication is supposed to inhibit your performance, that is how it saves your life."" Haley muttered under her breath then walked away. "Ill see you home later. Idiot!"

Lucas watched her walk away, troubled. Two conversations, two people that noticed a difference in his play. He hoped it wasn't a premonition of what was to come. Basketball was a vital part of him. He didn't want to be forced to give it up, and he would do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if I got anyone excited by the title, but in case you didnt get it, I was referring to Rachel.

Remember every review, gets you to,

an extra update, if to 100 you make!

I'm a poet, and I didnt even know it! hehehehehehehe

William Sawyer up tomorrow.


	6. What It Means To Be A Dad

A/N: Congratulations! You have earned a centennial review reward from the CRRBD program. What this means is you will get an update everyday for 3 days- today, tomorrow, and Wednesday! This could be the start of everyday updates if you can get to the next centennial marker before the third day, so put your review caps on! I'll try to think of some good questions to make it easier to say something.

I know a lot of you guys are probably bummed about all the rumors circling about season 7. But what I like about fanfic is it gives us a chance to rewrite all the things we dont like about the show. Or keep going with the things we do like. It happened before to me with Lois and Clark, but 10 years later, and I can still watch an episode of my favorite show with each new story posted. So writers keep writing, and readers, keep reading, and there will always be a good OTH story in the fanfic world, even if its not on screen.

Ok, off my soapbox now.

Shoutout to Tweetiebird86, who called Lucas in this chapter! You're a genius!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 What it means to be a Dad

It was Friday morning, 2 days later in the first week of November, when Peyton sat up, gasping for breath. Breathing heavily, she put her hand to her chest, only to realize that her bracelet was no longer on her wrist. "Its gone," she said, scrambling out of bed and pulling the covers off the bed, waking Lucas in the process.

"Whats going on?" Lucas said, confused at being awaken so abruptly.

"I've been having these dreams lately, nightmares really." She sat down on the bed. "I think Ellie might be dying, and all I have left from her is her cancer bracelet, the cancer bracelet that I can't find!"

Hitting the bed in frustration, she stood up and began to pace. "I can't believe I just sent her away! I mean, what if Brooke came back? I would give her a chance to explain and be in Brody's life, if she wasn't on drugs, or hiding from the law, or something like that."

She sat back down. "I would give anything for Brooke to be back."

Standing up again, she began to pace, again. "But my birth mom comes back and she's dying of cancer and what do I do? I send her away!"

Sitting again, she put her head in her hands. "And now I'm being haunted by my conscious apparently, who likes to dress up in my masquerade ball costume."

"Hey, hey, hey. Its gonna be okay." Lucas soothed, rubbing her back in sympathy. Glancing at Brody, he turned back to Peyton. "Brody's still sleeping, so I'll help you look for the bracelet. And where there's a will, there's a way, so its not too late. We've got all weekend. If we put our mind to it, I'm sure we can find Ellie, if not her bracelet."

Kneeling in front of Peyton, he tilted her head up to look in her eyes. "Its not too late for second chances, Peyt. As long as you're willing to reach out and fight for it."

Nodding, she smiled, then wiped her eyes. "You're right. And the first step is, finding that bracelet. We've got some time before Brody wakes up." At 2 months, Brody was sleeping for longer stretches of time, which everyone was grateful for. Peyton was counting the days til he slept through the night. She had already told Lucas that she was going to throw a huge blowout at Tric in celebration.

_"Only you would want to celebrate getting to sleep through the night by staying up all night." Lucas had replied when she told him her plans. _

_"Any reason to bring another band to Tree Hill" she retorted back._

That night after school, both the bracelet and Ellie's address were found- the bracelet wedged between the headboard and mattress, and the address on a searchfind411 website, with the help of the article Ellie had left behind. A road trip was planned the next day.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey mom, can you watch Brody today?" Lucas asked as they were eating breakfast Saturday morning. "Peyton and I are going to River City to see her mom."

"I see" Karen replied, swallowing a sip of coffee. "Is this for basketball or a school trip?

"No" Lucas replied, confused.

"Peyton, is this for cheerleading?"

"No ma'am, this is for me. I could go by myself, but Lucas is going for moral support."

"I see. And River City doesn't allow babies in their town?"

Seeing where this was going, Peyton quickly finished her food and got up to clean her plate. "No ma'am!" She said cheerily. "All are welcome!" Walking by Lucas, she whispered in his ear. "Told you she wouldn't go for it. I'll get him ready."

"I see." Karen said, taking another bite of her food. "And being moral support requires me to watch the baby, why? I take it moral support affects the use of your arms, which is why you can't watch your son while Peyton visits her birth mother?"

"I get it mom, Brody goes with us." He grumbled, standing up to take his plate to the sink. It wasn't that he didn't love Brody, he did. But other than school and practice, his mother had taken a firm stance on the babysitting of her grandchild.

"_He's your responsibility, Lucas, and while I will help in any way I can, you will be the one to raise him. You want to go out? You pay for a sitter. If he gets sick, you will take him to the doctor. I didn't want this for you Lucas, because it changes your life. You cant be a kid anymore, cause you're a dad" _

_She cupped his face. "It's not your life anymore, baby, it's now all about his needs and wants, and what's best for him. And I am so proud of you for stepping up and doing the right thing, but even doing the right thing comes with a price. And nobody ever said it was a small one." _

Most days, Lucas was fine with it. But every once in a while, he did miss the freedom he had before- the ability to get up and go without thinking about anybody else but himself.

Peyton had embraced taking care of Brody wholeheartedly. A lover of art and music, both individual pursuits, she was okay with being alone- Brooke was the one who always dragged Peyton out of the house and into the world. Not to mention, after being alone for so long, Brody gave her the one thing she craved and attempted to build first with Brooke, then Jake and Jenny- a family.

But Lucas, though not always popular, had never been a homebody. The door in his bedroom gave him a freedom his mother had allowed for years. At any moment he would look at the door and be gone. Hanging out at the Rivercourt with Mouth, Jimmy, Junk and Fergie. Taking his ball and going for a run through town. Going to the bridge and just sitting there to think or read. Taking walks through the woods or exploring the nooks and crannies of the town. And while he couldn't wait to experience those things with Brody when he was older, right now it was too much to carry Brody and his carseat out and about everywhere.

At first he would leave Brody with Peyton when he felt the urge to go, especially since she didn't mind. She would look at him sometimes, give a knowing smile, and say, "Go" nodding her head toward the door, when he would get restless in the house. And he would go gratefully.

But the guilt ate at him. As much as she claimed Brody as her own, Lucas knew that Brody was solely his responsibility, and it didn't sit well with him to leave her holding the bag. So he tried to curtail his jaunts and resigned himself to being confined to the house.

"Man, I was so looking forward to this road trip, baby free." Lucas groaned, throwing himself on the bed.

"Thanks a lot Luke." Peyton said sarcastically, as the supplies she laid out on the bed were squished under Lucas' body. "I wasn't trying to put those things into this bookbag or anything."

"Oh, sorry." Lucas said, sitting up. "Where's Haley? She loves her godchild. Maybe she'll watch him for us." Pulling a set of clothes out from under him, he began to fold them and hand them to Peyton.

"I don't know." Peyton said, finishing, zipping the bag and placing it by the door. "She went to see Nathan last night, and didn't come home. I'm thinking that's a good sign."

"Yeah great," Lucas grumbled. "How is this a good thing? When she was moping around the house about Nathan, she would always offer to watch Brody. A happy Haley means no more free babysitting."

"Oh, stop your whining. You know you're happy for her." Peyton smacked his arm and stood up. "Come on. I'll grab Brody and you put the stuff in the car. The road awaits!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you wanna tell me what's going on with you?" Peyton said as they were driving on the highway. Brody was snoozing in the back seat, lulled by the swaying of the car and the sound of the wind around the blanket they placed over him so they could ride with the top down.

"What do you mean?" he said uncomfortably. She knew him too well, and though he tried, his attempt to joke about his discontent with fatherhood had fallen flat this morning.

"Talk to me Luke. We have a long car ride, Brody is sleep, it's just you and me." She said, glancing from him to the road.

"Its just" he sighed, frustrated. "It's hard, you know? I mean, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in over a month, Nathan and I aren't getting along like we used to, the guys at school are ribbing me cause I have to go home and take care of my kid, my mom may have lost the mayorship because her teenage son got somebody pregnant, never mind the fact that I am taking care of my responsibility, unlike my father." He looked down at his hands and continued. "And even though I love that little boy back there, and am committed to being there for him," he looked at Peyton, guilt in his eye, "I can't stand how I feel sometimes, because it makes me understand what Dan did a little better."

Peyton glanced at him, confused. "But you aren't Dan. You claimed Brody, you are being there for your son."

"But there are days when I don't want to be." He burst out. "There are times when he's crying and it's my turn to get him when I think life would be easier if he were never born. Or when I can't go to the Rivercourt because I have to watch him, and I wish that Brooke had kept him with her. Or when I look at him and get scared because I have no business raising a child at 17 and think that maybe he'd be better off being adopted, with a family with older parents."

He sat back in his seat and rested his head on the backrest. "And I feel so guilty, because in that moment I am thinking like Dan did about me, and the only reason I am doing the right thing with Brody is because of Dan. How ironic is that?"

"Oh Lucas. It's normal to have those thoughts." Peyton said consolingly. "Don't you think I feel the same too sometime? You don't think I curse you and Brooke's crazy hormones when I go to school looking like soccer mom because I was too tired to do more than throw my hair in a ponytail and put on something that doesn't take much thought. Or how about when I go to school and people snub me because they assume I cheated on Jake and broke you and Brooke up?"

At his glance, she nodded. "Yeah, we didn't think of that scenario when I decided to claim him as mine. But the point is, we are probably always gonna have thoughts about what ifs. We are teenagers raising a kid, and it's hard. But we chose to do so, and it's our actions that count."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Have whatever thought you want to have as long as you keep making faces at him to stop him from crying, as long as you use these hands to keep holding him with love, as long as you keep coming home from practice and going straight to his cradle to check on him and make sure he's alright. Because every time you answer his cries, and are there for him when he needs you, that's what makes you different from Dan. And that's what makes you like Keith, who was your dad in every way that matters."

"I miss him, you know?" Lucas muttered. "Keith. I always thought that when I had my first kid, Keith would be there to help me figure out what to do. To be there so I could talk to him about what's going on. Did he ever think the things I'm thinking? Did he ever worry about doing the wrong thing, about not being good enough? 'Cause I do."

"Hey, take it from a girl who's lost both her parents. Whatever you do, the fact that you are there and trying to be there for him is 90% of the job. And that's what he'll appreciate and remember when he's older, that you were there when it mattered," smirking, she added, "and not the time you put his diaper and onesie on backward and he peed through everything!"

"Haha, laugh it up" Lucas said as she burst in laughter. Squeezing her hand, he made her look at him, and said "Thanks."

"Anytime" Her eyes turned to the road, they fell silent as the road stretched ahead of them, neither of them noticing that their hands remained intertwined.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived in front a medium sized two story house painted blue with a balcony. Peyton stopped the car, and sat in the drivers seat.

""You okay?"' Lucas asked.

""Yeah, I didn't think I'd be this afraid."" Peyton said, looking at the house and then at Lucas.

""Of what?"" he asked, looking at her.

""I don't know, like, the truth maybe?"" she said, looking back at the house.

"Well, lets take one thing at a time. I'll take Brody for the day and drive around, and you can deal with Ellie without having to explain the baby. I have a friend that lives in this area I can visit while we're here." Peyton nodded, then, taking a deep breath, got out of the car.

"Hey Peyton" he called out, and she turned around. "Good luck!" She smiled, waved, then turned and walked toward the house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas pulled up to the basketball court, spotting the girl on the bench reading a book. He grinned, then got out of the car and began to run over to greet her, at the last minute remembering Brody. He had to stop doing that! Running back over to the car, he quickly detached the car seat from the base, grabbed the bookbag, and headed once again over to the benches by the court. Settling the car seat on the ground by the bench, he sat next to the girl, and began to quote a line from the book she was reading.

""The mockery made him an outsider. And feeling an outsider, it made him behave like one. I think that's my book."" Grinning, he met her eyes as she looked up. ""How you doing Faith?

""Oh my God, Lucas"" Faith cried, jumping up to hug him. ""Its been like, a long time!"" Faith exclaimed. ""What are you doing here, how did you find me?""

""Faith,"" he said, doing his best to look wise. ""When you used to live in Tree Hill where would you be? The only difference between there and here is, well, our courts got a river that runs next to it."" At her look he confessed. ""Okay, your mom told me where you were, but I would have found you eventually.""

""My mom always did have a soft spot for you. So, hows life as a big shot Raven's superstar?""

""Here we go"" he said, rolling his eyes.

""Next thing you'll tell me is your dating some bitchy cheerleader?"" she said.

"No, but I did have a baby with one." Walking over to the side of the bench, he stood by the car seat and pulled back the blanket. "Faith, meet Brody Sawyer Scott. Brody, Faith."

"Well, well," she said, getting over her shock and kneeling down to take a closer look at the baby, who slept through the entire exchange. "I can see he got his way with the ladies from you!"

"Knock it off before you wake him up and you'll see the temper he got from his mother!" he countered, chuckling.

""Who is?" she asked.

"Long story," he sighed, then added. "Peyton Sawyer."

"No way! _The_ Peyton Sawyer? The one you had a crush on since like, 8th grade, Peyton Sawyer? You guys are together now?" Faith said in amazement.

"No, we're just friends." Looking down at Brody, then covering him back up. "And parents."

"I never would have pictured her as the maternal type." Faith shuddered. "She was so emo, so tortured. Nice, but she reminded me of that Charlie Brown strip where he would be standing underneath a rain cloud and everywhere else it would be sunny."

At that Lucas laughed. That was a pretty good description of Peyton, pre-Brody. "She may have been that way before, but she's great with Brody. She's such a good mom to him, he's lucky to have her."

"You know your eyes light up when you talk about her. And, you already have a kid with her. You might want to work on your game and take a shot at getting back together with her. You and I both know kids need two parents if possible." Faith also grew up without a father around, and she wasn't as lucky to have an 'Uncle Keith' in her life.

"What ever happened between the two of you that you guys aren't together anymore?" Faith inquired.

Not wanting to open that can of worms, Lucas changed the subject. He probed Faith about her life- about her new school and her mom's new coaching job. As they were talking, a ball rolled to their feet, and they looked up to see two of River City's players standing on the court. As they began to trash talk Lucas' performance during his first game, Lucas and Faith exchanged a look, Lucas nodding slightly. Raising his eyebrow, Lucas looked at the guys and allowed Faith to do the talking. As she finished the challenge by making a jump shot from the edge of the court, Lucas squinted into the sun. ""Same jumpshot, different town.""

He took off his top shirt and Faith took off her vest, and they took the ball out. Lucas began to grin as they racked up point after point. The score was 9 to 8 in their favor when Lucas heard it- the beginnings of a wail coming from the bench. Brody had woken up, and in all likelihood was both hungry and wet.

It had been over an hour since he had left Peyton, and Brody had been sleeping most of the way down. He was ashamed to admit it, but for a moment, he had actually forgotten Brody was with him and, playing with Faith, he had been transported back to the world where he was just a teenage boy playing basketball with his friend. Not ready to let that feeling go, he ignored the cry, hoping Brody would settle back into sleep.

"Just for a little while, buddy," he muttered under his breath. "Let Daddy make two more shots, and we're golden." He pulled up for the jump shot and pumped his fist in the air at the sound of the swish.

"Ha, one more point and that's game!" He taunted the other team. Taking the ball out to the foul line, he checked the ball, passed it to Faith, and ran to the three point line to get open. Faith passed him the ball and the shorter guy with braids was immediately all over him.

As he dribbled the ball, trying to get open or find Faith to pass the ball to, Brody's cries grew louder and louder until they turned into sobs. Annoyed, Lucas attempted to tune out the sounds of his son's cries, intent on trying to make the last shot. And in that moment, as his son began to hiccup due to the force of his crying, that it hit Lucas what he was doing. In a moment of clarity, everything that had been said to him hit home, and he stopped in his tracks.

"_I know you love the game, dawg. Just like I love the game, but the people in your life, they love you more. You do understand that, right? Because, its not all about you anymore. You don't want us telling SB how much his daddy loved the game, which is why he isn't here anymore now do you?_

"_And what about your son, Lucas? Do you care about him? Is he important to you, Luke? You are already a part of something Luke, him! Don't let him be the only thing left of you on this world, cause you want to "fit in" to a world that's gonna be gone in a year."_

"_He's your responsibility, Lucas, and while I will help in any way I can, you will be the one to raise him. It changes your life. You cant be a kid anymore, cause you're a dad. It's not your life anymore, baby, it's about his needs and wants, and whats best for him". _

"…_doing the right thing comes with a price. And nobody said it was a small one." _

"…_every time you answer his cries, and are there for him when he needs you, that's what makes you different from Dan. And that's what makes you like Keith, who was your dad in every way that matters."_

And as these words echoed in his head he dropped the basketball and ran over to his son, throwing the blanket away and reaching in to unstrap him and pull him into his arms. Standing back up, Lucas began to rock Brody up and down, whispering softly in his ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Daddy's soo sorry, baby boy. Nothing's more important to me than you. Shhh, I know. I was wrong. Daddy's sorry."

Brody fought against his father's embrace, arching his back in protest. "Shhhh its okay, Daddy's here. Daddy will always be here. I promise I wont ever do that to you again" Eventually Brody's face, which had turned red in his exertion, slowly changed back to his normal color as his sobs quieted. He sighed, hiccupping, then snuggled into Lucas' chest, uncaring that he was sweaty and probably a bit smelly as well, needing the comfort his father was finally willing to provide.

The River city players laughed, and picking up the ball, quickly made two 3 pointers in succession and cried "game!" slapping each other high five and turning to Lucas and Faith. "_We_ won, so you guys need to pack your things and take your _baby_ and leave."

Ignoring them, Lucas concentrated on calming his son, who had begun to suck on his fist to soothe himself. Faith looked at the boys in disgust. "You guys can have it. We were leaving anyway." Walking over to Lucas, she placed her hand on his back. "You can come to my house and wait for Peyton there if you want."

Nodding, Lucas smiled appreciatively as Faith grabbed Brody's carseat and made her way to the parking lot. "Faith, can we walk to your house?" Lucas asked. At her questioning glance, he looked back down at his son. "It's just…I think I need to hold him for a while."

Smiling softly, she said "Sure." She began to walk toward her house then stopped, looking back at Lucas. ""You've changed, but I think maybe it's for the best.""

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emotionally drained from her interaction with Ellie, Peyton climbed tiredly into the passenger seat, happy she took the first shift driving on the way down.

"How'd it go?" Lucas asked quietly, already guessing the answer at the look on Peyton's face.

"Not good. She told me to get out. She thinks I came out of pity, when all I wanted to do was make a record to help with cancer research." Sighing, she shook her head.

"She's dying Luke. There was no food, no furniture. She had her music and her memories, and she had come home to die." Broken, she began to cry silently.

""I'm sorry about Ellie."" He said in sympathy.

Staring straight ahead, she voiced aloud the fear that had driven her to take the road trip in the first place. ""I don't think Im gonna see her again Luke.""

Still driving, Lucas opened his free arm, allowing Peyton to fall into it gratefully. As she quieted, Lucas softly whispered into her hair. "Do you mind if we make a stop before we go home? I have something to tell you."

Nodding her head, not lifting it from her place of comfort, she agreed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They pulled up to the Rivercourt to see the guys playing basketball with Mouth announcing the plays. "Ladies and gentlemen, what a treat we have tonight! Rivercourt legend Lucas Scott!" Mouth began to announce as he saw Lucas get out of the car, taking Brody out of the car seat and carrying him over to the benches, with Peyton trailing behind with the bag. ""It's been months since Scott's run a full court game here, so I guess the big question is, will he play tonight?""

Shaking his head, Lucas looked askance at Mouth before taking the microphone from him. "Hey guys, can you come over here for a second? I have something to say and I want you guys to hear it first." At his statement the game stopped, and the guys made their way over to where Lucas was standing.

Peyton, having been the practice audience for the speech to come, stood behind him with her hand on his back subtly for support. Skills, with an suspicion of what Lucas was about to say, came over to stand beside Lucas as he began to speak.

"A month ago I came to this court and made an announcement, to introduce you guys to my son here." At this the guys smiled and nodded.

Fergie called out, "Don't tell me you've got another one coming Scott. I mean, I know Sawyer's got nice legs, but maybe she needs to start wearing sweats!" At this everyone laughed, and Peyton blushed. It still took her aback a little at how quickly Lucas' friends accepted her into their little family, being the 'mother' of Lucas' son.

"No Fergie," Lucas said, shuddering at the thought. "No more Scott Jrs for me for a while. No, what I want to say to you guys tonight is something I should have said a month ago, when I told you about Brody. Starting Monday, I will not be playing for the Ravens anymore."

At their looks of shock, and as the murmurs started, he continued. "I have a heart condition called HCM. And though I am taking medication for it, its too dangerous for me to be playing unsupervised, and I have too much to live for right now. This little guy needs his dad to stay alive, much more than his dad needs to play a game that could kill him." Lucas let his words sink in to the guys standing around him.

Finally Skillz broke the silence. "I'm proud of you dawg, and I will stand beside your decision. And just because of your sacrifice, I'll make a sacrifice of my own and ask Whitey to join the Ravens."

It was Lucas' turn to look shocked. "I know, I know, but all you talked about was how this was Whitey and Nathan's last year to win a championship, and I know one of the reasons you didn't say anything before now was because you didn't want to leave them hangin', so I'll pick up the slack for you."

"Thanks man," Lucas said, bumping fists with Skillz.

"No problem" Skillz said. "Anything for Brody."

Later, as the gang went their seperate ways, Peyton lightly touched Lucas' arm as they walked back to the car. "Can we stop by my house for a second? I want to pick up some music for tonight. There's a song playing over and over in my head and I need to hear it so that it can stop driving me crazy."

"Sure." he said. "Actually, would you mind staying there tonight with Brody? I need to talk to my mom, and I don't want Brody to hear my screams as she beats me to death."

Chuckling softly, she patted him on the back. "Deal. I'll be sure and tell your son how _ok_ of a guy you were after she kills you."

"Haha, very funny." He remarked, then serious, said, "Thanks for being here with me while I told the guys. It means a lot to me how much you've been there for me, and for Brody through all this."

"Anytime. I'm just returning the favor." Hitting him again, she turned and got into the car, waiting until he strapped Brody in and then turning on the music.

"Just be glad its Saturday." At his glance of confusion, she clarified. "Its gives you all of Sunday to find all your body parts after Karen rips you apart."

And as they drove off the river court, all that was heard was Peyton squealing. "Okay okay, I'm not gonna say anything else- until your eulogy!" And their laughter echoed through the streets as they drove away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope I have redeemed Lucas in your eyes, guys. I know you picked up on his ambivalence to taking care of Brody, and yes I wrote it that way intentionally, because as Mark says, "sometimes you have to go there to come back." I hope you enjoyed it and arent too mad at me and will keep reading. I have manipulated season 3 in many more ways than this one, so stay tuned.

Oh and I appreciate your honest comments. Good or bad, I accept all criticism because I know its made in love. :)

Anybody want Brooke spoilers? Leyton spoilers? Write it in a review and Ill PM you. Man, my rhyming is off the hook! :)

I almost forgot! I need to give you a question to help you review. Ok. hmmmm. You can comment on the redeemed Lucas. You can comment on the longest chapter ever and how much you loved it! You can tell me what chapter you think Leyton will get together, and how. No cheating if I PMed you a spoiler!

Try to give me a specific chapter, because if you hit it right, your prize will be that I will send it to you early! :)


	7. Parent Child Relations

A/N: Nothing to say but thank you to all the reviewers, and I hope you are still enjoying the fic!

If I gave you a spoiler, please do not participate in the 'guess the chapter' contest, to make it fair to everyone. Thanks guys! For those who are new- you can try to guess the exact chapter leyton will get together before chapter 8 is up and if you are right, I will send you the chapter early.

Tristina and others who want Brooke- dont feel bad, because I too am a Breyton lover. But sadly, Brooke has moved to California, and has cut off all ties to Tree Hill, so we must press on without her- sniff, sniff.

I know. I'm mean. But read anyway.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 Parent Child Relations

The next day was Sunday, a lazy day at the Scotts. Peyton invited Ellie over to Karen's house for the day, but Ellie, still maintaining that it was only a business arrangement, declined the invitation. Packing up, Haley and Peyton made their way over to Karen's house.

They walked into Lucas' room, relieved to see him in one piece, snoring softly as he lay diagonally across the bed.

"Obviously someone enjoyed their night alone." Peyton whispered to Haley, giggling as she placed Brody in his cradle. Looking at Haley, she smiled as the same thought ran through their minds.

"1, 2, 3!!" they counted as they ran and jumped on the bed, jostling Lucas up out of his sleep.

"We're so GLAD you're alive!" Haley said, hugging him tightly as Lucas startled awake, raising up on his elbows.

"Yeah, yeah, that too. What's the big deal being asleep when your son has been awake since 6 this morning?" Peyton said, a bit crankily. It was now 11, and she had been up with Brody since then.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Lucas groaned, then sat up, looking around for Brody. "And just where is my son?"

"Oh him, I sold him to a traveling band of gypsies. They offered me the new Snow Patrol album and I couldn't resist." Peyton said, clapping her hands excitedly.

Laughing, Lucas jumped out of bed and headed to the cradle. "I know you so well, I almost believe you," he said, then ignoring everyone else in the room, began to baby talk to Brody, who was awake and gnawing on his fist, watching everything with bright eyes. "He's awake!" Lucas exclaimed as he picked him up.

"I know" Peyton grumbled. "He's getting older, so he sleeps longer, but he's also awake more, and ready to play. So daddy, play away! I have to go talk to Karen. I need some mom advice."

"About what?" Lucas said. Peyton didn't hear him; she was already headed to the kitchen to talk to Karen. Looking at Haley, he asked, "Do you want to fill me in?"

Settling Brody in the bed between them, he lay and faced Haley, who had not moved from her spot since she arrived. "Well, last night, after you oh so nicely made me go to Peyton's for the night, her mom, Ellie, showed up, and agreed to do the benefit album with Peyton." Haley began.

"So Peyton introduced her to Brody, which Ellie wasn't happy about. Peyton didn't tell her about Brooke, so she thinks Brody's really hers. She also thinks Peyton's making a mistake not giving Brody up for adoption, using the excuse of how well Peyton turned out, and Peyton just kind of tuned her out, just stating that she's keeping Brody and won't hear anymore about it. We went to sleep, and when I woke up, Peyton was telling me that we were heading over here like any normal Sunday."

Haley left out the part where she told Peyton about her amazing night with Nathan, and the heartbreaking morning after when she woke up alone. She had arrived after Lucas and Peyton had left for River City, or she probably would have watched Brody for them, if only to take her mind off of Nathan, who hadn't called all day. She didn't want Lucas and Nathan at odds any more than they already were, and she was grateful she had Peyton to talk to, or she might have broken down and told Lucas. "So here we are."

Meanwhile, Peyton had tracked Karen down into the kitchen. "Good morning Karen," Peyton said hesitantly, unsure of the mood Karen would be in. Karen turned around, startled.

"Peyton," she said, coming over and grabbing her up into a tight hug. "Whatever you said to my son, thank you." Leaning back to look into her eyes, she continued, "He told me about his HCM, and that he was going to stop playing basketball. We're also going to get Brody checked out this week, to make sure he doesn't have it."

"As much as I'd like to take credit for it, I didn't know either until yesterday. That was all Brody, and I can't even ask him what he said to Lucas yesterday." Both women laughed at that statement. Gesturing for Peyton to sit down, Karen went to the stove and began making hot chocolate, sensing there was something else on Peyton's mind.

"Karen," Peyton began, unsure of how to talk to the motherly figure. When she agreed to take care of Brody, she never knew that in accepting a son, she would be gaining a mother out of the bargain. Karen had taken her under her wing since she moved in with Brody, and Peyton was never so grateful for the love and support, yet so painfully made aware of all that she had missed out on every time they had a conversation like the one they were about to have right now.

"Karen," she tried again. "My birth mother came back. To help with a benefit album."

"That's great honey!" Karen said, turning to face Peyton. At the expression on her face, Karen sobered. "So whats the problem?"

"Oh, I don't know. She is only here for the business deal. She isn't interested in being a part of my life in any other way. She thinks I should give Brody up for adoption. That's as far as we got this morning as she declined my invitation to come over here today."

"Well, sweetie. I'm sorry. Sometimes with the people in your life, you have to take the good with the bad." Karen grasped Peyton's hand and begun to rub it gently.

"You did a very noble thing for my grandson, but there will be many people that will try to persuade you differently, or will be quick to criticize your decision. But in this life, you have to make choices about your life for yourself, and if you believe them to be right, don't let anybody sway you from your course. The ones who truly have your best interests in mind will come around." Karen said firmly.

"Like you?" Peyton said quietly, smiling tremulously.

"Like me," agreed Karen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Lucas made his way to Nathan's house, having left Brody napping with Peyton and Haley. Hearing the ball bouncing on the blacktop, he changed directions from the front door and headed to the basketball court, where he came across Nathan shooting jumpers.

"Hey man," Lucas said, stopping on the edge of the court.

"Hey." Nathan replied, walking over, wiping the sweat from his brow. "How's my nephew doing?"

"Getting big." Lucas paused. "He asked me today to make things right with his Uncle Nathan so he can see you more often."

"Yeah, well, tell his daddy to stop playing like crap and maybe things'll get better." Nathan said angrily.

"That's why I called you and came up here. I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Nathan said, not giving an inch.

"For lying to my brother." Looking Nathan in the eye, he confessed. "I have HCM. And I've been taking medication for it, which is why I've been slower during practice and games. The medication makes me sluggish so I don't strain my heart."

"Lucas, are you crazy?!?" Nathan shouted. "You've been pushing yourself, letting me rag you, when you could've died on that court!" He shook his head in disgust. "And what about your son, huh, Lucas? Or should I call you Dan? Were you thinking of him when you decided to put basketball first?"

"I wasn't." Lucas admitted. "But I am now. That little boy is the most important thing to me right now. Which is why I'm quitting the team. I just wanted you to know before it came out, that's all. Because you're my brother." Turning, Lucas began to walk away.

"You're doing the right thing." Nathan said, stopping Lucas in his tracks. "Something I wish Dan had done a long time ago." Walking over to Lucas, Nathan put his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Brody is lucky to have you as a dad."

"Thanks man." Lucas said, clapping Nathan on the back. "Hey, do you want to come with me? I'm heading over to Whitey's house now."

"Nah, I think I'll go visit my nephew." Nathan said smiling.

"And it doesn't hurt that Haley's there too." Lucas said, laughing.

"Haley's there?" Nathan said innocently. "I had no idea."

Laughing, the brothers clasped hands and one armed hug, before heading off to their own destinations.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Just to clear things up. Remember, most of the story follows the show, so Haley's amazing night with Nathan, followed by the morning he left was in episode 3.10, for all you Naley fans.

Just a little filler chapter, so I understand if you give me little filler reviews.

And, I promised you questions, so lets see. What do you think Lucas is going to do with his free time now that he's not playing basketball anymore? And, a character we havent seen in recent chapters is going to make an appearance and get some lines. Who do you think it is? (Hint: think about the storyline - I know, not much of a hint, but I dont want to give it away)

Remember, get to 200 by tomorrow and get the daily updates continued!


	8. Strange New Patterns

A/N: I am so sorry about the contest guys, but it's not going to work. I tried to figure out how to attach a file to a PM and it wont let me, so I wont be able to send the copy early to the winners.

You guys are awesome reviewers for participating though. You guys still have a chance to continue daily reviews, because you are soo close! If you get to 200 reviews by midnight tonight (my time), the daily reviews will continue until Friday (something I can control), so get your review hats on.

BTW guys, Rachels already come back and we saw her in chapter 5! So she's not eligible!

This early morning post is thanks to a William Sawyer fan who needed a pick me up. Since I post them together and I posted WS early, here you go! So you can thank the fans when you 'see' them!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 Strange New Patterns

It had been a week and life had developed a strange new pattern. Lucas had told Whitey about his heart condition and after yelling at him for half an hour, Whitey then told him how proud of him he was for coming forward. Peyton continued to cheer, but now it was Lucas who would be in the stands with Brody, not Karen, helping him cheer on the Ravens and their cheerleaders, an honorary Raven himself with his baby jersey and colored onesies. Since Lucas was no longer playing basketball, he was responsible for Brody as soon as school ended, and soon he was a familiar sight around town, Brody strapped to his chest in a baby bjorn, going everywhere his father went.

Meanwhile, Peyton was suffering the pangs of withdrawal. Because her birth mom was in town, Peyton had spent the week spending the night at her own house. It was bearable since Haley was staying with her, happy about not having to sleep on the couch at Karen's, but she found herself missing her late night wake up calls from her son. And, quiet as it's kept, she also missed waking up snuggled next to Lucas.

It was during those times she pretended that Brody really was her son, and she and Lucas were together. Those moments didn't last very long. While Lucas was not dating anyone else, he also wasn't making any romantic overtures to Peyton. And Peyton was doing her best to bond with Ellie while at the same time giving the time she felt Brody deserved as well, so it wasn't like she had time to pursue a relationship either.

Every morning, she went to school, then to cheer practice. She came home and did some cold calling with Ellie, and then headed over to Karen's house or the cafe for dinner. After dinner and some family time with Brody, she and Haley made their way back to Peyton's house; Haley to sleep or talk to Nathan on the phone, and Peyton to work some more with Ellie. And so life in Tree Hill went as the Ravens prepared for their second game.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Ravens had just finished losing their second game. "Maybe this will convince Whitey to let Skills join the team," Lucas thought, standing outside the gym, waiting for Peyton to finish changing so he could give her a ride to the cafe for dinner.

Haley and Nathan had already left together. Since it was game day, Peyton had driven to Karen's before class and she and Lucas rode to school together. Lucas had picked up Brody from the café after school, then came to the game to cheer on 'Mom, Aunt Haley, and Uncle Nathan.'

Playing with Brody's fingers, he bounced a little in place to keep him entertained as he waited for Peyton to exit.

""0 and 2, cant you do anything right without me?"" Lucas heard from behind him.

Turning around, he quipped. "Cant blame me, I'm not on the team anymore. Keith!" Lucas reached out to hug Keith, but quickly warned, "Gently, now. You don't want to squish Brody here."

"Babysitting huh?" Keith said, looking down at the brown haired baby resting on Lucas' chest.

"Weeellll," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Lifting the wide-eyed baby out the carrier, he put him in Keith's arms.

"Brody, meet my Uncle Keith." Lucas said, grinning. "Keith, meet Brody Scott," Keith looked up at Lucas in shock. "my son." Lucas said quietly.

"Well, well." Keith said slowly, looking down at the baby who stared at him owlishly. "And he has your eyes. Looks like we definitely have some catching up to do." Coming to a decision, he switched the baby to one hand and placed the other around Lucas' shoulders. "Lets take a walk."

Lucas agreed, then remembered at the last moment. 'Peyton.'

Turning to Keith, he explained apologetically. "I'm supposed to wait for Peyton so we can go to mom's for dinner."

"Oh really?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nooo Keith, its not like that" Lucas said, taking Brody into his arms. "But I do want to talk to you. Let me give Brody to Peyt and she'll take him home. I'll let her know what's going on and I'll be right back."

"Oo-ook" Keith said, confused. "Not exactly the person I expected you to be mentioning…"

Catching a glimpse of blond locks out of the corner of his eye, Lucas began to walk rapidly back towards the gym.

"Long story. I'll explain it all in ooonneee second, Keith!" Lucas rushed as he made his way towards Peyton, who was looking around the parking lot worriedly. Keith watched from a distance as Lucas spoke to Peyton, who nodded then smiled down at Brody, lifting him into her arms and nuzzling his face as he protested the loss of his father's warmth. Lucas kissed the back of Brody's head then ran back to where Keith was standing. "Ok, let's go."

"Uh, Luke, you forgot to give Peyton the keys." Keith said helpfully.

"Oh, she has her own." At Keith's look, Lucas draped his arm around his shoulders. "Like I said, long story. C'mon. I'll fill you in."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas entered the café to see Peyton sitting at the counter, munching on a cookie. "Hey! There you are!" she said, walking over to give him a hug. "You okay?" She said quietly, searching his eyes.

"I'm good." Lucas said, knowing what she was talking about. It was his first game in the stands, and while it was hard, every time he would think he was making a mistake he would just look down at Brody and remember why it was the right decision. "especially now that Keith's back."

"Get out!" Peyton said, hitting him on the shoulder. Lucas put his finger to his lips. "Well, where is he?" Peyton whispered, looking around.

"Out front. Where's Mom and Brody?" Lucas asked, releasing Peyton and looking around.

"Your mom's in the kitchen and Brody's in his playpen." Peyton said, then grabbing her things, began to pack them up. "So we're gonna have dinner at my house, and you are gonna give your mom and Keith some time alone."

"Matchmaking huh?" Lucas grinned as Peyton finished packing, and went to retrieve the baby.

"Just go! Let Keith in on the plan and then send him in when I leave." Peyton said, as she went into the kitchen, asking Karen for some plates to go.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton and Lucas entered her room, laughing hysterically. "I had no idea so many weirdos came to watch the games." Peyton said, still giggling over Lucas' rendition of the people he observed in the stands with him at tonight's game. "I may have to quit cheerleading just to see for myself!"

"Nah, Brody needs at least one parent to cheer for, otherwise there'd be no point in going." Lucas retorted, then stopped short upon realizing Ellie was in the room. "Uh hi."

""Hey! How was the game?"" Ellie said, looking up from her records.

"We lost" Peyton said, walking over to the cradle and laying Brody down. She paused. "Did you want to hold him?"

"No, I'm good." Ellie said uncomfortably. She seemed uncomfortable around any kind of familial interaction, and had declined all previous offers to join them for dinner. 'Its just business', she would always say, changing the subject. But Peyton would not give up.

""We got any bands yet?"" Peyton said cautiously, covering Brody with a blanket.

Ellie shook her head. ""I have calls out to _everyone_. Nobody wants to be the first to commit… but all it takes is one band – the rest will fall in line."" She handed a newspaper to Peyton, with an ad circled. ""Check this out. Nada Surf is playing in Charlotte tomorrow night. They'd be great for the album, don't you think?""

""Yeah!"" Peyton said, reading the ad. "Hey Luke, you think you could..?"

"Already covered." Lucas said before she could finish. "Little man and I have big plans for Saturday. Big plans."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday afternoon, Karen was watching Brody while Lucas ran to the library to check out some books on babies. His big plans had all included things that it turned out Brody was too young to do, and while Lucas loved a good book like the rest of them, he was a little tired of just reading to the little guy. He had promised to be back in 2 hours and his arrival was imminent. Karen left the house to go check on Keith, who was fixing her car.

""How's it coming?"" Karen asked.

Keith shut the hood and shrugged. ""It's done.""

"Great! Do you mind watching Brody until Lucas gets home?" Karen said, bouncing Brody in her arms. "He's been fed, changed, and cuddled, and Lucas should be here any minute.

"Not a problem" Keith said, holding his arms out for the 2 month old. "It's about time I spent some quality time with my grandnephew.

"By the way," Keith said, looking down at the baby. "" You know, uh,… Andy could've probably hired a couple of guys to do this for you."" Switching the baby to one hand, he opened her car door. ""How is he anyway?""

""Andy?"" Karen mused. ""Well, he's handsome, generous, wealthy.""

""Ah, well, three out of the three ain't bad."" Keith joked.

""Well, he wasn't the one for me."" She looked at Keith. ""I traveled half way around the world and figured out that… everything I ever wanted was here all along. You know?""

""Yeah, I do."" Keith smiled.

Karen blushed. ""Well, I should,… get to the café.""

Keith shut her door. ""I'll see ya.""

Karen drove away, just as Lucas rounded the corner. He waved, then jogged the remaining distance to where Keith stood waiting, bouncing Brody in his arms.

""When was the last time you gave that car an oil change?"" Keith said, raising his brow.

Lucas looked at Brody pointedly. ""I've been _very_ busy.""

Keith walked over to where a football was laying in the grass. He nudged it with his foot, then looked at Lucas. ""You busy now?""

Lucas grinned and shook his head. ""Not at all! Let me get his bouncer!"

Lucas ran in the house and got Brody's bouncer, placing it where a stray ball wouldn't knock it over, as Keith walked over and laid Brody inside.

They walked back out into the middle of the street and began to throw the ball back and forth.

"So what were you doing at the library?" Keith asked, catching the ball then palming it.

"Well," Lucas held out his hands to receive the ball. "I told Peyton that we boys had a big day planned, but I didn't realize that 2 month olds are boring. This is my first full day with him that I dont have anyplace to go, and all he does is eat, sleep and poop!" At Keith's questioning look, Lucas explained, "Peyton usually takes him with her, or we have him together."

"And where is Peyton?"

"She went to Charlotte with Ellie to book a band for her cancer benefit album." Lucas caught the ball and paused, looking down at it. "I didn't think I'd miss her." Shaking himself, he looked up and resumed catch with his uncle.

"Because you need the help with Brody?" Keith said, nodding his head towards the baby.

"Not just because I need help with Brody, though it's nice to not have to do it alone. But because we always find cool stuff to do together." He thought about it, then continued. "Like play music trivia. Or head down to the music store and look for records. Or go on a walk and just talk about whatever comes to mind. Or go on a drive and explore Tree Hill."

"I tried to do some of it with Brody this morning, but it wasn't the same without her." Lucas shrugged. "That's when I decided to go to the library to check out some parenting books on what to do with your sleeping baby." He said, laughing.

"You know I'm proud of you Luke" Keith said, seriously. "The way you've stepped up and took responsibility for Brody. Coming clean about your HCM so he could get tested and your mom could know the truth about you. That's what a man does, he owns up to his mistakes, and accepts all his consequences. And you did it on your own, without me here to help you make a decision."

Keith walked towards Lucas and pulled him into a hug. "You've already passed your dad in the father department. Brody is lucky to have you."

Lucas clung to Keith, hugging him back tightly. It felt good to know the man he admired most was proud of how he was doing with his son, especially since Lucas himself constantly worried whether he was doing okay.

"So about Peyton." Keith said, pulling back. "What is going on between you two?"

"Oh we're just friends" Lucas replied quickly.

"So you're just friends with the girl you've had a crush on since 8th grade, who messed up her relationship with her best friend to be with you, who has taken the responsibility of raising your son by another woman, who sleeps in your bed every night?" Keith said, incredulous. "And neither one of you have given any thought to the fact that maybe, the two of you are more than just friends?"

"Of course, I've thought about it!" Lucas said, exasperated. "But I really hurt her with that thing with Nicki, and now she's in love with Jake. Plus, if I make a move and she's not interested, I could mess up our friendship, and that would make things awkward with Brody. I can't risk it." Lucas said resolutely.

"Some things are worth the risk." Keith said. "You're here, and Jake's not. And strong feelings don't die very easily." Feeling buoyed by his conversation with Karen, he added what he was thinking himself not too long ago. "Who knows? She might want everything you want."

A flash of Peyton's drawing flew across Lucas' mind, only to be interrupted by Keith's ""Go long.""

Running down the street, Lucas did his best to ignore the hope that just sprung to life in his heart.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope has sprung into Lucas' heart! Did it just spring into yours?

Good guessing marybethothfan and LeytonLove4ever!

Question time: Luke thinks there may be hope for him and Peyton. So how about it? Do you think that hope is going to lead Lucas to make a move, or not?


	9. The Promise of the Future

A/N: Hi everybody! Some of you guys are worried because I am following the story. I respect that, so for the intense scene (school shooting), I will put a note at the beginning for those who feel like they may not want to read it. If there are other scenes in season 3 or 4 you want prior warning for, put it in a review and I will be sure to warn ahead of time its coming. Some scenes wont be added, because the arrival of Brody will have changed the dynamic of the universe, and I do play around with timelines here. But to be sure, put your concern in a review and if it is a scene I use I will be sure and put a warning note up top.

Congratulations for making it to 200! Thanks to all the regular reviewers, but thank you also to the readers who dont normally review, but put themselves out there to win an extra update. Everybody appreciates your efforts to win extra reviews. Its like Swing Vote- you dont realize it, but every 'vote' does count! :)

Daily updates continue til Friday. If you can make it to 300 by then, they just keep on going!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 The Promise of the Future

A week had come and gone, and the benefit album was taking off. Peyton was able to book Nada Surf, and as Ellie predicted, bands began calling them to be apart of the album. Peyton had asked Haley to record for the album, and they had also received word from Jack's Mannequin and Fall Out Boy that they would be willing to both record and do a concert. It was now Thursday, and all the seniors were required to meet with the guidance counselors to talk about their plans for after high school.

Lucas was first.

"So what would you look for in a college?" The guidance counselor asked, leaning back in her chair.

Lucas hesitated, then replied. "I don't know if you already know this, but I have a son. He's two months old…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucas paced in front of the New Brunswick County Jail, bouncing Brody in the Bjorn with his hands under Brody's patting it up and down. Karen walked up to him and offered him a cup of coffee. _

""_It's gonna be fine, Lucas. You really need to get to school."" "I can watch Brody- it'll take my mind off what's going on in there." ""I'll call if I hear something,"" "or if I need you or Peyton to take Brody during your study periods." _

_Reluctant to leave, Lucas protested. ""Oh, come on, mom, it's Keith. This is important!""_

_Karen replied quickly, ""Your future is important. Don't you have a meeting with your guidance counselor today? Talk about colleges?""_

_Dan walked up to Lucas and Karen, smirking. ""Oh, you wouldn't wanna miss that! I mean look; Keith didn't go to college and look where he ended up."" "Besides, I don't think colleges look at 'teenage father' as a promising extracurricular."_

_Incensed, Karen took a step towards Dan. ""What the hell is wrong with you? He's your brother, for god's sake!"" She said, glaring at Dan. "And you should be proud that your son is taking care of his responsibilities, which is more than I can say for you in high school, and somebody let you into college!" _

_Dan held his ground and countered, ""Someone shoulda told him that before he tried to light me on fire!,"" ignoring the shot about him in high school. _

"_Keith had nothing to do with that!" Lucas interrupted, shouting. Brody started against his chest. _

_Dan turned his attention to Lucas. ""How would you know?! Were you there?""_

_At this Karen intervened. "Lucas, give me Brody and go to school. There's no need to waste any energy on him."_

"_Are you sure you'll be okay, Mom? Lucas asked, taking off the carrier and kissing Brody on the head. Looking at Dan, he continued, "I can stay a little longer." _

_Taking Brody in her arms, she nodded. "I'll be okay. You just talk to the guidance counselor. She'll be able to help you find a college that'll be good for both of you" she said, glancing at Brody, then at Lucas. _

"_Good luck with that" Dan smirked, interrupting once again the family moment. ""Well, gotta run; don't wanna be late for the Keith Show. In today's episode, Keith Scott learns – you play with fire, you're gonna get burned. ""_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So the most important thing for me right now, is to find a school that is accepting of teenage parents, and has a good support group for them." Lucas finished.

"That's admirable, and very smart, given your situation." The guidance counselor said. ""Do you want to stay close to home?""

""Probably. I mean, I can't really afford to go to college out of state."" Lucas replied. "I've always liked UNC, but with Brody now, I don't know if that can still be an option."

"Brody?" the counselor queried.

Lucas smiled. "My son."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Peyton, what are your thoughts on college? The guidance counselor questioned, gesturing for Peyton to sit down.

"Well, I never really thought about going to college, until recently." Peyton confessed, looking at her hands.

"Oh? And what made you start thinking about it?" the counselor probed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ellie and Peyton were sitting in the living room, eating a late night snack and talking about the coming meeting with the guidance counselor. _

""_Well, you didn't go to college and you're doing just fine."" Peyton argued, defending her choice not to go to college. _

_Ellie scoffed. ""I'm a free-lance writer who lives pay-check to pay-check. I've done okay, but I could have done better."" She shook her head. ""You don't wanna go to college?""_

""_Does that surprise you?!"" Peyton asked, incredulous. _

""_Actually, it does"" Ellie shot back. ""I just assumed you'd go."" _

"_Why?" Peyton asked. _

_Ellie sighed. ""Because you can. I never understood people who had the chance to go and chose not to.""_

""_Well, I don't understand people that waste four years in school when they could be out living life!"" Peyton yelled into the kitchen, where Ellie had walked._

""_What's the hurry?"" Ellie said, sticking her head out the kitchen. ""From what I hear, college is fun. I can see you majoring in art or music. Or business."" _

""_Really? You see all that without tarot card or a Ouija Board?"" Peyton said sarcastically. ""What else do you see?"" _

"_I see you with a son in 18 years, trying to explain to him why he should go to college when you didn't if you don't change your attitude." Ellie came and sat down next to Peyton. "Take it from someone with experience. It's a conversation you don't want to have."_

_Peyton sat thoughtfully digesting what Ellie shared. Changing the subject, she stood. _

""_Alright, well, how bout this?"" Peyton picked up the list of bands for the album. ""Do you, by any chance, see a name for this album?"" _

_Ellie smiled. ""Hopefully something better than This Album.""_

""_I don't know,"" Peyton mused, ""it's kinda growing on me."" _

""_OK, have fun."" Ellie said, shooing Peyton out the door. ""Don't benefit any friends… and do good cheering."" _

""_Go Ravens!"" Peyton waved and walked out the door._

_Ellie could help but comment. ""You know, I'm starting to doubt my powers coz I never woulda see you as a cheerleader."" _

_Smiling, fondly, Peyton said quietly, "My mom was a cheerleader. And I'm starting to doubt my powers, cause I never saw myself going to college, but… anything for Brody" _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Brody" Peyton answered.

"Who's Brody?" the counselor queried.

Peyton smiled. "My son."

"Brody…Is his father Lucas Scott?" the counselor questioned.

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" Peyton said, defensive.

"Actually, it may have a great deal to do with it. I was talking to Lucas earlier about his son, Brody, and how he wanted to make sure he went to a school that was supportive of student parents. Since he was interested in UNC, I gave him some literature on their parent support network. If your son was the same Brody, then I can be of better help to you in making your plans for college." The counselor explained. "What were you planning on studying in college?"

Peyton squirmed uncomfortably. "I hadn't gotten that far."

"Well," the counselor began, ""the point of college is to find something you love and hopefully make a career of it. What makes you happy?""

"Besides my son? I don't know. Music and art, I guess. And maybe business would be smart" Peyton mused, thinking of her album.

"That's a start," the counselor brightened. "Now, we take that and look at all the different schools in North Carolina to see if they have an art and music program. That way, you can take classes in both, and don't have to decide right away."

Peyton smiled, then ventured a suggestion. "Can we look at UNC first?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That afternoon, Peyton took Brody to her house. She hadn't been spending as much time as she liked with the baby, and with a basketball game that night, there would be even less time. Brody didn't notice when she was gone since he was so young, but Peyton knew, and that wasn't the type of mother she wanted to be. So with an afternoon to himself for a change, Lucas went to the Rivercourt to shoot around.

"Are you supposed to be out here with your HCM?" Keith said.

"I guess I'm not ready to give it up." Lucas confessed.

"You know I'm just messing with you." Keith said. "Besides, have you talked to your doctor? Your dad played with HCM. Maybe with some medication and modified playing time, you would still be able to play."

"Nah. I don't want to risk it, with me being all my mom has, and especially now that I have Brody. Plus, since I'm not playing, I can watch Brody so Peyton doesn't have to give up cheerleading" Lucas turned, took a shot and missed.

""Hmmm. You know in jail, a shot like that would make you somebody's girlfriend."" Keith teased.

""Yeah, we'll _you'd_ know."" Lucas shot back. ""I was worried about you. Are you ok?""

""Yeah, I'm fine."" Keith said seriously. ""Anyway, you're a kid, Luke. You should worry about kid stuff.""

Lucas laughed. ""Oh, you mean like… school, money, college scholarships, mom,""…my HCM, my son, my son's mother…"

""Wow"" Keith stopped him in the middle of his list. ""its tough being a kid these days.""

"Yeah" Lucas agreed.

""Since when did you worry about college scholarships?"" Keith asked.

"Since I have to find a way to support myself and my son and Peyton while I go to school, so my mom wont have to worry." Lucas said, dribbling the ball on the the ground.

Keith stole the ball, then took a shot. ""Well, she likes to worry about you.""

Lucas grabbed the rebound and passed it back. ""I don't want her to. You know what, college is expensive."" "Babies are expensive."

"Girlfriends are expensive" Keith added, smiling.

Lucas ducked his head. "C'mon Keith. Peyton and I aren't like that."

Keith paused. "Who said anything about Peyton?" Smiling, he let the boy off the hook. ""We'll manage. We always have.""

Lucas laughed.

""What?"" Keith said, confused.

""You said 'we'."" He said, pointing at Keith.

Keith looked down at the ball he still held in his hand. ""I, um,… asked your mom out on a date." Keith smiled. ""Hope that's ok with you.""

""I think it's great."" Lucas patted Keith on the back. ""What'd she say?""

Keith laughed. ""Funny. I guess you had to ask the question. I mean, my track record with your mom is about as bad as the Ravens'.""

"Hey, I'm not on the team anymore" Lucas countered.

"Maybe not now," Keith said, "but who knows what the future holds? And speaking of futures, I asked your mom out and she finally agreed. When are you going put yourself out there and ask Peyton out?"

Lucas paused thoughtfully. "Peyton and me… we had our chance, and I blew it. It just wasn't meant to be." He paused, reflective, then put his hands out for the ball. "Besides, she's still missing Jake.""

"Has she said that?" At Lucas' silence, Keith passed him the ball. "I don't know, Luke. Seems to me like your story and mine are an awful lot alike. Your mom turned my proposal down before, and she was dating Andy not even 2 months ago." Keith paused, then continued. "But today, when I asked her out, she said yes, Luke."

At Lucas thoughtful look, Keith relented and stopped the conversation. "Just think about it. And talk to Whitey about your HCM. I think you might regret not exploring whether it's possible for you to play ball safely."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas did talk to Whitey, but not about his HCM. Instead he convinced Whitey to let Skills join the team in his place. Whitey agreed, under one condition. Skills was on the team- if Lucas would help coach.

"You want me to be assistant coach, Coach?" Lucas asked, sitting down abruptly.

"Look Luke, I know how much you love the game. I also know that your mom is not to keen on you playing it right now. But I've been watching you. Don't think I didn't notice that you convinced Nathan to help clean up that raggedy gym after he threatened to quit. And Skills is a great player, and you knew just how to showcase his skills so I would be convinced to let him play. You know this team. You know this gym. And you have the heart for the game." Whitey came over and put his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Basketball is not a game that's just played on the court, son. And though life's trying to teach you that it is, I'm gonna try and show you that its not."

So the night of their third game, Lucas was standing right there next to Whitey, with Keith, his mom, and Brody in the stands and Peyton cheering him on, as he watched Nathan and Skills lead the Tree Hill Ravens to their first victory of the season. It was a night never to be forgotten. The Ravens first win, and Tree Hill's first blackout in the storm of the year.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gotta love Keith and his fatherly words of wisdom!

I dont have any questions, so feel free to review as you choose. Be patient with the filler chapters, and I think you will enjoy where I take this story. ;)


	10. Emotional Rollercoaster

This chapter is dedicated to othnaleyfan4, bballuvrsr3, foreverlove23, Lostand1TreeHillfan and Kelsey's Evolving!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10 Emotional Rollercoaster

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Peyton entered the Scott household and dropped her bag on the empty bed, exhausted and emotionally drained from the night before. Everyone was gone from the house- Karen and Brody at the café, with Lucas there as well, picking up an extra shift.

Even though Brooke continued to provide generously to the bank account for Brody's care, Lucas still felt the need to provide for his son as well, and it didn't hurt that he could help his mother at the same time. The coaching job didn't pay in money, since he was still a student of Tree Hill High, but it was well worth it. Lucas had found a different way to love the game, and where having HCM stole one dream, Whitey had just given him another.

Peyton fell across the bed, thinking back to her conversation with Ellie yesterday.

_FLASHBACK to the day before_

_Peyton threw the phone on the bed and plopped down behind it. "That was Haley." she told her mother, who was looking on in amusement. "She's freaking out because she wants to go to Stanford, and she just found out Nathan wants to go to Duke." _

"_But isn't Nathan her husband? Those schools are over 3,000 mile away from each other." Ellie said, confused._

"_That's the problem" Peyton agreed. "Haley doesn't want to change her dream for a relationship that feels less like a marriage and more like a 'friends with benefits' arrangement."_

""_Friends __with benefits. Isn't that just sleeping around?"" Ellie inquired, shaking her head._

""_No,"" Peyton defended. ""it's like… it's like being friends with someone you get to have sex with but… you can still hook up with other people too.""_

_Ellie raised her brows and looked at Peyton pointedly. ""OK."" Peyton said, grinning. ""So you're right. It's the same."" _

""_And what about you?"" Ellie asked. ""Do you have any beneficial friends?"" _

""_No."" Peyton, paused, then continued. ""I dated this guy, Nathan, for a while but we were more benefits than we were friends. But we're just friends – no benefits – now."" She laughed, then sobered. ""And then… there was this other guy but… but he was more than that."" _

_Ellie walked over and put her hand on Peyton's back. ""Were you in love with him?"" _

_Peyton nodded. _

""_That's the hard part. Sex – easy."" Ellie paused. ""But if you find someone you're in love with who's also your friend, wouldn't that be the greatest benefit?"" _

""_I don't know,"" Peyton answered. ""It's a fairytale, I guess."" _

_Ellie shrugged. ""Well, there's nothing wrong with fairytales. Everyone ends up happily ever after.""_

_END FLASHBACK_

That night she came home high from a win to discover that Ellie had finally come to watch her play. That was also the night she discovered that Ellie was leaving. The album was done, and Ellie had even found a title for it: "Friends with Benefit." Since the album was done, Ellie decided it was time for her to be done as well. If it wasn't for the blackout, she would have left last night instead of early this morning. Peyton tried to get her to stay through Thanksgiving, which was in two weeks, but she refused. Even still, it was a night of memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ellie and Peyton had just returned from their crazy drive through the rain. Fresh from the shower, Ellie took the brush from Peyton's hands and began to pull it through her hair. Noticing the look on Peyton's face, Ellie paused. ""Are you OK?""_

""_Yeah."" Peyton said tearfully. ""This is nice.""_

""Yeah"' Ellie sighed, ""It is.""

""_You know, um,… I was thinking about… the stuff you said about living life and… jumping at opportunity; not being afraid."" Peyton began hesitantly._

Ellie pulled the brush through one last time then moved in front of Peyton, sitting on the edge of the bed.

""Yeah?"" Ellie said, encouraging her to continue.

""_And…there was this guy"" Peyton hesitated. ""there… there is this guy. A guy that… I loved. And… I let him go and now I'm starting to think that was a big mistake."" She looked down. ""But it's too late.""_

""_No."" Ellie said, shaking her head. ""It's never too late, Peyton. That's the one thing I learned from meeting you."" Ellie reached out an pulled Peyton into her arms. ""I'm so sorry I missed those seventeen years. But I wouldn't give back these weeks with you for the world.""_

_Peyton, allowing the tears to fall, whispered, ""Yeah, me either.""_

""And the Peyton that I've come to know deserves to get whatever she wants."" Ellie continued. ""She deserves to be happy – as an artist;… as a friend;… as a daughter;… as my daughter.""

Peyton smiled against Ellie's chest. ""I heard that.""

"_And if what Peyton want is a certain blond haired boy that is the father of my beautiful grandson" Peyton looked up at Ellie to find her smiling. "then she should go for it, and be happy." _

_Ellie laid Peyton's head back on her chest, rocking her softly. "Ask me to dinner again when you come to bring me the first printing of the cd," Ellie said quietly. "We can listen to it together on the way back to Tree Hill for Thanksgiving." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Sighing, Peyton got up and began to unpack her clothes, placing them in Lucas' closet. While attempting to shove her suitcase in the top corner of the closet, she was horribly unsuccessful, sending a rain shower of boxes down over top of her head.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her head where one particularly vicious box made contact. Looking down, she noticed that the lid to a shoebox had come off, spilling its contents across the floor. Bending down, she noticed one of her drawings, a doodle she had done of Lucas' name during one of their boring classes together. She sat down in the middle of the mess, slowly picking up piece after piece of material that she had given him over the year she had known him. Several mixtapes she burned. A letter she wrote him in Spanish class. Pictures of the two of them together. She ran her finger down a picture of her curled in his arms in the seat of her car, almost not recognizing the look of pure joy captured forever on her face. Putting it down, she moved to the shoebox to find it still half-filled with more pictures, sketches, and cds. The sketch she had drew of the two of them the night of Dan's party. A letter she had never seen before, addressed to her.

She held it in her hand, debating on whether or not she should read it. She quickly lost that battle, opening it up. After all, it _was_ addressed to her.

_Dear Peyton, _

_These past few days have been so amazing with you, I can't even begin to tell you. But what I sometimes can't say out loud, for some reason seems to flow with ease out of my pen and onto paper. Maybe because what I feel for you is so strong that there is no way to say it without it losing some of its power by being spoken out loud. Sometimes the feelings I have overwhelm me, to the point where I had to let it out in some way or my heart would burst from holding it in. _

_I LOVE YOU, Peyton. _

_I love you so much it scares me, because I am too young to feel this forever kind of love, especially not knowing if you feel the same. And I am sorry the immensity of my feelings for you caused me to turn away from you after your hesitation, because I caused you a lot of pain turning to your best friend when you needed time to get used to the idea of me, of us. I guess I forgot that while the dream of being with had been in my mind for years, the concept of being with me had never occurred to you until recently. _

_If I had known about the joy, the completeness that would come over me from being able to express what I feel for you earlier, I would have waited for you. I would have waited as long as you needed me to. But I was scared of you and the complication of being with you, not realizing that the depth and complexity of your nature is what I love most about you, because I love being the only one that gets you._

_Because I do, Peyton. I get you. You are the other half of me. And the world seems a better place because you are sharing it with me. I can be myself with you because as much as I get you, sometimes it seems like you are the only one out there who gets me,too, who understands without a word just what I need. And I understand a little bit better why you ran now that I'm with you, because I am starting to see that maybe all along, you felt the same way I did, and it scared you too. I just want you to know that I am ready to stop running if you are, and we can be afraid together. Because I don't want to miss out on us another minute. I am so in love with you, Peyton. I think I will love you forever._

_You're my forever, _

_Lucas_

She read the letter three times, letting his words flow over her wounded heart. To think that she was so afraid to let him know how she felt, when he was feeling that same fear. She laughed softly. Maybe the words Ellie had spoken to her the night of the storm weren't so far fetched after all.

"What are you doing?" Peyton jumped, looking up in shock. She was so intent on reading the letter, she didn't notice that Lucas had come into the room.

"I- uhh, I was.." Peyton stuttered, still caught up in the realization that her happiness was obtainable, and not just a fantasy she hid in the deepest corners of her heart.

"I can't believe you would go through my things. Those things are private!" Lucas said, running his hands over his head and pacing, turning away from her. "And to think I left Brody with mom to come and check on you since I didn't hear from you after you told me Ellie had left. I expected to find you upset, not going all cat burglar through my closet!"

Peyton smiled softly at the cat burglar comment, his words bringing back to memory Brooke's message to her about the infamous box. She stood up and walked over to him, pausing him in his rant as she reached out and turned him to face her. She took a chance, betting that this anger came from a place of vulnerability, because his heart was exposed without permission or warning.

_(If I let you baby finish what you started_

_It can't be like the days we had before_

_I want to work it out,_

_Your love is what I cry for,_

_I need to know on you I can depend)_

Leaning in, she grabbed his face in between her hands, forcing him to stop his tirade and look him in the eye. "I love you, too." She whispered, nodding her head as his eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. "I am so in love with you Lucas Scott, I _know_ I'll love you forever." And gently, oh so gently, she placed her lips on his and pulled him into a kiss.

_(We could try again, cry again_

_Be again, see again_

_Clearly this time, I mean clearly this time)_

Several moments passed and Lucas didn't move, so many moments that she was afraid maybe she had made a mistake in interpreting his feelings for her. After all, that note was written over 6 months ago, and it _was_ high school.

_(We could try again, cry again_

_Be again, see again_

_Clearly this time, I mean clearly this time)_

Embarrassed now, she began to pull away, breaking the kiss, only to be swept forcefully up into Lucas' chest. It was as if he had come alive after a long sleep, and now it was him taking control of the kiss, mashing his mouth fervently against hers, pulling her tightly against him, as if he could make them one by his will alone. She gave in eagerly, relief in knowing that there wasn't going to be an awful speech about how he loved her as a friend, but was in love with someone else.

_Looks like we'll be lovin' again, kissin' again_

_La da da da da_

_La da don-don don_

_Looking La da da da_

She didn't protest as he laid them down on the bed and began to move the kiss deeper, deeper. He moved away from her mouth and began to explore her face with his lips, returning to her mouth again and again as if it held him on a leash that only let him go so far before he was reeled back in. She moaned softly as he hit a particular spot on her neck, and she felt his grin on her neck as he nipped it again.

_[Yesterday apart felt like the weight of my tomorrow,_

_But today I feel so alone, lonely without you_

_I want you here with me, be exactly who you are to me_

_Be back here with me, we need…_

_We could love again, remember again,_

_Forgive me if I forget again,_

_To love you babe, ohhhh_

_To love you babe]_

"You don't think I remember?" he said, tripping his tongue lightly over her sensitive spot. "I remember everything about you." Moving back up to her face, he locked her lips in another fierce kiss. In retaliation, she bit his lip lightly, and when he reared back, forced him to continue rolling until she was on top.

"I remember some things too, you know," she said seductively, swooping down to place kisses on his jawline, lighting touching her tongue to the hinge of his jaw, causing him to let loose a groan. She made her way back to his mouth, loving the taste of his kisses, making up for lost time.

_Looks like we'll be lovin' again, kissin again_

_La da da da da_

_La da don-don don_

_Looking La da da da_

"I've missed this." She said thickly, caressing his face gently, overwhelmed by the sensation of finally being able to express how she felt. It had been such an emotional couple of weeks, she almost couldn't handle it, even if now the emotions were good. At the catch in her throat, he rolled her back over and tucked her under him, smoothing the hair from her face and looking into her eyes, bright with unshed tears.

"What wrong, Peyt?" he soothed, noticing the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I was so afraid," she confessed softly, looking down at his shirt and plucking softly at the buttons she had begun to open in the heat of the moment.

"Afraid of what?" he said, nuzzling her nose with his own.

"Afraid that you didn't feel the same anymore." she whispered.

"But I do," he said, pulling her face up with the tip of his finger, and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry if I forgot for awhile to show you, but it's always been there."

_[We could love again, remember again,_

_Forgive me if I forget again,_

_To love you babe, ohhhh_

_(Don't forget to love me)_

_To love you babe]_

_[Girl, I couldn't wait, to see your pretty face_

_Standing hand in hand with me,_

_look at all the joy you bring]_

"It's just been a rough month. A rollercoaster of emotions, you know? With Ellie coming, then going, finding out about your HCM, dealing with the rumors at school about Brody, Keith coming back, watching you with Rachel…" Peyton babbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey" he said, rubbing her arms gently. "Its okay to let it all out. I love you Peyton. I promise I do. And I am here for you in whatever way you need me. You just let me know okay, 'cause we're in this together." He lifted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips at her silence. "Okay?"

_[And look at all the times, I had to cry,_

_A puzzled man was I,_

_but now I have you back in my life_

_You're love so wonderful_

_Its incredible to be with you]_

"Okay" she said, finally allowing a smile to grace her lips. Looking up at him, she whispered, "Its always gonna be there, isn't it? You and me?"

He nodded, then rolled them over so that Peyton was lying on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. "Always, Peyt." He nuzzled the top of her head with his chin, taking in her scent, the feel of her curls on his neck, letting it sink in that she was his again, that he was here again, that finally, he was holding everything he ever wanted. And now they could have it. "Always."

_[Baby I'm so in love with you_

_I don't know what to do]_

_Looks like we'll be lovin' again_

Later that night, after dinner with Karen and Keith, Lucas pulled Keith aside. "So, I've thought about it." At Keith's questioning look, he clarified. "What you said about Peyton. And you were right." Lucas looked over to where Peyton was helping Karen clear the table. She met his gaze then smiled, ducking her head. "I think she'll say yes to me too."

Smiling Keith clapped Lucas on the back. "Looks like the Scott men are two for two!"

"No," Lucas said, grinning. Haley had come over that afternoon to pack up her things. Nathan had asked her to move back in with him, and she said yes. "Today, we're three for three."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my 5 winners who guessed chapter 10, I hope you caught on why it was dedicated to you- you guessed right! It was the only way I could reward you guys, since I couldn't figure out how to send you the doc early. Hope you enjoyed it.

The song is 'Lovin Again' by Jill Scott and Sisqo. ()= Jill Scotts part, [] = sisqo's part, everything else is the part they sing together

You know, Mark is a genius? I had to watch that episode again to get the dialogue right, and I noticed that Peyton never said Jake's name when she was talking about the one she loved, so she could've really been talking about Lucas there. An evil genius, but a genius nonetheless.

Yay! Everybody happy in OTH land! How long is that gonna last?

Alright guys, you need 61 reviews (to get to 300) to keep the daily updates going tomorrow, and you need them by midnight tonight, so put your review hats on! If you dont make it, dont worry, there will still be an update on Sunday. :)


	11. On Being There

A/N: So let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was this writer... oh who am I kidding! You dont want to hear that story, you want to read this story! And do you want to know why you can read this story today, when you didnt get to 300 reviews by midnight? Because around 6pm my time, a reviewer named Lvrfashion sat for 6 hours and reviewed every chapter individually, trying to get you guys to 300 even though they had just started the story. I got so excited, I stayed up to see if they would help you guys make it. So, thanks to their dedication, and to let them know that I do appreciate the comments and the individual reviews (no, I dont consider that abuse I consider it love), here is an early update.

This in no way takes away from everyone else who reviewed, because I appreciate every single one of my heartfelt reviews. But you can say thank you if you choose to lvrfashion that you are reading chapter 11 today instead of tomorrow. There will be an ud on Sunday as well, but to keep it going, you need to get to 400 by then.

Time Jump- If its still not clear by the end, tell me in a review and I'll explain!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 Being There

Peyton watched lethargically as Lucas zipped up the diaper bag and bent to lift Brody in his arms. Placing Brody in his bjorn, he sat down beside Peyton and put his hand on her knee. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay here alone? I can leave Brody with you."

Peyton shook her head. "No, go ahead and show off your offspring. I'll be okay." At his look of skepticism, she patted his face. "I'll be okay." She reiterated. "I have my music, and let's be real here. You and I both know that Haley'll be popping her head in here wanting to watch some girlie movie on tv."

At his hesitation, she hit him on the shoulder, careful to steer clear of the baby. "Go!"

Sighing, he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Ok, but call me if you need anything." He said as he left out the door.

True to form, not even 15 minutes later, the door opened and Haley poked her head in.

"Hey," she said, plopping onto the bed beside Peyton. "The boys just left, so its just you and me. I thought we could see if there was a good movie on tv."

Peyton laughed, shaking her head. She'd have to tell Lucas that she could now go into business as a psychic, her predictions were dead on.

"Sounds good." Peyton said to Haley, passing the remote to Haley.

Haley took the remote. "Before we start," she said hesitantly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Peyton shrugged. "Lets just say that if this were last year, me and a bottle of tequila would be real friendly right now." She sighed. "But with Brody and everything, that's not an option. I guess ""I'm dealing with Ellie's death the way she woulda wanted me to; by really living life.""

It had been an eventful week for Peyton: Getting together with Lucas, having the first batch of benefit cds arrive; then driving down to show Ellie, only to find her dead upon her arrival. "She would have wanted me to be here with you guys at the Classic. She would have loved Thanksgiving at Karen's. And she would have been happy that Lucas and I are together. So I'm doing my best to enjoy these moments and not let her death get to me."

Thanksgiving this year was bittersweet for Peyton. She had found Ellie's body the Saturday before, and had to make it through a trying week at school, still dealing with her grief. Lucas had been a rock for her, putting the newness of their relationship on hold to just be there for her, holding her at night when she cried, laying with her for hours just because she couldn't find the energy to do anything else but listen to the soothing sounds of his heartbeat; picking up the slack with Brody.

Karen had been supportive as well, especially when they found out that Larry wouldn't be home for the funeral or Thanksgiving since his boat was stuck out in the middle of nowhere; She was determined to surround Peyton with their makeshift family instead for support- inviting Haley and Nathan to join her, Lucas and Keith at the house for dinner.

Even Brody seemed as though he was trying to cheer Peyton up, smiling every chance he got when Peyton held him or changed him. He was a sight to behold at dinner, placed in a Bumbo chair his grandmother bought him, that made it seem like he was sitting at the table with the rest of the family, waving his arms and smiling in excitement. Peyton looked around the dinner table that night, regretful that Ellie couldn't be there, but grateful for the opportunity to be a part of a family again, something that hadn't happened in more than 8 years.

"Thanksgiving made me realize that even though I lost 2 moms and a best friend, I still have Karen, Brody, you and Nathan," she allowed a small smile to creep across her face. "Lucas."

Haley smiled at the look on Peyton's face. It was the same one she often saw on hers when she looked in the mirror when she thought of Nathan. " And even my dad being so far away all the time doesn't bother me as much, because he left me in good hands, even if he doesn't know it." Peyton continued.

"Well, if there's anything Nathan and I can do, just let us know." Haley said softly, placing her hand over Peyton's.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, and I think I'll be okay" Peyton said, then smirked. "Changing the subject. I see Nathan sent Lucas in here awfully quickly when we got here. What exactly did you say to him when you told him our idea to switch rooms?"

"Oh nothing," Haley said, embarrassed. "I just might have mentioned a night reminiscent of the time he saved all my articles from the rain in the blackout a week ago, since we don't have to worry about his mom or dad popping up unexpectedly.

Peyton, having already heard the story, let out a sigh. "Well, I guess I can let Lucas crash here for the night," rolling her eyes as if it were a sacrifice to have him with her.

"So sorry to inconvenience you!" Haley said sarcastically, shoving Peyton, who had begun to laugh.

"I'll suffer through it." Peyton said, calming herself.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Haley said, giving Peyton a knowing glance. "Lets just start the movie."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

""This food looks _amazing_ Mrs. Battle."" Nathan said, looking around the table in awe.

"Yeah, thanks so much for inviting us, even with the extra addition." Lucas smiled, looking down at Brody who was laying wide eyed in his fathers arms, chewing on his fist in contentment.

"No problem." She smiled gently at Brody. "He doesn't look like he eats much."

Everybody laughed as Lucas replied, "No, he's good with his fist right now."

When Nathan reached for the food to serve himself, Mrs. Battle gently reprimanded him. ""Nathan, we say grace in this house.""

""Oh, I'm sorry."" Nathan said, pulling his hand back.

"Dude, even Brody knew that, and he's only been here 3 months!" And indeed, Brody had taken his hands out of his mouth and was holding them in front of him, as if he were praying.

Mr. Battle laughed, and to save Nathan from further embarrassment, moved the conversation along. ""Leah, would you like to say grace?""

Leah, Tony's younger sister, closed her eyes and began to pray. ""Thank you, dear God, for the lasagna."" She began to smirk. ""Thank you _also_ for sending Lucas here, and having him sit _next_ to me, because he is really… _really_ fine.""

Mr. Battle chuckled as he opened his eyes. ""Nice. That was heartfelt. Let's eat.""

As everyone else laughed, Lucas leaned over and whispered to her, ""Best grace ever.""

Tony began to spoon food on his plate. ""So. Pops,… I was just telling these guys about how I'm gonna light Nathan up in the Classics tomorrow night.""

Mr. Battle leaned back in his chair. ""Hmm, well, you know who holds the all-time record for points in the Classic.""

""Alright, here we go."" Mrs. Battle shook her head, as if she had heard this story before.

""You played ball, Mr. Battle?"" Nathan asked curiously.

Mr. Battle leaned forward, waving his fork. ""Son, I lit 'em up in high school.""

Lucas, who had been stuffing food into his mouth as best he could with a baby in one arm, looked up. ""That's cool, what happened?""

"_Life_ happened." Mr. Battle nodded to Lucas. "Something that it looks like you know a little something about. ""Well, I had _this_ knucklehead."" He said, pointing to Tony.

Tony protested. ""Hey, man!""

Nathan, thinking of his dad, asked. "Was it hard – letting go? I mean, wondering what-what might've been?"

Mr. Battle shook his head. ""Not really. At a certain point, it's not about what _might've_ been but what might _be_. On the drive out, you see all those guys hanging out on street corners, talking about what _might_ have been-""

Mrs. Battle cut him off, interrupting. ""Honey, you need me to get you your soapbox or you doing ok from your seat?""

Mr. Battle laughed and Lucas protested. "Its okay, Mrs. Battle." Looking down at Brody, he continued to speak. "Its good for me to hear this."

"Why is that Lucas?" she asked, curious."

Lucas shared a look with Nathan. "Well, my dad, ""he hangs out with what _might_ have been.""

Mr. Battle nodded. ""Well it's a… it's a tough thing. But I bet, deep down, he wishes the best for both of you. Good education and uh,…the hope that you'll… find your way. That's what every father hopes for his child."" He looked at Lucas and smiled. "Just like that's what you want for Brody there."

AJ looked up skeptically. ""Not _yours_.""

""Whoa,"" Tony pointed his fork at his little brother. ""Fall back, little man.""

""My younger son is referring to the father I never knew."" Mr. Battle clarified. ""But I bet, somewhere out there, he's thinking the same thing. That's what fathers do,"" whether they show it or not."

He looked around the table as he continued. "And just because my father didn't show it to me, didn't mean I had to do the same. However stuck in the "might have been" your dad is, has nothing to do with the type of dad you two have to be, or are going to be."" He nodded his head towards Brody. "And by the looks of it, you've already started to realize that. Brody is a lucky boy.""

Lucas smiled gratefully at the praise. "You know what, Mr. Battle?" Lucas said, picking up his fork. "I'm beginning to think we both are."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, the family moved to the front lawn for a game of basketball. Mr. Battle explained that just because he had to give up basketball as a career, didn't mean he had to give up playing it. Lucas mused on that point as he sat and watched with Brody as Nathan and Tony played Mr. Battle and AJ. And since he wasn't doing anything since he was holding Brody, he couldn't refuse when Leah approached him and asked if she could give him a makeover. Of course, it was after Leah had already begun that Mrs. Battle came over and confiscated Brody, cooing to him as she walked inside.

A little later, feeling like a new man with his blush, blue eyeshadow, and luscious pink lip gloss, Lucas rose as Mr. Battle headed out for work.

Lucas joined the crew as Nathan was shaking Mr. Battle's hand. ""Thanks a lot, Mr. Battle. I appreciate it.""

Lucas agreed, shaking his hand next. ""You got a great family, sir. You must be proud of them.""

Mr. Battle agreed. ""I am."" He looked at Nathan shaking his finger. "Nathan, make sure you bring your best tomorrow. And Lucas, don't yell too much at Nathan when my son schools him."

The boys watched him as he got in the car and drove away. ""Battle, man,"" Nathan said in awe. ""you have… an _awesome_ dad.""

Tony grinned. ""Yeah. You know, he coulda played D1 ball but, you know, just end up being a dad instead.""

""He's not bitter about it at all."" Nathan said in surprise.

""No,"" Tony agreed. ""my dad's in _love_ with life, man. I mean, we're doing good now. But… when we were little, man, we came up broke as _hell_."

""What changed?"" Lucas asked, curious.

Tony shook his head. ""Nothing. He just kept working the same two jobs. You know, he was happy then and he's happy now."" At Nathan's nod, he continued. ""You know, he says regret makes you old, and bitterness poisons the people around you.""

""Your father's a smart man."" Lucas looked toward the house. ""I hope one day I can be half as good a dad as him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas let himself in the room quietly, to find Peyton dozing on the bed, in spite of the music playing in the background. He spread a blanket on the bed next to her and laid Brody onto it, who was still awake. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took the picture of her and Ellie out of her hand and placed it on the nightstand. Swiping a finger gently over her face to remove the last trace of tears, he bent and kissed her forehead and she stirred.

"Hey" she said, smiling as she realized who it was. Sitting up, she ran a hand over her face to wake herself up. "How was your dinner?"

"It was great. Brody was such a trooper. And Mr. Battle was such an inspiration." Peyton waited quietly as he began to explain. "I mean, He had to give up basketball, just like Dan did, but he's not bitter about it at all. And he was so close with his wife, and his kids…"

"It was something I had always dreamed a family was, but I thought it only existed in movies." It was good to see it possible in real life."" Lucas continued to fill Peyton in on his night.

"I'm glad Luke," Peyton said, laying her hand on his knee.

"Nathan and I were talking, and one day, we're gonna be that kind of dad." Lucas said. "I'm just scared." He frowned. "For Nathan it's hypothetical, but for me, Brody's already here. What if I become Dan and not Mr. Battle, and start to resent Brody because my life didn't turn out the way I thought it would?"

Peyton squeezed his knee. "You already _are_ like Mr. Battle, babe. I mean think about it. Who gave up basketball for his son? Mr. Battle. If you were Dan, you would have put basketball before Brody, not worrying about telling people about your HCM so Brody could get tested. Matter of fact, if you were Dan you wouldn't have claimed Brody in the first place! And look at him."

They looked together at Brody, who laid beside her on a blanket, bobbing his head awkwardly as if to the music, when in reality it was just because he hadn't gotten the hang of holding his head up. Peyton laughed softly as he face-planted into the blanket, then made a funny face for him as he turned his head toward the sound.

"Was Dan ever there for you when you were Brody's size? Does he have a picture of you like that in his head?" She said urgently, turning back to Lucas, who had started to brood at the thought of becoming like Dan.

"No, he doesn't because he wasn't there." She put on her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. "You didn't show up on his doorstep unexpectedly. He knew about you and had time to think about his choices, and he didn't do half the things for you that you did without hesitation for Brody." She caressed his cheek lightly.

Lucas leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. Opening them, he looked over at Brody, laying his hand on his back and rubbing gently. Brody had given up the fight to stay up, laying his head down on the blanket and closing his eyes, sticking his fist in his mouth. Rising, Lucas picked Brody up and placed him in the crib Peyton ordered from the front desk.

"Goodnight baby boy, Daddy loves you." Lucas muttered, smoothing the covers over the sleepy baby. Crawling onto the bed and over Peyton, he put his elbows down on either side of her and leaned in, rubbing their noses together. "What would I do without you?" He said softly.

"You won't ever have to find out." Peyton said, tapping her nose to his.

He smiled at the thought, then sobered as he looked into her eyes and caught the lingering sadness that still rested there. "How are you holding up?"

Peyton sighed. "I miss her. And I think about it a lot when I'm alone. But you guys haven't left me alone enough for it to get too bad."

At his sheepish look, she placed her hands along his jaw. "I appreciate you looking out for me." She smirked knowingly. "And shanghaiing Nate and Haley into duty too. But tonight was good for me."

"How _did_ you end up alone, wily?" he asked puzzled. When he'd left, Haley promised him she wouldn't leave Peyton for a second.

"I pretended to fall asleep during some chick flick she put on to 'keep me company.'" Peyton air quoted.

"You are so devious," Lucas muttered, leaning in and taking her lips with his. They kissed softly. After several moments, Peyton leaned back and replaced her lips on his with her forehead. "I'm sorry Lucas. But could we…could you just hold me for a while?"

He looked into her eyes, bright from unshed tears. "Sure, he said, rolling off of her and pulling her into his arms. "For as long as you need me."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I love Leyton. This story is so fun for me because I get to write happy leyton, before all the drama and betrayal of TLA in season 5, or even Lucas choosing Brooke a second time in season 3. *sigh*

Ok, enough about my thoughts, how about yours? Ok with the time jump (though it wasnt big)? Hated it? All reviews are loved, even if you dont agree.


	12. When Mom Finds Out

A/N: I'm sorry guys! I totally forgot about the 'Are you wearing eyeshadow' comment! hahaha i loved it on the show. I probably didnt include it because I didnt rewatch the Peyton drunk scenes since this Peyton didnt need to hang with Rachel or get drunk. I may go back and try to put it in. Thanks LeytonLove4ever.

demeter18- love your imagination, and you are welcome to keep the thoughts coming, though thats a lot of drama for one little fic. If I ever use something you say, I will be sure to give you a shoutout- if I didnt think of it already! :)

bballluvrsr23- Nathan and Haley know so far that Leyton is together kinda because of the room switch situation. If you want to know who else knows after this chapter, ask again in a review. :)

Maygen Lauren- I dont know if you noticed, but I love kidfics too, which is why I write them. So keep enjoying!

This is a fluffy together letyon fic throughout, just to let you guys know, although there will be drama of a different kind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 When Mom Finds Out

It was Monday evening and everyone was back home. The Ravens had won the classic, and the cheerleaders had come in 4th place in their competition. In a way Peyton was glad they hadn't won; it was weird enough going to the classic without Brooke; winning without her when it was her dream that brought them there would have bittersweet. Though the cheerleaders had the day off to recuperate from the classic, the basketball team still had practice.

Lucas entered his room to find Peyton on the bed laying faced down, focused on something in her sketchbook. She had her legs crossed in the air, and slowly swung them back and forth, biting her lower lip as she frowned down at the page.

Lucas put his bags down quietly, then jumped on the bed, laying flat out and landing with his face next to hers. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, grinning.

Peyton screamed, so focused on what she was doing that she hadn't noticed Lucas entering the room. "Ohhh" she said, rolling onto her back and putting her arm over her chest. "You scared me!"

Lucas rolled over and leaned over her. "Oh, I didn't mean to." he frowned playfully. "Let me kiss you and make it better."

Leaning in, he locked lips with hers. Peyton smiled against his lips, pulling his body closer, only to push him off hurriedly. "Eww Luke, get off! You're all sweaty!"

He rolled off her, offended. "That's what happens when you play basketball, Peyton. Its not like I smell." He lifted his arm to sniff. "At least, I don't think I do."

She laughed at the look on his face. "I thought you were just coaching?" She asked, a little confused.

"I am" Lucas said, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. "Part of being a coach is demonstrating plays. I got a little carried away and Whitey let me play for awhile."

"Is that safe?" Peyton said, kneeling on the bed to face him, placing her hand over his heart.

Lucas covered her hand with his. "I wouldn't risk it if it weren't, Peyton. I'm taking my medication so I can play without worry for short periods of time- there's actually nothing stopping me from playing medically, but my mom would worry to much for it to be worth it."

"So," she said, running her hands over his bare chest. "There's nothing stopping you from participating in…" she put her hands behind his head and pulled him close, "strenuous activity."

"Brody…" Lucas murmured, his lips a breath away from hers.

"…is sleep in his crib and we're going to the café tonight for dinner, and Karen's already there, so noone should be walking through that door anytime soon." Peyton whispered, grinning.

Lucas crushed his mouth to hers and leaned forward, forcing Peyton to fall back on the bed. He followed her down, never taking his lips off hers. Peyton moaned as he began to take the kiss deeper, rubbing his hands up and down her sides before creeping between them and playing with the buttons on her shirt.

One button, then another, fell to the wayside as Lucas slowly made his way down her front. He raised her up, nibbling on her neck as he helped her remove her arms from confines of the shirt . Chuckling against her neck, he raised his head and looked into her eyes. "What's up with the extra layers, blondie?" He said, rubbing her stomach through the sleeveless top that still remained a barrier.

"It went with the outfit," she said cheekily, before pulling his head back down. "Besides," she murmured against his lips, "Who said you were allowed under there?"

He raised his head, puzzled.

She smiled. "Yet."

He chuckled, then swooped down and began kissing her again. "I bet I can change your mind."

Peyton gasped as he hit a sensitive spot. "If you keep that up, I'm not gonna stop you from trying."

They sank back into the kiss, neither one of them noticed the front door slamming, which is why it came as such a surprise to hear Karen's voice at the door. "What is going on here?!"

Lucas and Peyton jumped apart, startled since they didn't realize someone else was in the house.

"Put your clothes on and meet me in the kitchen, right now!" Karen kept her voice low so as to not wake up Brody, but did nothing to disguise the anger in her voice. Lucas jumped off the bed and picked up his shirt, as Peyton reached over the side of the bed and did the same to hers. They quietly got dressed and made their way to the kitchen, to face the wrath of Karen.

They sat at the kitchen table as Karen was at the oven, turning on the stove for the teapot. "I came home because I left the pie I made for us for dessert tonight here, and not at the café like I thought." she began casually, as if she was asking 'how was your day?'

"Imagine my surprise to find my son and the girl he swore was just a friend, half naked in bed in an empty house!" Karen said, slamming the teapot down over the flames.

"I would think that having had Brody would make you be a little more careful, Lucas. You know from experience that accidents happen, and yet, here you are again!" Karen scolded, slamming cupboards looking for teabags.

"And to lie to me! 'Peyton and I are just friends.' Well unless the definition of friendship has changed, I think she's a little more than that!"

She sat at the table where the two teenagers sat uncomfortably, watching the tirade. "How long has this been going on?"

"A week" Lucas protested. "And I didn't lie to you mom!" He grabbed her hand, as if his touch would make her believe him. "I wouldn't do that! I had no idea Peyton felt that way about me until last week. And trust me when I say, what you saw is as far as it has ever gotten."

"Karen," Peyton began hesitantly. "Please know that I would never disrespect your house by doing anything under your roof that you would disapprove of. And it wasn't our intention to lie. I mean, with Ellie's death and Thanksgiving and the classic, it's been a rough week. Lucas and I haven't even talked about being together ourselves, much less told anyone officially."

"So you haven't defined your relationship, but you can violate my trust? What would I have walked in on if I had come 15 minutes later?" Karen got up again and stood by the sink, leaning over it with a pained look on her face, as if she were wrestling with a thought that was distasteful.

"Nothing mom, I swear!" Lucas protested.

Karen turned around, facing the two seated at the table. Peyton's hand had crept into Lucas' and held it tightly. Having a dead mom and an absent dad meant that she hadn't had much experience with lectures, and Karen had her terrified. Lucas squeezed her hand reassuringly, but, knowing his mother, didn't dare look at her to offer any other form of consolation.

"Peyton, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to move back home." At their look of horror, Karen explained, resolutely. "I can't have you two living under my roof and trust that you won't behave that way again. It was fine for you to stay here when you two were friends, but Lucas, you have already proven to me you aren't always responsible when you are in a relationship. As your mother, I have to protect you from that temptation. I know how you feel about Peyton. You've had a crush on her since you were old enough to notice girls. And I don't believe that you will be able to restrain yourself and not act on those feelings." Karen sat down and grabbed Peyton's free hand at the sight of the teenager's look of shock.

"This is not a punishment, Peyton. I am happy for you that you two found each other, and I am not so old that I don't remember what its like to be in love and in a new relationship. But my experience and Lucas' experience has taught me that the people who live in this house can't just 'make out' as you kids call it, without it leading to something more." Peyton sat looking down at their joined hands, numb, listening as Karen continued to speak.

"You can still visit with Brody. You can still eat dinner with us. You are still a part of this family. The ONLY thing that has changed is that at night, you and Lucas will sleep in different beds."

"I can take the couch mom!" Lucas pleaded. "Don't make her leave. We're SORRY! And I PROMISE you, it won't happen again."

"No Lucas." Karen said firmly. "I cant risk it. The couch is not a long term solution, and unless you are planning on breaking up with Peyton sometime soon, we need a plan that's more permanent. And you shouldn't stop expressing your feelings for one another. Its good to touch and kiss." She looked at their hands, still clasped under the table. "Hold hands. I'm just doing my best to make sure it doesn't go any further than that, and Brody ends up with a sibling."

"What about Brody?" Peyton said quietly, still not moving.

Karen sighed. "Brody will stay here overnight, with Lucas. I still don't feel comfortable allowing him to be in the house with you on a long-term basis without someone else there to help if something happens. And the bottom line is, regardless of how you feel about him, ultimately Brody is only _Lucas'_ son and just _Lucas'_ responsibility."

Karen sighed again, troubled by the sight of the forlorn teenager. Lucas had a mutinous expression on his face, but Peyton's face had been wiped of all emotion, and that worried her. She did not protest as she had 2 months ago when Karen first suggested that arrangement; then she fought like a mother bear protecting her cub. The Peyton before her now looked defeated, like all the fight was gone.

Karen was startled out of her musings by the slip of Peyton's hand out of hers. "Where are you going?" Karen asked.

"To pack my things and move them back to my house, like you said." Peyton said quietly, continuing to walk out of the kitchen.

"You can wait until after dinner." Karen said, confused. "I told you, nothings changed except you have to go home to sleep."

Peyton looked back at Karen, eyes shuttered and blank. "Sure." She turned and continued to walk away.

"Wait, what about dinner?" Karen said, not understanding why Peyton continued towards the room.

Peyton stopped at the door to Lucas' room. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll pass." And with that she entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Lucas continued to protest his mother's decision, to no avail. He too, was concerned with Peyton's reaction, as he expected her to help him argue their point and convince his mother to let her stay. Storming away from the kitchen, he entered the room to find Peyton, not holding Brody as he expected, but laying on the bed, curled up listening to her ipod.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there." Lucas said, sitting on the bed and stroking her side with one hand while removing an earpiece with the other.

"She doesn't trust me Luke." Peyton said softly, pausing her music. "Not with you, not with Brody. I should have known something was going to happen. Whenever I get to be happy, fate comes and does something to mess it up."

"Hey, hey, hey." Lucas soothed. "She trusts you, she just doesn't trust me. And she's mostly making Brody stay here as punishment for me, since I wont have any help with him with you gone. I'll have to do the midnight feedings alone." He said, grinning, trying to lighten her mood.

"She still doesn't see me as his mom, Luke. She never will. I'll always just be a friend who's helping you raise your son." Peyton said, speaking in a monotone.

"That's not it at all," Lucas protested. "Look, its just temporary. Once she calms down, I'll get her to let you move back into the house. It'll be a week tops."

He patted her side and stood up. "Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner?"

"I think I'm just gonna stay here and chill for a while. I don't feel like eating." She put her headphones back in her ear. "Take Brody with you, he's up. I'll see you two when you get back."

But when he returned that evening, the room was empty; Peyton was no longer there. All traces of her presence were gone, as if she had never been there in the first place. And even more telling, she had taken none of Brody's things.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm worried about Peyton. She took quite a blow there from Karen. What do you think she's gonna do?

Cliffhangers are the pits, especially if you cant read what happens tomorrow. But wait, there's still a chance! Get to 400 tonight(midnight!) and there _will_ be a review tomorrow! If not, you'll have to wait until Tuesday!


	13. Decisions and Consequences

A/N: You guys are awesome! You just won more daily updates! They continue til Tuesday! 500 is the next stop to keep it going! And I love the long reviews! I dont get to talk about the show or my stories with anyone but you guys, so I love all your comments, even if its about the show and not necessarily the story! :)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 Decisions and Consequences

Lucas laid in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He had slept on his own for 17 years without fail, but now he couldn't fall asleep without Peyton warm next to him. Even though Brody had been down for over 2 hours, Lucas found himself tossing and turning, his mind racing.

Finally he gave up, placing his hands under his head and giving himself over to his thoughts. Dinner had been awkward, his mother attempting to act as though nothing had changed, even though Peyton's empty chair sat there accusingly. She and Keith made the announcement that they were engaged excitedly, and Lucas congratulated them wholeheartedly, but his mind had soon turned back to the blonde that was missing.

He wished he could say he had never seen Peyton that way before, but he had. In the car when she would run the red lights, believing people always left. When her dad left early for his business trips after promising he would stay. When Brooke walked into the room after she had finished professing her feelings to him. When she found out about Nicki. When Brooke left. When Haley left. When Jake left. There were too many instances for him to count where Peyton had been left, intentionally or unintentionally, by the wayside, and he worried for her because there was nothing he could do about it.

Grimly, he got out of bed and began to pack. There _was_ something he could do, if he was willing to take a stand. Brody needed Peyton. Peyton needed Brody. And Lucas needed Peyton. There was no reason they all couldn't have what they needed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost midnight when he let himself into Peyton's front door, locking it behind him. He didn't want his mother walking in on them again. He made his way quietly up to her room, and placed the bags down by the door. Peyton had left a light burning on the desk; she must have been working before she went to bed. Stripping Brody of his coat and hat, he placed him in the cradle next to the bed, relieved that Peyton hadn't taken it down.

Taking off his own outer gear, he perused the artwork that had been left on the desk, trying to gauge Peyton's mood. What he saw only made him certain that he had made the right choice in coming over. One picture was in comic strip format, with Brody as a baby sleeping in two different cribs, then as a toddler in two different living rooms, then as a child standing in front of two different doors, his backpack over his shoulder. The caption read "The New American family?"

Another picture had Peyton in the dark outside looking into the window of a house, and inside Lucas sat with Brody on his lap, Karen and Keith cuddled together, and everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV. The caption read "Uninvited." Lucas put the pictures down and turned off the light, climbing into bed. He laid down, pulling Peyton's tense, curled up body into his arms.

She turned into his side, her entire body relaxing bonelessly into his arms, her hand making his way over his heart. Her lips turned up at the corners but she never woke up, making Lucas smile along with her. He ran his hand lightly down her face, pausing slightly at the feel of undried tears on her cheeks.

"Definitely the right decision." He thought to himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas opened his eyes sleepily, to meet the shocked green ones hovered above him. "What are you doing here?" she asked urgently. Your mom's gonna kill you!"

"Well, good morning to you too, Blondie" He said, smiling. He reached up and pulled her into a kiss. "Mmmmm, that what Im doing here." Lucas said against her lips.

Peyton pulled back and covered her mouth. "Don't, I have morning breath."

Lucas just shrugged. "So do I. Did that make you not want to kiss me?" At the shake of her head, he crooked his finger. "Then come back here and kiss me good morning." Smiling, she leaned in and complied. "Now tell me you missed me." He said smugly, laughing as she hit him with a pillow.

She laid down next to him and rested on his chest so she could look into his eyes. "I missed you," she said quietly, "And I'm glad that you're here. But I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom. She's gonna kill you Luke! Not to mention me!" Peyton gasped in horror. "She's going to think I put you up to this!"

Peyton scrambled off the bed and looked for his bag. "I love you for this, I do, Luke, but you've got to go back home before your mom finds out you're here."

Lucas hid his grin at the sight of Peyton running around like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for everything in her room that was his or Brody's. "She already knows I'm here." Lucas said casually. "I left her a note."

"You what!?!" Peyton cried as she narrowed her eyes at Lucas. "What were you thinking!?"

Lucas sat up in the bed. "I was thinking that what my mother did to you was unfair and unreasonable, and I was taking a stand."

He got up and began making his way toward Peyton, who had dropped his bag in the middle of the floor and stood there, listening. "When she first found out about Brody she sat me down and explained that like it or not, I was now an adult who had adult responsibilities in raising a child. I had to make decisions about what was best for him, and put them above what I wanted to do."

He grabbed her arms and rubbed them gently. "Last night, I made a decision that was the right thing to do for my son." He laid his forehead on hers. "I can't deny that its good for me too, but what's best for Brody is to be with _both his parents_, and for mom and dad to be happy."

"And you," he punctuated each break with a kiss. "make me," "very happy."

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to melt into his embrace. When they came up for air, she reluctantly pointed out something that had been on her mind.

"Your mom kinda had a point last night." She began hesitantly, plucking at his t-shirt. "We haven't exactly defined our relationship."

Before she could finish, Lucas interrupted her with a kiss. "You mean besides you being my best friend," and another kiss, "my baby's mama," another kiss, "the love of my life?" He slanted his mouth across hers and increased the intensity. Coming up for air, he completed the definition of their relationship. "My one and only girlfriend?"

Peyton pulled out of his embrace and put her hands on her hips with a look of consternation on her face. "You mean you got rid of Rachel?" She pouted. "And I was _so_ looking forward to sharing."

He pulled her back in with a growl and she broke her pout, giggling against his lips. "There will be no sharing, and I expect you to fight viciously for my honor." He said, frowning.

"Yes, your majesty." Peyton said, snickering, burying her head in his chest when she couldn't stop the giggles. Her body was bursting with sheer happiness, and she felt so charged she almost couldn't be still. Her thoughts kept racing, tumbling over the same phrases. He chose her. He fought for her. He didn't leave her alone.

She had gone through both extremes of emotions in such a short time that she couldn't contain herself. She ran her hands up and down Lucas' back, his sides, up his neck, and through his hair, placing kisses all over his face and neck when her laughter calmed. He just held her, and let her do as she pleased, until finally, with one last tight squeeze, he let her go.

"As much as I'm loving this conversation," Lucas said, "We still have school today. I need to get Brody dressed and fed so I can drop him off at mom's before class."

"Okay," she said, snapped into mommy mode at the mention of Brody. I'll shower while you feed him, and then I'll get him dressed while you get ready. Break on three! One, two, three, break!" And with that she left him laughing as she bounded to the shower.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas walked as fast as he could up the walk of the café with the carseat in his hand and opened the door. He had arrived home to drop off Brody, only to find the house empty, his mother nowhere in sight. When they were all living on Burnette Drive together, Lucas and Peyton would leave Brody at the house when they went to school, since Karen didn't leave for the diner until around lunchtime.

"Hey Lucy," Lucas panted, greeting the cashier. "Have you seen my mom?"

Lucy nodded, then reached into her apron. "Yes, she was in here early today, but she left out again. She told me I would see you this morning, and she wanted me to give you this."

Lucy handed Lucas a note, then went to help a customer who rang for her. Placing the carseat on the floor, he opened the note and read its contents. It simply said:

When adult sons decide to make adult decisions, they must also face adult consequences. You believe you can take care of Brody alone, then you have my blessing to do so. I wish you the best in finding child care. Love, Mom.

P.S. When you decide to move back home, I'll be happy to watch Brody for you again. I will be at Keith's if you remember that you are only 17 and still need my help.

Frustrated, Lucas crumpled up the note and jammed it in his pocket. What was he supposed to do with Brody with only 15 minutes left until school started?

Lucas stood there, racking his brain, then mobilized himself to move. He text Peyton to meet him in front the school, grabbed Brody, and made his way to Tree Hill High. Two heads was always better than one.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are we gonna do Luke?" Peyton said, bouncing Brody as she watched Lucas shoot lay-up after lay-up. "It was nice of Whitey to watch him while we are in class today, but this won't work everyday."

When he got to school and explained the situation to Peyton, Peyton remembered how Whitey took Jenny for Jake, and had let him bring Jenny to practice. Running with that literally, Lucas had gone to Whitey's office and offered a short explanation, that his mother would no longer watch Brody and they needed help for the day.

He promised that he or Peyton would take him during their study halls and during their lunch break, which is what they were on now. Lucas thought best with a basketball in his hands, and so here they were, halfway through the day, with the temporary crisis averted but the more long term solution still up in the air.

"I can't believe my mother would stoop this low," Lucas grumbled as he drove once more to the hoop. "You would think she would be more sympathetic, seeing as how she was once in my shoes."

"That's probably why she's doing it." Peyton said gently. "She doesn't want you to get caught in a situation where you have two babies to take care of- one is hard enough. Even though Momma wouldn't trade you for the world!" She ended in a singsong voice, nuzzling Brody.

He stopped and smirked at Peyton. "Two babies is a possibility? So that means that I will be getting some eventually?"

He ducked laughing as Peyton threw Brody's hat at him. "Not if you keep talking like Skills!"

"Trust me, I do not want another one anytime soon. You think she would understand that Brody is the best lesson for why birth control is your friend." Lucas sat below Peyton and tucked the basketball next to him.

"By the way, what are you doing taking her side?" He took Brody from her, making faces at the baby and causing him to laugh. "You're supposed to be on our side, right Brody?"

Brody cooed, as if he were in agreement with his dad, making Peyton laugh. She sobered quickly. "No, I'm not on Karen's side. She knew how important it was to me that I always be with him, that he would always have a mother, and she still took that from me, no matter how well-intentioned she was. Just because I can kinda understand doesn't mean I am in agreement, or that it doesn't still hurt."

"So if she came to us and said we could all come back to the house and live together, you wouldn't come with me and Brody?" Lucas said seriously.

"Of course I would." Peyton said, caressing his cheek. "You and Brody are my family right now, and that includes Karen. Family should forgive, and stick together. Life is too short for grudges, and since I don't have any family left- that's here anyway- it's all on your side Luke."

"God I love you" Lucas said, gripping her neck and pulling her down for a fierce kiss. Their tongues met, dueling in the confines of her mouth.

"This is a basketball gym, not a bordello, people!" They broke apart to find Whitey advancing on them. "Not exactly the example you should be setting for your son!"

He reached over and grabbed Brody from Lucas, making his way back out of the gym. "By the way, you two should skedaddle before you're late for class. And instead of locking lips with your girlfriend, you need to be looking for daycare for your offspring, Scott! I am not a nanny!"

Lucas and Peyton burst into laughter as soon as the door closed. There were 15 minutes still left in the lunch period- They had a feeling Whitey just wanted an excuse to steal his 'honorary grandson.'

Because of practice and the suddenness of the lack of daycare situation, at the end of the day Whitey agreed to watch Brody for the rest of the week. It was decided that Peyton would not cheer during the next game to watch Brody in the stands while Lucas coached, and until the situation was resolved, she would continue to watch him after school until an alternative was found. She could still assist the cheerleaders with their routines and adjusting to the loss of a member while she had Brody, and it wasn't as if Peyton would die if she didn't cheer. She didn't want Lucas to lose yet another piece of the game in giving up his assistant coach position, just because he stood up for Peyton and his son.

During their remaining study halls, they researched potential daycares in the area- ones that were certified and took infants, and also had flexible times in case practice or school commitments ran over. They agreed to miss a day of school and take Brody with them, to visit the potential sites and to get a feel of the place before they left their son in the care of strangers. Since they had skipped school before for a lot less, why not for the well-being of their son? Besides, 'cough cough,' they were sick. It wasn't like they were missing any crucial tests or quizzes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Lucas and Peyton lay in bed together, leisurely enjoying a 'conversation' as they talked about their newly defined relationship. Peyton had already explained to him that she wanted to take it slow, and Lucas agreed, admitting to Peyton, "I'm a little scared of the Scott sperm myself right now."

But what exactly 'taking it slow" meant, was currently being negotiated.

"So is this permissible?" Lucas asked, grinning devilishly against her lips. He began to play with the skin exposed between her sleep shorts and tank top.

Peyton cleared her throat, then put on a serious look on her face. "Yes, that is acceptable." She said breathlessly.

"And what about…this?" his hand skimmed up her side, resting gently on her ribcage, not quite touching her breast.

Peyton's breath caught in her throat in anticipation. She struggled maintain her calm. "Th-that's okay too." She stuttered.

Lucas took the kiss deeper, mating his tongue with hers. An eager participant, Peyton allowed their tongues to dance as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Peyton moaned at the sensation of his hands on her breasts. "Oh yeah, that too." She gasped, arching her back to push into his hands.

"And what about…" Lucas moved his mouth to her throat and his hand down to her…

"Wait, wait, wait!" Peyton said, trying to catch her breath and grab his hands at the same time. "I think the runner should make his way back to second and stay there for awhile."

Breathing heavily, Lucas nodded, then buried his head in her chest. "Okay," he said reluctantly, catching his breath. Then he looked up and smirked. "But if I'm gonna hang out on second base, I think I need to…explore my new home." He bent his head, and began to pay homage to her chest, not bothering to remove her shirt. "Something tells me it won't be too long before the pitcher walks me home."

It was several moments before Peyton could speak again. She croaked out, "I hate it when you're right." Lucas chuckled against her bellybutton, having deviously made his way to his favorite spot on her body next to her neck.

He knew that he was able to make it there partly due to keeping her mindless with pleasure, but mostly because of her trust in him. She knew he wouldn't take advantage, and that allowed her to let herself be free to enjoy the passion he made her feel. But as much as he teased her about it, he too was content to wait, and there was no rush to make it "home" anytime soon. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself along the way.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! I can appreciate that you are not liking Karen right now. I didnt like her either when I wrote her this way, but there was no choice, because, as many of you have noticed, what she is saying has some truth. She is a scared mother, who got pregnant at 17, so she knows where making out can end and doesnt want it to get worse. She is operating from fear for her son- she is not even thinking about Peyton, and doesnt really know her well enough to understand the damage she has just caused. So dislike her all you want (I wrote her that way), but keep that in mind.

Plus, I kind of like writing the slightly OOC Lucas where he actually fights to be with Peyton. I always thought he would if he was ever secure in her love for him, but on the show she's so wishy washy sometimes I can see where it would be hard for a boy like Lucas, who faced rejection from his father often, to put himself out there on something thats not a sure thing when it really mattered.

Hope you enjoyed the leyton interaction bonding and togetherness in this chapter!

UD tomorrow!


	14. California Living

A/N: This chapter is short, but necessary, so love it or hate it as long as you read it! Gripes are still reviews! :)

LeytonLove4ever- You should say that, and when they ask, who's Wills?, you can explain its from this fic, and they should read it! :) Then I can write for the show next season and Ill give a little shout out to you all the time. It would be great, *sigh*....

Oh, and I love Dan too. Hes so evil, hes funny. I mean he says things no one else can say. He goes place no one else can go, because he is that bad! I love it!

Firestarterchick- Karen did think she was separating them by sending Peyton home. Lucas left against her wishes, so she's trying to force him back home by withdrawing her support.

Annie- Karen is not putting Brody in any danger. Remember, she raised Lucas at 17 without any family, so she knows it can be done, but its a difficult road. And she has seen them take care of him, so she knows they are fit parents. Her move was to make them realize that they did use her for things, and they did need her help, and she made their lives easier, so that they would give in and follow her rules. And she didnt know about Whitey- she thought it would force them to miss school and rethink their whole plan. I dont think she knows them very well though. ;)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14 California Living

I wish I could say that I missed my son everyday in the 3 months that I had been without him. But I didn't, and that's what made me realize I had done the right thing, leaving him with Lucas by way of Peyton. I did miss him all the way back to California the day I left him, until I got home and was able to sleep through an entire night without being awaken. Every so often, when I went to the mall with the girls from my squad and saw a baby boy with brown hair in his stroller, I would wonder how he was doing, but it didn't last long, because I knew that with Lucas and Peyton, he was doing just fine.

California was a different world, much faster, harder, and colder than Tree Hill, and I slowly began to feel my true self slipping further and further away inside of me. Perfection was the name of the game in Orange County, and there was no time to let myself be, well _me_. I sometimes wondered if my friends would recognize me if they saw what I had to become to fit in this new world.

I was given a personal trainer as soon as I returned from Tree Hill by my mother to 'lose all that hideous baby weight,' which as it turned out, was part of an elaborate scheme that I wouldn't find out about until much later. I made the cheerleading squad easily, and with Daddy's money and a new wardrobe to go with my new toned and fit body, I was a part of the popular crowd in Orange County almost as soon as I stepped on campus.

As much as I bashed my mother over my lifetime for not supporting me, it was she that submitted my clothing designs to a design competition called Rogue Vogue. Imagine my surprise and pleasure when I was named the winner of the competition, gaining an internship the clothing business and the ability to start my new company, Clothes over Bros.

As soon as my name was announced as the winner, I almost jumped out of my skin I was so excited, and immediately I had the urge to call Peyton, my best friend, the one I had shared everything with since grade school, including boyfriends. That was so long ago it seemed like another life, another girl, and it was the loss of Peyton more than the loss of my son that often kept me up at night and had me reaching for the phone, hanging up every time I would press her speed dial out of habit to talk to her about my day.

I couldn't call her, not to check on Brody, not for anything, because I knew the moment I spoke to her, all my determination to live this life would crumble and I would want to be on the next plane to Tree Hill, back to being a teenager, back to the ability to open her front door and crawl into bed next to her and let go of the façade and just be Brooke Davis. Not the cheerleader, not the popular girl, not the bubbly party girl, and not the newly hardened, newly promoted face and founder of Clothes Over Bros; just B. Davis, friend unconditionally to P. Sawyer. But that wasn't possible.

At one point in time, I was excited at the thought of having to contact her, if only purely for legal reasons because of her sketches, but I was convinced that it wasn't necessary to let anyone know that they were in fact Peyton's drawings and not mine. It probably was for the best, that there was no longer a reason to stay in connection with Tree Hill.

No temptation to call Peyton, no temptation to see how Brody was doing, to look into his little face and find pieces of myself. Did he have dimples? Did his eyes turn brown like mine or stay blue like his dad's? And what about Peyton? Is she his mother? The aunt? I stopped myself as I always did when my mind went down that road, because nothing could come of it. I had made my decision and it was final. I finally had a bond with my mother, and my dream of designing clothes was coming true. Life as a fashion mogul was calling.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you get that it was Brooke's POV? For all of you that asked about Brooke, this is her 'return' to the story. You will see her again in a similar fashion throughout the fic, but to be honest, she will not physically be present in Tree Hill for a long while. So bear with me, and I am sorry if someone is mad at me for 'spoiling' but I dont think its fair to have you waiting around for a Brooke that won't be back until the sequel of this fic- The Return of Brooke Davis.

Its okay if you dont like that fact. Let me know if you are upset in a review, and I'll get back to you.

500 by midnight to keep the reviews going!


	15. Showing Love

A/N: Hey guys! My name means Blessed in Spanish. I speak it, and love it, so there you go. 82 is my birth year. 27 on Friday! YAY!

500! The reviews continue til Thursday! Next goal, 600!

I had mixed reviews for Brooke, which is fine, cause I love that you guys can be honest with me. I love Brooke (second half season 4 and later Brooke), but she WILL NOT BE BACK IN THIS FIC! She will return years later in a sequel fic, which I will tell you nothing about, so you will have to read it and see if you want to continue. Nobody knows in this fic she wont come back but me and now you guys, so they may still retain some hope. I know you guys think Brooke seems harsh, but she actually did the right thing (in my mind according to where her mind was). She is living the dysfunctional relationship that happens when a parent is not ready for a child, so she did the best thing for Brody. Reread her parts- she loves her son, which is why she gave him up. I stress this because that point and flashig to her POV help set up the sequel, which is actually what started this fic, until it became over 20 chapters and I felt that her return should be its own story.

Firestarterchik- Yes, Brooke's POV was condensed (it was like 3 months in 2 pages) I wrote it that way honestly because Brooke has been changed, by Hollywood culture and losing Peyton, who (according to me) gave her the support to be outgoing and bubbly, cause someone had her back and loved her unconditionally. In Cali, Brooke is 'on' all the time, and who she is _is _being lost in the shuffle, because she has to be reserved and maintain the image. You dont give people a window in, because they will use it against you. I'm glad you picked up on that. Plus, its quick cause she's not the focus of the story; I wanted you guys to just get a 'where is she now' update. :)

Bkworm52- Yes, there will be a concert. Yes the time capsule will be released there will be a school shooting. No I will not tell you guys how the universe has changed from Brookes disappearance and Brody's existence, but I will tell you when the chapter comes, in case you want to avoid it.

Brooke had Rogue Vogue the same weekend as the classic, remember? So this is is after Thanksgiving, before Christmas. Actually this chapter is the first Friday after Thanksgiving

Gonna try to write M. You can be honest if I need to stick to T.

If you are under 17, please stop reading at the end of the first part of the chapter. It is marked by a big sign that says "If you are under 17, please stop reading!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 Showing Love

The week passed and Karen made no attempt to change Lucas' mind nor did Lucas try to change his mother's. It was now Friday, and game night. Peyton was cheering the Ravens on with Brody in her lap, sitting where Lucas could see them with just a glance. She took note of when Karen entered with Keith to watch the game. She also noticed when Karen located her and Brody, by her sudden stop at the sight of them, and the following abrupt and deliberate glance away. Surprisingly, Peyton wasn't bothered by the snub from the woman she had considered like a mother to her. Maybe it was due to the fact that, in spite of the difficulties she faced this week, she had never been more settled.

Dependant solely on each other, she and Lucas had grown even closer as they struggled to deal with the loss of support from Karen. They had to create their own stability, having abruptly lost it, and what they found was even better. They worked well together, first in finding the daycare- Anna's Angels, and second in creating their own patchwork family unit.

Peyton liked to think they had some help from her mother, the name of the establishment being her first sign, so when she stepped in the colorful nursery and met the grandmotherly figure with the twinkling eyes who was in charge of the infants, Peyton knew that Brody would be in good hands.

Surprisingly it was Lucas who was reluctant to let go of his son. Maybe it was because of the trauma he sustained after visiting some of the less savory daycares- just because they had a license didn't mean they were the right ones to care for his son. Some of the centers were too focused on discipline and learning, others not enough, but Anna's Angels had just the right mix of love and learning, freedom and structure, that both Peyton and Lucas agreed this was where Brody would thrive while they were in school.

Peyton researched online and found that they qualified for daycare vouchers from the state. Upon applying for vouchers, they also found that they qualified for WIC, a Women, Infants, and Children's program that helped pay for Brody's formula and other necessities for both mother and baby. And thanks to Brody's trust fund from Brooke, which grew every month from lack of frequent use, taking care of Brody without parental help wasn't the problem Karen apparently thought it would be.

She and Lucas, determined to create the family environment they never had, had filled Nathan and Haley in on the new developments, and they all agreed to make a change for the new generation. They would create new family traditions together.

Lucas and Nathan, drawing from the Battle's, suggested the creation of family dinner. Every night they rotated the place, either Peyton's or Nathan and Haley's (who decided to stay with Deb since the apartment was no longer available), and the cook, with everyone having a turn. Peyton had not yet had a turn, and after her attempt to make cookies for Lucas one afternoon, which was enjoyable for both Lucas and Peyton, but not because of the taste of the cookies, it had been determined that she could contribute by being the official table setter.

After the infamous cookie batter fight that ensued after Lucas made fun of the fact that she had added too much salt, he lovingly kissed her and promised that he would take her turn as long as she needed, because he "didn't love her for her cooking skills, and it was a good thing, too." That statement started another fight, one in which they both came out the winner.

Haley thought up having game night on Saturdays. Since Lucas and Peyton no longer had a babysitter, they couldn't attend any of the high school parties, so Nathan and Haley would come over and they would do something together- watch a movie or play some type of board game. And finally, Peyton found something she could contribute to the family tradition.

Peyton was happy, and it was strange and new and wonderful. One night, Lucas had found the sketches and comic strips she had done of Brody, including a picture that was not a drawing, but more of a cartoon, of Brody next to a picture of Einstein, the two of them with similar faces. He confessed that he too had been inspired by Brody, and had written a series of journal entries about his thoughts on being a father at 17.

Peyton, who had continued her podcast with the dogged hope that it kept her connected to Brooke somehow, came up with the brilliant idea to start a webpage for Brody instead. Unfortunately for Lucas, it was in the middle of a heavy make-out session, and he was left to his own devices in bed while Peyton feverishly worked the rest of the night putting together Brody's website- newly dubbed Einstein in memory of Brooke's penchant for nicknaming everyone, and because that's who he looked like in his pictures, chronicling his life through pictures, videos, Peyton's drawings and Lucas' writings. It also had information about his family, with pictures of Peyton and Lucas, and Nathan and Haley, with links to their own pages of accomplishments. Peyton even included Karen and Keith on the page with her two moms and Larry, explaining to Lucas the feeling she had that "Karen will come around one day."

She said that with confidence that day, but as the final buzzer rang, signaling another Ravens win, her confidence slipped as she watched Karen exit the gym without giving one look to her son or grandson. She had come to the game, yes, but she hadn't spoken to anyone, and it looked like she wasn't backing down.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone under 17 please stop here!. The following part is rated M. Dont worry, there is no more story in this chapter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Lucas puttered around the room, on a high from the Ravens continued success. Peyton sat at the desk, idly going through her sketches to prepare for her meeting with THUD on Monday. Her boss had requested she come in instead of just submitting her sketches for her strip.

"Luke, you're gonna wear a hole in the carpet." Peyton said, putting her portfolio on the desk.

He stopped, not even realizing he had stopped puttering and was now just pacing. "Sorry," he chuckled, running his hand over the back of his neck. "I'm just so pumped, you know? I mean, we keep winning!"

He looked at Peyton, wonder in his eyes. "I'm the assistant coach of a winning team."

"You are." Peyton said, rising slowly out of her chair. "And its because of you, Luke, you and Whitey." She glided over to him and he stared at her, mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off of her. "And I think that all that hard work and effort should be rewarded.

Now in front of him, she slowly grabbed his tie and began to loosen it. Tossing it over her shoulders, she unbuttoned his shirt, placing a kiss on his chest for every button undone.

"Any suggestions, Coach Scott?" she said, glancing up at him coyly from her position in front of his belly button, her hands on his slacks.

Aroused, he pulled her up against him roughly and ground his mouth against hers, his tongue delving into her mouth like a hawk swooping down on his prey. She had just given him an outlet for the adrenaline that coursed through his body, and he wasn't going to turn it down.

He was so revved, his blood pumping fiercely through his veins, with the combination of all the emotions he was feeling: anger and frustration from the fact that his mother continued to ignore them and refused to back down, pride in the fact that he and Peyton were making it on their own, excitement from the basketball win tonight, relief that he no longer had to suppress all the emotions he felt for his now girlfriend, whom he had a crush on since middle school, and overriding it all, the fierce love he felt for the curly-headed girl in front of him that could read him like a book, knowing exactly what he was feeling, what he needed, and loving him enough to give it to him.

He backed her to the bed, pulling her shirt over her head, then tossing her down, not losing an inch between them as he followed her down onto the soft comforter. She moaned as he went unerringly to what he now considered _his _spot on her neck, first biting, then soothing the spot with his tongue. He made his way down to her chest, removing her bra and lavishing first one breast, then the other with open mouthed kisses. Humming low in his throat, he finally arrived at his favorite part of her body, her belly button, and he played his tongue in and around the area, making Peyton start at the intense feelings it produced in her, causing her to grab his head for balance.

What started as her gift to him slowly turned into his gift to her, as he took control and paid homage to every part of her body. He removed her pants and underwear in one swoop, and Peyton licked her suddenly dry lips, managing a gasp out questioningly. "Lu-luke?"

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, making his way back up her body and placing sweet kisses over her face. He kissed each eyelid, making her eyes flutter closed, then nuzzled her nose with his own. "No home runs tonight. Just let me love you." He gripped her mouth with his in a kiss so tender it brought tears to her eyes, and the cadence of the moment slowed.

What was before fast and hurried became slow and sultry as he made his way back down her body. Peyton lay awash in sensation as he left no part of her body untouched, from her arms to her fingertips, down her body to her legs, kissing his way down to the tips of her toes. "Do you know how much I love your legs?" he muttered against them.

"Not too," Peyton gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "chickeny?"

"No," he said, smiling against her calf. "Perfect." He breathed. He made his way back up her legs to her core, and picked up her legs, placing one on each shoulder.

And as he dipped his head down to the heart of her, and as he eyes rolled back and her hands gripped his hair tightly, he couldn't help but repeat it again. "Just, perfect."

Some time later, as they lay, Peyton sprawled boneless on the bed with Lucas' head resting gently on her belly, her fingers caressing his scalp lightly, she made an attempt to speak. "I love a guy who's multi-talented."

He chuckled against her belly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she breathed, then placing her arms under his shoulders, nudged him up until she could meet his lips with her own. "You know I love you, right?" she said, rolling him over until she was laying on top of him.

He nodded, smiling. "Not as much as I love you."

She smiled, fiddling with his belt buckle. In his haste to take control he forgot to disrobe completely, leaving his pants still on. She kissed him fiercely, then left his lips and began to make her way down his chest, much in the same way he had done some time earlier. And as she bit the taut skin above his abs, slowly sliding his pants and boxers over his legs, she whispered against his belly, "Wanna bet?"

And as her head moved lower, Lucas closed his eyes, clawed the sheets, and thanked God over and over again for the love of this woman.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, so it was just a little M. They're still a little scared of the 'Scott sperm'. LOL. Tell me what you think, good or bad.


	16. Heavy Conversations

A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! I did try again (spoiler! haha), so there will be another M chapter in the future.

Firestarterchik- I agree, which is why I dont write a lot of M. I prefer alluding to it than writing everything out, but sometimes a little M is needed, hence last chapter.

marybethothfan- I too have read a lot worse T, but I prefer to err on the side of caution. I think about what we see on the show, and what I wrote is about equivalent to that, but I dont want the story to get kicked off the site because I didnt appropriately rate stuff.

lalez- I agree. When I was 15, I definitely ignored signs. But I still think its my responsibility to put the stop sign up, and let under 17 know whats not for them. What they do after that, well, that's on them.

mthorne13- I cant tell you how many chapters exactlythis fic has, cause everybody doesnt want to know. It does have less then William Sawyer, but thats not saying much, cause you dont know how long that fic is either. If you want to know, leave it in another review and I will PM you. I have not started the Return of Brooke Davis yet, so it will be awhile in between fics until I can build up chapter buffers so I can post like I do for the current fics. Life has gotten crazy, so the sequel will be posted twice a week and centennial rewards will earn every other day updates. I really have to focus on my dissertation right now so I can graduate, which kinda stinks cause I do prefer writing Leyton. :)

Annie- if you remember season 5 in the library when Brooke was talking about having the chance to bond with her mother, even though its not perfect (or something like that). That's where Brooke is at headwise. And you are right about Karen, but she is not thinking right now. Plus she doesnt know about Whitey. She thinks the kids are skipping school like they did in chapter 1-3.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16 Heavy Conversations

It was late, and Karen couldn't sleep. She did her best not to wake Keith, dozing next to her, but she was hard-pressed not to toss and turn with the thoughts running through her head.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Keith mumbled, not opening eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said, turning towards him and kissing his back.

"I was already up," he lied, turning towards her. "Talk to me."

"I was just thinking…"

"About Lucas?" he finished for her.

"I'm worried about him. It's been almost 2 weeks, and he hasn't come home! He hasn't come by the café, he hasn't ordered any food, and I have no idea if he's been going to school or not since I stopped watching Brody!"

"So, ask him to come home." Keith said simply.

"He won't come without Peyton." Karen said sadly. "That's why he left in the first place."

"I know," Keith said. "I talked to him yesterday."

_Flashback_

_It was late afternoon when Lucas heard a knock at the door. Expecting Nathan and Haley, he opened the door without glancing through the peephole. _

"_Keith?"_

"_Hey Lucas," Keith said, gesturing toward the house. "Can I come in?"_

"_I don't know," Lucas said doubtfully. "Will mom let you?"_

""_You better watch your smart remarks, pal."" Keith said, making his way through the door. ""I think the engagement comes with full grounding privileges."" _

""_Good to remember."" Lucas said. "So, it's good to see you." Keith followed Lucas back to the dining room, where Lucas went back to setting the table. "I take it mom told you what happened and that's why you're here."_

"_She did." Keith said simply, sitting down at the table as Lucas traveled back and forth from the kitchen. _

"_To tell you the truth, I expected you here last week," Lucas said resignedly, stopping at the doorway with plates in his hand. "So now, you're here to convince me to come home, right?" _

"_No" Keith said, looking at Lucas. "I'm just here to make sure you're alright, and to let you know that I'm here if you need to talk. That's why I didn't come last week. What's between you and your mom is between you and your mom." _

_Lucas sat down next to Keith and put the plates on the table. "Thanks Keith." He said gratefully. "Hey, do you want to stay for dinner? It's Nate and Haley's turn, so it'll probably be mac and cheese, but you're welcome to join us."_

"_Nate and Haley's turn?" Keith asked, confused._

"_Yeah," Lucas said, getting back up to organize the plates. "We've started having family dinners together, and every night, we take turns. Peyton says we should do it for Brody so he has a sense of family,, but I think we all get a little something out of it." He said sheepishly. _

"_That's nice, Lucas." Keith said. "And yes, I think I'll join you. Now, sit down and tell me what on your mind, because I can see you're mulling over something big."_

""_Well,"" Lucas frowned. "You remember Jimmy Edwards?""_

""_Yeah. Why?"" Keith said. _

""_You know how the… time capsule thing got out?"" The time capsule had been released anonymously earlier in the week. ""It's just, his entry was… really dark. You know, he… was just a completely different person. He… just ranted about how much he hates everybody. ""_

_Keith frowned. ""Doesn't sound like the happy-go-lucky kid who used to come to the auto-shop and quiz me on sports trivia.""_

_Lucas nodded in agreement._

""_What do you think made him say those things?"" Keith asked._

""_Me."" He paused. ""Maybe. I… I don't know. I haven't seen him since I…joined the basketball team. You know, we just kinda… drifted apart. ""_

""_Well, It's never too late to try and fix things."" Keith advised. ""Speaking of,…um,…"" Keith paused. ""I got a little proposition for you. It's kind of, uh, off the subject… but I want you to understand that there is no wrong answer to this question, OK?""_

_Lucas, seeing Keith nervous, sat back down next to him. ""OK."" _

""_OK, well,… well, you know I love you."" Keith began. _

""_OK, Keith, I know."" Lucas grinned, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. ""What's up?"" _

""_Well, me and your mom talked it over and… well, if it's OK with you,… I'd like to adopt you."" Keith smiled. ""I-I want you to be my son.""_

_Lucas ducked his head._

_Keith continued hurriedly. ""Well, would you just… sit with it for a while and talk about it later, OK?""_

_Lucas looked back up to Keith, still silent. ""And, remember, there is no wrong answer."" _

""_OK."" Lucas finally responded._

"_Now, let's finish this set up before the hordes descend. Plus, I want a chance to play with Brody when he and Peyton get back."_

_End flashback_

"You know," Keith said slowly. "Lucas has really stepped up to his responsibilities. They've got a good set-up over there."

"Oh really? Karen said, turning on Keith. "So are they going to school?"

"I'm sure they are."

"But you don't know?"

"I didn't ask." Keith admitted.

"What about Brody? Where does he stay during the day?"

"We…didn't talk about that." Keith said, uncomfortable now in the face of Karen's anger. "I stayed for dinner and Nathan and Haley came over. Everybody looked healthy!"

"What about the sleeping arrangements? Are they sleeping in different beds? Or are they playing house, where, after they have their little 'dinner party' they go upstairs and practice making Brody a little brother or sister!" Karen huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well Karen, you really think they would have disrespected your house by 'practicing making little Brody's' under your roof? At Peyton's, they have no such restrictions on their 'activities.'" Keith cupped Karen's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Yes, he's a teenage boy, and yes, they might be engaging in grown-up activities, but maybe not. And even if they are, he'll be smart about it this time. He's not a little boy anymore, and at some point, you are going to have to trust that he's learned from his mistakes and won't make another one. Because where he's there or here, he's gonna do what he's gonna do regardless. Wouldn't it be better if he were here so you could be there in support, so he can come to you for advice?"

"I can't accept that." Karen shook her head. "He is still in high school and he has nobusiness playing house with his girlfriend. I can't risk trusting him when he's already made a life changing mistake. It won't happen again on my watch! And in case you forgot, he _is_ a teenage boy, who has _no _business engaging in grown up activities! I will have no part of this reckless behavior that will lead to another mistake, so I will continue to do my best to make him come home, but I will not be an accessoryto their elicit relationship!"

"He seems to be handling things pretty well on his own." Keith said. "What is going to make him change his mind and come home?"

"Well, eventually he's going to realize he can't do this alone. I'm still helping them somewhat since Peyton is employed by TRIC. After the benefit concert this weekend, that will be over and their source of income will be cut off. Once they don't have any money, they'll understand that they can't do this alone, and will have to follow my rules."

"You know, you are starting to sound like Dan." Keith said worriedly.

"I am nothing like Dan!" Karen said, offended. "I am doing this because I love my son, and I am trying to protect him and Peyton. It's hard out there alone, and I just want them to understand that so that they accept my help! I am not manipulating them for my own selfish agenda!"

"Like Dan indeed." Karen grumbled as she shrugged Keith's hand off her and rolled away from him to go to sleep. "Goodnight!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday moved quickly as everyone in town prepared for the Friends with Benefit concert. Peyton was a bundle of mixed emotions- excited that some of her favorite bands were performing tonight, proud of all she had been able to pull together and the number of people that had shown up in support, and sad that Ellie was not there with her to share in the experience. But, the show must go on, and her cue had just been given.

Taking a deep breath, she walked onto the stage. ""Hey, whats up Tree Hill?""

Because of her responsibilities tonight as concert manager, she did not have her walkie talkie. Since neither she nor Haley would be able to respond quickly to Brody if it was needed, Nathan volunteered to be the manny for the night, along with Lucas. His handle was 'The Godfather,' as he was both uncle and god father to baby Brody.

As she introduced the band and Jack's Mannequin began to perform, Peyton looked out at the crowd and smiled mistily. She hoped that Ellie was here, enjoying the end result of what they created. "This is for you, mom." Peyton whispered, looking up briefly. "Enjoy."

As the second song began to play, Pete Wentz walked up behind Peyton. ""You know who's up next?"" he asked casually.

Not bothering to turn around, she answered over her shoulder, ""Fall Out Boy."

""Yeah, I heard that band sucks. Bass player's pretty cool."" Pete eased around so she could see him.

Peyton started, then shrieked, pulling him into a hug. ""Hi, Pete! Hey, I can't thank you and the band enough for being here- ""

""It's, uh,… no big deal, but thanks."" Pete interrupted, then shrugged. ""And, we wouldn't have missed it for the world, you know? It's a great cause and… get to see _you_ again.""

""Yeah."" Peyton said uncomfortably. Things had changed since the last time she saw Pete, and she was picking up a vibe from him that maybe he was interested in what she no longer had to give.

Not giving her time to respond further, Pete touched her shoulder and began to walk off. ""So, be right back, I'm gonna go _save_ the world!""

Peyton laughed as Patrick came up to her and asked, ""Did he just roll out 'I gotta go save the world'?""

""Yeah.""

""That's _my_ line."" He grumbled, stomping off. Peyton kept laughing as Pete began to speak into the microphone. ""What's up, Tree Hill. We're Fall Out Boy. We love your breasts so make sure you take care of them.""

Lucas, who observed the entire interaction, sidled up to her and cleared his throat. ""Ah-hem. ""

Peyton, grinning, side arm hugged him and kissed his cheek. ""Hey, babe.""

""Don't 'hey, babe' me."" Lucas said teasingly. "Planning on leaving me for a rock star?"

"Who Pete?" Peyton said, confused. Quickly catching on, she played along. "Oh yes, just as soon as he finishes playing, we're going to run away together and move to Maui."

"What's he got that I don't?" Lucas grumbled, grabbing her around the waist.

"I can tell you what he doesn't have." Peyton murmured, pulling his forehead down to meet hers. "My heart." Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Fall Out Boy played in the background.

Unbeknownst to them, Karen watched as they continued to kiss, uncaring of who was watching. After that display of passion, she was even more determined to follow through with her plot to separate the lovebirds.

"Not for good" she corrected herself. "I want them to be together, just safely." Convincing herself that she was doing the right thing, she moved away from the sight of them to find Keith.

Later on that evening, after Haley performed her song, Lucas spotted Keith and Karen sitting together and began to walk towards them. He preferred to catch Keith alone, but the two of them had been glued to each other since the concert opened, and Lucas didn't want to wait any longer.

""Mom, Keith, you got a second? ""

Karen just looked at him, as Keith sat up and spoke. ""Sure.""

""Or…"" Lucas sat on the arm of the couch, ""should I say mom and dad? I would love to be your son, Keith.""

Keith looked at Lucas, his smile getting wider and wider until it felt as if his face would break. Lucas continued. ""There's nothing else I'd want more. ""

Keith stood up and pulled Lucas into a hug. He then sat down and kissed Karen delightedly. Lucas smiled at the scene, and waited for his mom to say something to him. But as Karen continued to focus all her attention on Keith, never turning towards him, Lucas smiled ruefully then turned and walked away. She had made her choice, and he had made his. And it looked like neither of them were backing down.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Man, Karen's hardcore! I have to give some character insight here, cause she seems almost OOC when I write her this way. She loves her son so much, but her fear that history is going to repeat itself worse is so strong it overrides everything. She wants so bad to be there for her son, since no one was there for her when she was a teenage mom, that she has to go to the other extreme to stick to her plan- hence ignoring him and Peyton and Brody. She is weak: one good plea from Lucas, or one encounter with Brody, and she will crumble, so she avoids these scenarios at all costs. You can still dislike her actions, but know that misguided as they are, they come from love.

600 by midnight so the reviews continue til Saturday!


	17. Peyton's Podcast

A/N: You guys didn't make it, but you were so close! You've got to tell your friends about the story so they can help you review. lol. Well, since its my birthday, I'm gonna give you an UD so I can get reviews as a birthday present. I cant help it, I'm addicted to reviews. So here you go. Happy Birthday to Me!

demeter18- you _ARE _getting inside my head. Once again, you called a chapter! Go you!

Annie- Here's a reply to your reply! haha come on, you know you want to join fanfic so we can do this all day! :) When Brooke gave Brody away, she didn't know about her mother's plans to enter her into the Rogue Vogue competition. The two are totally separate. She gave her son away so he would be well cared for period. Then after she got her shape back (see the brooke chapter), her mother told her about the contest. So Brooke, not having anything else, went along with it. I hope that clears it up.

Oh, and Annie? Miss no longer, oh wise one!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 Peyton's Podcast

"Peyton's podcast!" I gasped , waking up from a deep sleep in the middle of the night like someone had doused a bucket of cold water on me. I guess even though I had given thought- lip service to the fact that it didn't bother me that I was no longer in contact with my best friend of more than 10 years, it was apparent that my subconscious was having trouble doing the same. I had gone from seeing Peyton everyday for years to not seeing her at all for over 8 months, and dropping Brody off did not count since we did not speak.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the computer. Even though it had been a long time since I last talked to her, I was not willing to wait one more minute to find out what was going on in my best friend's life, much less until morning. I logged online and waited impatiently- when the screen appeared I typed in the address to Peyton's old webpage, hoping against hope that she still maintained her webcasts.

Bless her tortured little heart, Peyton had continued to blog and create podcasts about her life, which meant that I now had the perfect venue to be a part of her life without actually having to call. I decided I would practice self-restraint, only listening to one podcast a day, trying to convince myself that I didn't need the contact, but was just curious about what was going on in Tree Hill.

I was not desperate.

Not at all.

I picked one from the beginning of the school year, before I dropped Brody off. I didn't expect that I would cry when her voice filled the air, but tears began to course down my cheeks as she spoke about something so simple, but so Peyton.

""Okay, so I'm listening to this song by Nada Surf, called 'Always Love...'"".

6 minutes later, I sat in silence, digesting everything I just heard. Peyton was adopted? She had another mom? I jumped up and reached for the phone, only to hesitate. This was a podcast from almost 4 months ago. I had lost the right to call her and be her best friend through this. Hell, she was probably already through this. My heart hurt for what I knew Peyton would be going through, and I hoped she had reached out to someone, instead of dealing with this alone, as she had been wont to do in the past. Well, not technically alone, since I usually barged my way into her moodiness and pulled her out; but I wasn't there anymore to fill that role.

Justifying listening to more podcasts by the need to make sure everything resolved itself in regards to this Ellie character, I clicked on the next one. I loved how I was mentioned in Peyton's podcast; it made me feel like I was still there for her, like I still had a place in her heart. Once again, that was more than 3 months ago, before I dropped off Brody and she got the clue that I wasn't coming back.

I listened to those podcasts, one after the other, until the next thing I knew it was 4 o'clock in the morning and I had almost caught up to the present day podcast. By this time I had passed the period of needing sleep and the adrenaline had already kicked in to keep me going, so I clicked on the next podcast.

What I heard made me pause in the middle and sob. Peyton had lost another mother, and this time it wasn't me who was there to pull her through, it was Lucas, and Haley, and Nathan.

I felt anger zing through my body- _I_ was supposed to be the she turned to!

The anger quickly turned to guilt when I realized that she _had_ to turn to them because I wasn't there, that I chose not to be there. I had given up my rights as a best friend when I changed the number of my cell phone and made it unlisted. I should be glad she had learned to turn to someone else, instead of being left alone.

Composing myself- wiping the tears from my eyes and taking a deep breath- I turned the podcast back on and Peyton's voice filled the room. "So, Ellie, before she died, told me about how much my mom loved me, enough to share me with her even though it was against the policy of the adoption agency. And some of you may not know, but I have a son named Brody. So to carry on the tradition that my mom started when she had me, I am letting the world know as my mother did, ""I'm ALWAYS gonna be there for him. No matter what, he'll know his mother loves him."

Peyton paused, then continued. "I have a best friend named Brooke, who's out there somewhere, and I'm hoping that one day she'll be listening to this, so she can get to know Brody. And one day I hope she'll come home so he can meet his Aunt Brooke. I'll tell him often how much my best friend Brooke loves him, like she loved me, like I love her, even though she's not here. And I hope I can teach him what I hope Brooke already knows, that family can always come home.

No.

Matter.

What.

So, maudlin moment over. And to finish off my final podcast, I invite you all to click on the newly created button title 'Life of Einstein' for your viewing pleasure of my pride and joy; my son, not the website, Brody Sawyer Scott!"

When the podcast ended, I hurriedly closed it so I could view Peyton's page and find the link.

I hesitated, the mouse hovering over the button stating 'Life of Einstein.'

I was stuck; immobilized first by the intense yearning to take Peyton up on her offer to come home, relief in my heart that I was still welcome, still considered her best friend even after everything I'd done. Second, by the fear and nervousness that plagued me upon finally getting a chance to see the son I had given away.

Closing my eyes, I counted to 3, clicked the button and winced, as if an alarm would go off letting the world know that I was entering into a world I had no business going into;

Nothing happened. The world didn't tilt on its axis, my mother didn't burst through the door telling me to get off the web, a voice message didnt activate telling me it took long enough. There was just silence.

Peeking through one eye first, I then opened both eyes wide at the site Peyton's artistic mind had created. The title blazed "Brody 'Einstein' Scott, and below it was a picture of Brody, laughing with his mouth wide and his hair sticking straight up as if he had stuck his hand in an electrical socket. Right next to it was a picture of Einstein with his mouth in a similar position and caption underneath both pictures that read, 'Reincarnation?'

"He has my hair! And my dimples! Oh ord, and Lucas' nose. And Lucas' eyes! The girls better watch out!" I thought, finally answering the question of what part of me was my legacy to Brody.

His likes and dislikes were listed, and a slideshow was playing of pictures that spanned the 3 months he had been with Peyton. His costume picture from the masquerade ball, both with and without Lucas. Pictures of him in his cribs, at Peytons, Lucas', Karen's café, and Tric. Him and Lucas snoozing on the couch. Peyton rocking him. Him in his Ravens jersey. And more pictures with him and the various people in his life, from Haley to Whitey. The captions under the different pictures were hilarious, and I muffled a chuckle several times as I read 'Brody's' dialogue.

There were also folders dedicated to pictures from each month of his life. At the bottom of the cover page there were two final pictures that turned out to be links to other sites. One was a picture of Lucas bent over a desk writing, and the caption read "Confessions of a Teenage Father." The other was a picture of Brody's door at Tric, with the caption that said, "Life of Einstein." I clicked on the link to Life of Einstein, finding a comic strip series that Peyton drew, starring none other than Brody himself.

Comic #1- Life of Einstein

Frame 1: picture of Brody next to picture of Einstein

Frame 2: Brody lies in the crib with a pensive look on his face, math equations floating through the air

Frame 3: Brody lies in the crib with a happy look on his face. Light bulb is on above Brody's head, with a thought bubble that says "I've just solved the big bang theory!"

Frame 4: Brody lies in the crib with a frustrated look on his face. Thought bubble says, "Now I just have to learn how to talk."

Frame 5: Brody lies in the crib in the same position as the last frame, a frustrated look on his face.

Frame 6: Brody lies in the crib in the same position as the last frame. Thought bubble says, "Maybe I'll start with learning to put my thumb in my mouth.

Comic # 2- Dad's First Game

First frame- Brody in his Ravens jersey looking through the bars of his crib at the mirror. "I make this jersey look good!"

Second Frame- Brody with Karen sitting against her chest- "I cant wait to see daddy play!"

Third Frame- Snoozing on Karen's chest as Lucas misses a shot- caption says 'Go Ravens!'

Fourth Frame- Brody awake after the game ends and they are outside- "Daddy, did we win?"

Fifth frame- Brody with a grumpy look on his face in the bjorn on Lucas' chest, listening to his mom and dad talking- "Just wait until I get some muscle control, I'll show Daddy how its done."

Comic #3

Frame 1: Top of frame. Music notes, says 'Kid A' playing. Brody in the crib. Underneath him is written "Play Run DMC!"

Frame 2: Top of frame. Music notes, says 'Snow Patrol' playing. Brody in the crib. Underneath him is written "Play Run DMC!"

Frame 3: Top of frame. Music notes, says 'Dashboard Confessionals' playing. Brody in the crib. Underneath him is written "Play Run DMC!"

Frame 4: Close up of Brody's disgruntled face. Thought bubble says "That's it! I'm going to Uncle Nathan's!"

Frame 5: Close up of Brody's disgruntled face. Thought bubble says "Just as soon as I learn how to walk!"

I kept clicking on every link and every picture I saw. I read every article, and every list, watched every video, including the last one, where Brody learned to roll over, the look of surprise on his face priceless, as was the baby high five Lucas gave him for his success. And when I was done, I made sure that I erased the site from my history list, so that there was no evidence for anyone to find that I maintained any link to the life I had left behind. But the link was burned into my brain, and I knew I would be back someday.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! I had to do it! I know you thought this would be the school shooting, but Brooke had something to say.

I hope you enjoyed the comic strips! If you want more, let me know.

As you can see, I also use Brooke to introduce some things that are happening in Tree Hill! She helps for scenes I couldn't figure out how to write, but wanted you guys to see.

Anyway, love it or hate it, review it!

Ok, so since I gave you guys this UD (I spoil you guys) you need 700 by tomorrow midnight to keep the UDs going (no more holidays for UDs in march :( )


	18. Beginnings and Ends

A/N: Thank you for everyone who wished me Happy Birthday! After all, its why you got the last chapter, cause thats what I wanted.

bkworm52- Happy Birthday! You must be an awesome person cause we share a birthday, and _I'm_ awesome! :)

marybethothfan- Happy Sunday Birthday! Pisces rule, so you are cool too!

Lexi-Rae- I am a reader first (not so much now that I am writing :( ) so I also dont like waiting for updates. But now that I'm on the other side, I can understand why sometimes it takes a while for authors to update. So do not get mad at other writers- I am an exception to the ud world, because I hate waiting, so I write my stories out ahead of time so I can ud quickly. What this means is I cant always ask you for input into the storyline(although I have been able to slide a scene in here and there), but that is my style. I have read some great stories that take time, and while I cant stand waiting, it is better than the alternative of not having a story at all.

demeter18- review as often as you want, as long as you have something to say besides 'great chapter'. That is fine once, but I will only count the second review if it has some meat on it. I have double reviewed sometimes, if something comes to me later about the story, so its no problem. I am a review junkie it turns out (hence yesterday's post- I think I was more disappointed you guys didnt make it than you were), so write away!

Darkyse- Thank you! I love Peyton too, so say all you want about her! She is awesome, and I love writing her that way. You can't have Peyton without art and music! And yes, I would totally date her if I were a man, and were Lucas (cause if youre not Lucas or Peyton with the other, its not gonna work ;) )

LPlover- I know, and there are a lot of pics with Peyton and Brody in the beginning (before they left Karen's house) Unfortunately, Peyton's usually behind the camera, so she's not in the pictures, and since Karen's not there, there's no one to take the picture (maybe Haley, but Lucas is too busy admiring the scenes between Brodyton? Prody? Broton? to pick up the camera) And Brody will definitely be Brooke and Lucas' child. His hair will stay brown, and yes, Lucas does have dimples, but Brody's personality and looks will be a mix of Brooke and Lucas'. I dont want him to morph into Leyton's child, purposefully because that is not needed for them to love him. Seeing the 'Brooke' in him will be special to Peyton, because she loves Brooke, and Lucas will see himself in Brody, so he's good too. In William Sawyer, it fit the storyline to have him be a mini leyton, but it doesn't here.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EVERYBODY READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- This is the rewrite of the 3.16 episode of the show, so please be advised. If you don't want to read this one, please stop after the first flashback. You can come back to the story in chapter 19.

Disclaimer: I have the utmost respect for the writers who were able to pull off such an amazing episode that did justice to the sensitive nature of the topic. As you know "" "" indicates that it came from the show. I did my best to respect the gravity of the nature of this episode, but I am a fledgling writer, so if any turn or change I made to this episode offends anyone, I apologize in advance. Feel free to leave me a review with your thoughts.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18 Beginnings and Ends

The weekend flew by quickly after the concert was over, and Monday morning approached. Peyton arrived at school after dropping Lucas off at the morning practice in the old gym, having just returned from a final meeting with the Tree Hill Daily, signing the papers that placed them on the payroll for Peyton's comic strip, "Life of Einstein," and Lucas' companion series of articles, "Confessions of a Teenage Father." As Peyton was beginning to learn, oftentimes out of pain comes growth. And sometimes when one door closes, its just a sign that its time to go searching for another door, one that just might lead to something more than you could dream possible.

_Flashback_

"_You wanted to see me?" Peyton asked, portfolio in hand, as she knocked on Jeff Nelson's door, editor of THUD magazine the Friday before the benefit concert._

"_Have a seat Peyton," Jeff Nelson said, gesturing towards the seat next to him. "I wanted to talk to you, because lately, your comic strip has become less 'high school' and little too 'real world' for our reader base."_

"_I guess having a kid and responsibilities will do that to you." Peyton said, shrugging._

"_I heard" Jeff said, steepling his fingers together. "Congratulations, by the way. On your son and your job at TRIC. I've heard nothing but good things about the all ages night events you've pulled off there, and I hear the benefit concert well."_

"_Thank you." Peyton said cautiously. She was unsure of what to think. One moment Jeff was criticizing her work, and the next, he was praising her talents. _

"_That being said, did you bring what I asked?" Jeff questioned. _

"_Yes, here's everything I've been working on, down to the doodles." Peyton pulled out her portfolio and handed it to him, sitting anxiously in her chair as he looked through them, frowning. _

_After a while, he shut the portfolio resolutely. "Its what I thought. Peyton, I'm sorry to say this, but we are going to have to stop running your comic strip." As she began to protest, he held up his hand. "Its just not the kind of material we can use here at THUD magazine. However, with that being said, we have another way we might be able to continue working together. We could use your experience with TRIC to write a music column, critiquing bands, commenting on the shows, maybe talk a little about what it takes to get bands to come to places like Tree Hill. Maybe do an interview or several?"_

_Peyton went to agree, then hesitated slightly. "But, I draw. I've never written an article before."_

"_So who writes the articles on your son's webpage?"_

"_That would be Lucas, my son's father. I just do the comic strips and.." she sat back, thoughtful._

"_And the other pieces of writing on the page" Jeff finished for her. I figured it was your son's father who wrote 'Confessions of a teenage FATHER," he smiled, "the other other pieces on the page are well-written as well. Which brings me to my second piece of news. Now, our demographic is more 11-18, so your son's comic strip wouldn't do very well here. But, I showed the website to my friends over at the Tree Hill Daily, and they are interested in picking up 'Life of Einstein' and running 'Confessions' as well. They want to increase their market base to include a younger demographic, and your contributions maight do the trick. I take it you might be interested?"_

_Peyton sat in shock, unable to absorb it all. "So let me get this straight. You want me to write a music column for THUD, and do a comic strip for the Daily, and you want Lucas to write a column for the one of the biggest newspapers in Tree Hill?"_

"_Well, as with your previous strip, we have to check over your work first, and you'll get paid on a free-lance basis for the pieces we choose. And I've just set up a meeting with Tree Hill Daily, so I don't control that. But unofficially, I can say, yes, yes, and yes."_

_Jeff laughed as Peyton jumped up, then sat down again, patting her sides and pockets. "What are you doing?"_

"_I've got to call Lucas, but I can't find my phone! This is amazing! Jeff, you won't be sorry!" Peyton said, still patting herself down. _

"_I know I won't. Here, use mine" Jeff offered his desk phone, smiling. "The meeting with the Daily is at 7:30am Monday morning. I know you guys have school." It was great to see her so happy. This wasn't the same girl who came into THUD a year ago, and though they were sad to see her strip go, it was a relief to see that the angst slowly melt away from the tortured artist. Now, she was just an artist who had grown tremendously, on to bigger and better things, and Jeff couldn't be happier for her._

_End flashback_

Thinking of Jeff, Peyton saddened, because this afternoon she would have to tell him she would not be able to write a continuous music column, having been fired from TRIC after the benefit concert Saturday night. Karen had come up to her afterward, and let her know that she was discontinuing all ages night until she and Lucas came to their senses and Lucas moved back home. Peyton was upset, not just for herself, but for all the kids who looked forward to all ages night for something to do, since the only other things available in this small town was bowling and movies.

"So I'll give him some write ups of how Ellie and I created the Cd and booked the musicians, and I'll write up the benefit concert, but that's all I can do until Karen bends." Peyton explained to Haley as they walked into the school.

"I'm sorry Peyton," Haley said, touching Peyton's arm briefly. "But at least you still have the job at the Daily. I've got to run, I was supposed to be in the tutor center 5 minutes ago."

Peyton waved her off, then walked to her locker to get her books. She grabbed her things, walking past the library, and, smiling softly at Brody's grinning picture that had worked its way half out of her notebook, rounded the corner and looked up.

"Lucas should be back soon. I should…" Her thoughts were interrupted by the scene before her, as she saw Jimmy Edwards, one of Lucas' friends, raise a gun and point it towards her. Horrified, she ducked as a shot was fired, raising her arms in protection as the glass before her shattered.

She curled into a ball as students screamed and began to run, some of them tripping over her in their haste to escape. When the hall cleared, she untucked herself, moaning at the pain she felt from the numerous kicks and stomps endured by the stampeding crowd. She attempted to stand, only to muffle a scream of pain as she realized her leg couldn't support her weight.

"Brody!" was the thought that filled her mind and gave her strength as she began to drag her bruised body along the floor of the glass filled hallway, making her way to the library doors, hoping the gunman wouldn't find her. She had to stay alive through this- Tree Hill did not need another motherless child.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bus pulled up in front of the school to chaos, doing its best not to hit students who ran out in front of it, terrified, their only thought being to get as far away from the school as possible. Whitey stepped off the bus and looked around. ""What the hell?""

Lucas and Nathan followed behind, staring in horror at the frightened faces of the students around them. Whitey grabbed the nearest kid to find out what's going on. "What happened?" he asked the frightened kid.

"" Somebody has a gun inside and they're shooting."" He stammered, pointing to the school before jerking out of Whitey's hand and running off.

Nathan, panicking, shouted Haley's name before running off to look for her in the crowd.

""My god! Everybody back on the bus!"" Whitey grabbed the next kid who was running by and pushed him towards the bus doors. "You too, kid."

"He just st-started shooting!" The youth babbled. "By the li-library. I think he sh-shot someone. The blond-short haired cheerleader with the kid?" he stuttered, frightened out of his mind as he grabbed Whitey by the shirt, holding on for dear life. Whitey walked the teenager, who wouldn't let go, over to the bus and went with him through the double doors.

Lucas, overhearing their conversation, felt his heart stop at the young man's words. "Peyton?"

Nathan came running back, out of breath. ""Haley's in the tutor center.""

""Nathan, get your ass on that bus!"" Whitey called from the bus steps.

Instead, Nathan began to run, away from the bus and towards the school.

""I got him, Coach!"" Lucas called out before following Nathan into the school.

""Boys! Boys!"" Whitey called after them, torn between the busload of kids and the two he considered like sons to him.

Lucas caught up with Nathan, but instead of stopping him, picked up the pace and began to run next to him.

""Haley's inside!"" Nathan panted.

"So's Peyton, and I think she's been shot." Lucas said worriedly.

Whitey watched heavy hearted as the boys entered the school together, then turned towards the bus driver, telling him to go. As the bus drove away, Whitey sent up a prayer of safety for those left in the school, never taking his eyes off the double doors.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan and Lucas crept through the eerily silent hallways, both with bats they picked up along the way. They reached the shattered doors where the kid on the bus said he saw the 'blond cheerleader' get shot. There, on the floor, was blood mingled with the glass. A lot of blood. Lucas went cold at the thought it might be Peyton, a thought that was confirmed when he saw the notebook lying a few feet away with the NOFX sticker on it. He opened it and a picture of Brody, smiling up at him, fluttered to the ground.

"It's Peyton" Lucas said frantically, showing the picture to Nathan. "What if she's…"

"Hey, you don't know that" Nathan said, placing his hand on Lucas' back, stopping Lucas' thoughts from where they were going.

""The library doors don't lock. It's not safe."" Lucas said, following the trail of blood with his gaze to the library doors.

"" Lucas, I have to find Haley."" Nathan said apologetically.

"" I know."" He said, nodding. Nathan patted his back once more before turning around and walking towards the tutor center.

""Nathan?"" Lucas called out. But the brothers needed no words as they locked eyes, both going after the women they loved.

""Yeah,… you too, man."" Lucas offered a half-smile to Nathan as they both turned and went their separate ways.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas backed into the broken door and slowly followed trail left on the carpet. Smudges here and there. Occasional droplets. All together, too much blood on the floor, meaning not enough in the body. Lucas quickened his pace.

Hearing a noise behind the bookcase, he gripped the bat tightly and raised it above his head, prepared to hit the culprit, only to halt the bat in midswing as he rounded the corner and faced a terrified Peyton, who cried out and cowered at the sight of him.

""Peyton. Hey! Hey, it's me."" Lucas soothed, relieved to find her alive and alone.

"" Ow, my leg!"" Peyton cried as Lucas went to pull her close. ""I got cut by some glass.""

""We gotta get you somewhere safe, come on."" Lucas, concerned at how pale she looked. Grabbing her hand, he tried to help her up.

Peyton held tight to his hand and resisted, attempting to stop her upward movement. ""No, I can't. I can't walk! I tried!""

Lucas let go of her hand and sits down next to her, puling her into his arms. ""OK."" She clung to him gratefully, relieved he found her, but wishing he was safe. Brody needed at least one parent safe.

"You need to go, Luke," she said frantically, pushing him away. "We can't both be in here!"

"Hey, hey" Lucas grabbed her hands to stop her from pushing him. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

Peyton began to cry. "One of us needs to be safe. Brody needs you, Luke! You can… you can tell someone I'm here, and…and when it's over, you can come get me." She wasn't sure if she would make it to the end, but she had to convince Lucas to get to safety. For Brody, and so she could breathe easy, knowing he was safe. She didn't think she could handle losing yet another loved one.

Lucas grabbed Peyton and shook her lightly, forcing her to stop her babbling and look at him. "I am not leaving you!" he whispered fiercely.

Looking over the shelf, he squared his shoulders and began to stand. ""I'm gonna go _block_ the entrance, alright? We'll… we'll just… hide.""

He frowned as Peyton shook her head. ""Alright? We'll wait this out, OK?"" Lucas insisted, willing Peyton to agree with him.

She continued to shake. ""Listen to me, OK? "" Lucas cupped her face, kissed her fiercely, and repeated in a more gentle tone, just as firm as before. ""I'm _not_ leaving you, Peyton.""

She continued to cry. ""I won't."" She leaned against him, pressing her face into his chest. He placed his chin in her hair, for a moment thinking wistfully about how he missed the curls. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered in this moment.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, ""I won't, OK? ""

"Ok." She finally agreed, and let him go so he could get up and block the doors.

When he came back moments later, he sat down next to Peyton, examining her leg. Moving a bit of her torn jeans, he winced as she cried out in pain. ""God!""

""You're bleeding pretty good; we're gonna have to put some pressure on it."" Lucas said worriedly.

""Luke?"" Peyton paused before continuing. ""It was your friend. The one from the time capsule. He had the gun."" She continued, crying, as Lucas listened in shock. "…But he didn't look evil or angry. He just looked scared.""

Lucas shushed her and pulled her close, rocking her gently back and forth as she said it again. "He was scared, Luke. Just like me."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside, Keith and Karen both arrived at the school, having heard the news. Keith pulled Karen into his arms when they found each other, Karen holding on tightly. An officer had approached her right before Keith had arrived, verifying that she was Lucas' mother, and informed her that Lucas was still inside the school, reportedly looking for Peyton. Keith placed a hand on her shoulder as Karen pulled away and caught him up on what was happening, still shaken from her conversation with the officer.

""I-I don't even know what Lucas is wearing. Um,… the policeman asked and…"" she began to sob. ""I couldn't even tell him what Lucas was wearing! I didn't even get a… a chance to say _goodbye_!""

""You're not gonna have to."" Keith soothes, standing in front of her.

"He walked away, and I let him. For 2 weeks I let my baby boy be in this world alone, and now, I have to live with the fact that I let him go alone into a world that ended up killing him!"

""You're not gonna have to."" Keith repeated, trying to give her hope. He pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry, drawing strength and comfort from his arms.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton's head lolled sideways and she slumped further into Lucas' chest. His shirt, tied around her leg, had done little to stop the flow of blood. Lucas had been reciting poetry to her, trying to keep her awake. Love sonnets by Shakespeare and Browning, poems that make him think of her, of their love. Maybe if she could hold onto how much he loved her, she'd fight harder to stay with him. At this point, though, he was desperate for anything that would keep her awake.

""I'm tired, Luke."" She whispered weakly. ""Are you tired?""

""Yeah, but you gotta stay awake, alright?"" Lucas said, concerned at the slur in her voice. ""Talk to me about… tell me about a good day.""

Peyton began to talk, her voice gaining a bit of strength as she remembered. ""We had a snow day… sixth grade. Do you remember?"" she smiled up at Lucas, and he kissed her lips gently, unable to resist. ""It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. And Brooke,"" Peyton's voice broke at the thought of her friend, ""she came over. We made a snow fort – with a tunnel.""

Lucas gripped her tighter as she laughed softly at the memory. ""And we stayed inside there all day. And it seemed so safe; like… everything was OK. Like everything our world was about to become; maybe we could just _stop_ it. And stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold… kinda like now.""

She quieted, then spoke again. ""They're gonna come now.""

""Who?"" Lucas asked, confused.

A tear slid down Peyton's cheek. ""All of them; the reporters… and the psychologists and the analysts and the so-called _experts_. And they're gonna try to make sense of this. But they're not gonna be able to. And even if we _do_ make it outta here, we're always gonna carry it with us. It's never gonna be the same.""

She breathes out and forces herself to look him in the eye and face reality. ""It's not glass, is it? In my leg. ""

""No, "" Lucas answered sadly. ""it's a bullet. Now I _may_ have to get you outta here, OK? But _nothing_ will happen to you. I _promise_. ""

Peyton smoothed away the fierce look that appeared on his face, kissing his chin. ""You're always saving me.""

"" Somebody's got to.""

"" I love you so much Lucas."" She whispered gently, pulling his face down so she could reach his mouth. ""Come here."" She murmured, kissing him with all the strength she had left.

As she pulled away she spoke one last time. ""Just in case you can't keep your promise."" Her eyes closed and her breath turned shallow, head slumping against his chest.

"_Peyton!"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Observing the cops milling around outside of the school, watching the parents whose children were still unaccounted for, Keith firmed his mouth and came to a decision. Karen looked up at him as he gently pulled away.

"Wha-"

"Shh, I have an idea." At the look on her face, he cupped her cheek in his palm. ""Hey,… it's gonna be OK. I'm not gonna let anything happen to our boy.""

She nodded and walked into his arms, gripping him tightly as he said softly, ""Come here,"" not noticing the glare emanating from Dan's face as he watched the pair.

Keith left Karen standing anxiously by the police and walked over to his brother, who had by then turned away.

""I just got a text message from Nathan. "" Dan said in acknowledgement of Keith's presence.

""Is he in there? Is Lucas with him? ""

""He says this kid is the only one. They're in the tutor center."" Dan replied, ignoring the statement about Lucas.

""And it's Jimmy Edwards, huh?"" At Dan's nod, Keith continued. ""Look, Danny, I know we've had our differences lately but… you've gotta let me try to talk to him. I know this kid. If they go in there,… he's gonna get spooked and this thing's gonna turn out bad. Please, just let me try.""

""No way. It's too dangerous. ""

Keith grabbed Dan's arm as he began to walk away. "Dan,… please. You can get me in there. Nobody has to know.""

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas panicked when he realized that Peyton had passed out from the blood loss, but as he picked her up, bridal style, a sense of calm fell over him. It was up to him to get her out safely. And so he would. There was no other option left, at least, not one he could live with. He pushed aside the barricade in front of the door and walked into the hallway. The door banged shut behind him, and Lucas winced at the sound, but continued doggedly forward, determined to get Peyton out of the school and to safety.

As he walked through the door missing glass, where it all began, he was halted by the sight of Jimmy waving a gun at him from down the hall.

""Hey, where do you think you're going?!""

Wary of the gun, Lucas answered him ""She's bleeding.""

""THE SCHOOL'S ON _LOCK_DOWN!"" Jimmy yelled, waving the gun in anger.

""I know, Jim."" Lucas answered. ""But if I don't get her outta here, she's gonna die.""

""I didn't mean to hurt her. "" Jimmy confessed, lowering his gun in shame.

""We know that, Jimmy."" Keith said quietly as he stepped out of the side door entrance.

Frightened and feeling the loss of control, Jimmy raised the gun again. ""WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS!?! THE SCHOOL'S ON LOCKDOWN!!""

"" Please, Jimmy, just… please just let them go and… you and I can talk about this."" Keith said, as if Jimmy wasn't pointing a gun at him. ""She's hurt, Jimmy.""

""I didn't mean it."" He whimpered.

""I know."" Keith said, moving in front of Lucas holding Peyton. ""Go on, Luke.""

Keith guards Lucas until he made it to the doorway. ""Keith,"" Lucas said pleadingly.

""Luke,"" Keith sighed. ""I love you. Now go.""

Keith never took his eyes from Jimmy as Lucas left out the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Lucas half walked, half ran out of the school, fear for Peyton driving his every move.

A member of the SWAT team took Peyton from him as another member pulled him to the ground and patted him down before releasing him. He watched as Peyton was loaded into an ambulance, the EMT's working frantically to maintain her weakening pulse. At the sound of a gunshot echooing through the air,

"Keith!" Lucas shouted, turning toward the school in horror and racing back in, escaping the SWAT members who were concentrating on making sure nobody left the school, not imagining anyone would think of running back into the dangerous situation.

Lucas reentered the school and crept down the short hallway. He heard Keith mutter, crying, ""He's gone, Danny, he's gone,"" and felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he realized that Jimmy had not shot his uncle like he thought, only to be replaced by another one when he realized that Jimmy must have taken his own life instead. He rounded the corner, only to look in surprise as he saw Dan pick up the gun and aim it at Keith, who had begun to stand.

"_DAD!"_ Lucas screamed as a shot rang out, and everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it had to be done. Ohhhh, it gave me chills to write this.

I dont have to tell you to review to see what happens next tomorrow, do I? 700 by midnight, or you'll see the aftermath on Monday.

I hope I did the rewrite justice. Agree or disagree, for those who read it, thank you for your trust in my writing, and I would appreciate feedback. Even if you are disappointed, I still want to hear it. This was too big an episode to leave out of the fic, but the topic was so well-handled on the show I hope I stayed true to that and did not taint it. If I did, please do not be afraid to let me know. Good or bad, share your thoughts.


	19. The Aftermath

A/N: Congrats on making 700! Dailies continue til Monday! 800 for them to continue longer!

notmadatya- Happy Birthday! Pisces rule! :)

demeter18 and Kelsey's Evolving- Remember the A/N from the beginning! Everything else in OTH world is exactly the same. I just write about the events that have changed due to Brody's arrival from the show. So I did not include the tutor center scenes and other scenes because there is no change there from what you saw on the show. Just pretend that after you read these chapters it cuts to the other scenes in Tree Hill world.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19 The Aftermath

Panic. Unwavering, unrelenting panic. Panic and pain and regret and fear and loss. Panic. What to do. Who to call. Where to start. Three rooms, Three patients. Three lives hanging in the balance. One woman who had no idea how she let it all come to this.

"Karen."

"Haley" Karen said, rushing to Haley and gripping her arms. "They won't tell me anything. And I have no idea where Brody is, if he's safe, if I need to go get him. It's too much! I ca-"

"Brody is fine" Haley soothed. "And he doesn't have to be picked up until 7:30pm, so we don't have to worry about him until then. Now," Haley led Karen over to a chair and sat her down. "What do you know so far?"

"Peytons lost a lot of blood. They almost lost her while they tried to figure out her blood type to give her a transfusion, but eventually they were able to replace the blood she lost. They haven't told me anything since then; I guess they're still fighting." Since he was out of town so much, and with the situation with Brody, Larry had given partial guardianship to Karen for medical purposes. Though he was not happy that his child was raising a child, there wasn't much he could do about it, especially since he was gone much of the time and Peyton didn't tell him until Thanksgiving, 2 months after the fact.

"And Lucas?"

"All I know is they found him passed out on the floor of the hallway. I guess his heart couldn't take the strain of what he saw, and he collapsed." Karen began to sob, her head falling into her hands.

"And..." Haley paused. "Keith?"

At that moment, the doctor exited a room and came over to Karen. "You can see him now." He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She got up, ignoring Haley, and rushed into the room the doctor just left, falling onto the man in the bed and sobbing in relief.

"Hey, hey, its okay." Keith said, rubbing her back gently. "It went clean through my shoulder. I just passed out from the pain. I'll be out of here as soon as they finish the paperwork and write my prescription." He wiggled his brows at Karen. "You can nurse me back to health."

When she didn't respond, Keith grew concerned. "Karen, whats wrong?"

The doctor entered the room and pulled up a chair. "Mrs. Roe, may I speak freely?" he said, nodding to Keith. At her nod, he continued. "You're son is fine. He had a mild case of angina, not a heart attack. Thank goodness he was taking his pills, otherwise we would be having a very different conversation right now. He should be waking up soon. He's more than likely still out from the shock, and less so from the strain of his heart. We're gonna have him stay overnight for observation, but if hes awake by tomorrow, you can take him home then."

Karen buried her face into Keith's chest in relief. "Thank God! I don't think I could've lost you, either of you."

"I told you you wouldn't have to." Keith muttered in her hair.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Much later, Karen left Keith's room and went to where Haley and Nathan waited worriedly. Karen rushed over to Haley and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry! I forgot you were waiting. I should have come out and brought you up to speed!" she apologized.

"Don't worry, you can catch me up while we go and get Einstein." Haley said, and they began to walk towards elevator. "Nathan, do you mind?"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." Nathan said, shooing them off. "You just bring my buddy back here- I think I need a cuddle."

"Einstein?" Karen said, confused.

"Brody," Haley clarified, smiling at Nathan's remark; Peyton had everyone using that word. Remembering at that moment just why Karen didn't know who they were talking about, her facial expression cooled noticeably.

Karen had a moment of sadness in the parking lot as she stood by the car with the keys in her hand and realized she had no idea where to go. Her son, who was lying in a hospital bed, who could've died today, lived a life she knew nothing about. So much had changed in the past 2 weeks, Karen couldn't wrap her head around it. She didn't protest as Haley took the keys from her and got in the drivers seat, murmuring, "I'll drive."

They pulled up to a lovely house with a wraparound porch and lots of toys in the yard, the sign proclaiming 'Anna's Angels.' Haley shut the car off and unfastened her seat belt, preparing to go and get Brody. Karen put her arm out to stop her, and said quietly, "I'll get him, you wait here."

Haley protested, stating that they wouldn't let Brody be taken by anyone who wasn't on some list, but Karen was confident as she walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door. "Of course I'm an emergency contact. I'm his grandmother." Karen scoffed, waiting for the door to open.

"Can I help you?" The young woman who opened the door asked, blocking the entrance.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my grandson, Brody Scott."

The woman looked at her doubtfully, then opened the door and led her to the foyer, gesturing for her to have a seat. Karen looked around, taking in the brightly colored pictures on the walls, the rainbow of coats and boots that lined the hallway.

A grandmotherly-typed figure stepped out into the hallway and introduced herself. "I'm Anna Reynolds, I run this day care. And you are?" She said warmly.

"Karen Roe," Karen said, shaking Anna's hand. "I'm here to pick up my grandson, Brody Scott."

"Hmm, I see." Anna said, her brows creasing slightly. "I'm sorry to say this, but Lucas and Peyton did not list you as one of the people we can release Brody too." At the look on Karen's face, Anna hurriedly continued. "It doesn't mean they said you couldn't. Its just state law that we can only release a child to its parents and the people the parents have given authorization to."

She patted Karen's arm. "I'm sure they just forgot add you to the contact list. Why don't you call them? We can take authorization over the phone."

"I ca-can't," Karen said, still in shock that she wasn't an emergency contact. "They're both in the hospital."

"Oh my," Anna said worriedly. "They are such wonderful young people. They take such good care of Brody. I've never seen a baby so happy!" And so smart too, is our baby Einstein!"

At the mention of Brody's nickname, Karen's heart broke a little more. Here was a total stranger who knew more about her grandson than she did. "So you understand why I have to take Brody now, don't you?" Karen said, shaking off her jealousy of this woman who had taken her place for the past 2 weeks.

"I'm sorry" Anna said, apologizing again. "I can only release Brody to his parents or someone on my list." Patting Karen's hand, she began to walk away. "But don't worry. In this situation, I can watch Brody as long as needed until his parents or an emergency contact picks him up. I'll be praying for them," she said, shaking her head before disappearing into the back.

Karen stood in shock, then mobilized herself, racing to the car in panic. "How are we gonna get Brody out of daycare?" Karen said, slamming the door of the car and sitting back in a huff. "That woman won't let me take him without 'authorization,' even though I'm his grandmother!" Karen finger quoted the air.

Haley sighed, then opened her door, walking up the front steps. Karen jumped out of the car and followed her onto the porch. "Haley, what are you doing? I told you the lady said you need..."

The door opened again, and the young woman from before brightened as she saw Haley. "Haley! Come on in!" Karen followed Haley in, stupefied as they walked right through the hallway and into the back room where Anna had exited earlier. "I'm so sorry to hear about your brother and Peyton. I hope they wake up soon."

Karen stared in wonder, half-listening as she took in the baby wonderland that was the nursery. On the carpeted floor lay Brody, on a colorful blanket, his tiny arms raising his head off the ground. He pushed himself over and rolled, landing on his back and chortling, bringing his hands together and placing them in his mouth. Haley went over and kissed Anna on the cheek before getting on her knees and crawling towards Brody. "Heeeyyy Einstein!" she cooed as he wiggled his body in greeting upon seeing Haley, tiny hands unclasping and reaching up towards Haley. She picked him up and bounced him gently, eliciting laughter out of him. "Solve any theories today?"

Anna, who was rocking another baby in her arms, spoke up. "Besides the big bang theory, he managed to put a rattle in his mouth today." Haley and Anna laughed together, sharing a joke that went over Karen's head. Haley stood up, and hesitating, walked over and placed Brody in Karen's arms. "Can you hold him while I get the extra car seat?" Haley said, Karen's obvious distress making it impossible to stay angry at her.

"I have one in the car," Karen stammered, before realizing that she currently didn't, because she took it out in a fit of pique, thinking it would help her not to give in if the kids called her for help. She watched as Brody followed Haley with his eyes, turning his head away from Karen as he struggled to keep Haley in view. She bounced him gently, walking around the room and stopping at a framed comic strip hanging above a cubby that had Brody's name on it. It was the comic strip Peyton had done of Brody, the very first one that depicted the picture of Brody next to a picture of Einstein, and went on to have him solve the big bang theory.

The mystery around the nickname solved, Karen started as Anna's spoke next to her ear. "Are you Peyton or Lucas' mom?" Anna queried.

"Uhh, Lucas'" Karen answered cautiously, not knowing what the two had said about her. "Peyton's mom died 9 years ago."

"I know you are so proud of them." Anna said, nodding at the comic strip. "I know they're young, but not too many kids would step up like these two have done in raising this little one here." She made a face and Brody chortled.

"And to think, to be picked up by the Tree Hill Daily! Such talent those two have!"

"The Tree Hill Daily?" Karen asked.

"Oh yes, they told me this morning when they had to drop Brody off earlier than normal. They had a meeting with the newspaper. Apparently they want to run both Peyton's comic strip and Lucas' articles. Those two put their struggles and experiences on paper and now are going to inspire a whole town!"

Confused, yet hungry to learn more about the life Lucas was leading without her, Karen turned to follow Anna, who had walked away to check on a charge, only to face Haley, who stood by the doorway, having heard most of their conversation. "We can go now Karen. The carseat's set up."

Haley allowed Karen to strap Brody in as she started the car. They drove in silence, Karen left to her own musings, until she was startled out of them by the sight of Peyton's house.

Haley walked around the car and released Brody, before leaning over Karens window. "You can come up if you want, and check out Brody's website while I put together a bag for everyone. Maybe you'll find the answers you're looking for there."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karen held Brody in her arms, sobbing quietly as she reached out to grasp Lucas' limp hand. "The doctor says you should be awake by now." She sniffed, trying to pull herself together.

"I'm so sorry baby boy. So sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I left you to fend for yourself, to make you think you couldn't turn to me for help, that I wouldn't be there for you." She looked down. "Because I gave you every indication that it was the truth."

She paused and wiped her eyes. "But I am so proud of you, you and Peyton, and how well you did without me. In fact," she laughed ruefully. "You did better without me than you did with me."

"But I'm selfish. I want you back Lucas." She laid her hand on his chest and felt it rise, then fall as he breathed steadily. "You and Peyton both, with 'Einstein,' here. I don't want to miss another moment of your life." She kissed his hand. "I don't ever want to have to learn from a stranger how wonderful you are, because I was too stubborn to change my mind."

Lifting Brody to the bed, she placed the baby so that he was half laying on Lucas' right side. Brody squealed with joy, waving his arms until it hit his fathers' face and babbling in welcome. He whined when his father didn't draw him close as he was wont to do, pausing to wait for a reaction and whining again when there was none. Lucas' face contorted, and his hand twitched, as if he was trying to move. Karen grabbed Brody and called for a doctor.

Lucas' arm rippled, and he frowned, as if he were puzzled as to why his muscles weren't obeying his command. "Brody?!?" he croaked out, responding to the baby's cries. "Daddy's coming." Lucas struggled to open his eyes, blinking rapidly at the bright hospital lights above him. "Brody!" Lucas cried out and struggling, scared that his body wasn't obeying his command signals, frantic upon recognizing he was in a hospital. Karen rushed over to sooth her son, who had begun to fight the myriad of wires that held him immobile in the bed.

"Shhhh, Brody's okay" Karen soothed, placing Brody back by Lucas on the bed. Lucas calmed, pulling Brody close, and in that calm, remembered what happened.

"Nooooo" he moaned, closing his eyes. "Keith..." he began to sob.

"Keiths fine" Karen said, trying to calm Lucas down.

"Don't lie to me mom."

"He is!" Karen insisted, then implored the doctor who had just walked in the door for help. "Tell him doctor."

"Yes, Mr. Scott's surgery went well. We were able to remove the bullet and he is up and moving as we speak. Shall I ring the nurses to walk him down?"

"Yes please," Karen said, glancing at Lucas, whose relief showed plainly on his face.

"And Peyton," Lucas asked eagerly.

Karen's face fell for a moment, as she cleared her throat. "She's still sleeping Lucas."

"She'll be fine," she finished quickly, holding out her arms to grab Brody from Lucas as he struggled to get out of bed.

"I have to see her!" Lucas said, fighting the doctor, who was trying to get him to lay back down.

"Lucas, let the doctor check you." Karen pleaded. "I'm sure they'll let you see her once you're cleared. Besides, Nathan and Haley are with her."

"Take Brody, mom." Lucas pleaded.

"What?"

"Take Brody to her. Once she hears his voice, she'll come back to him." Lucas said, laying back and giving into the doctors prodding.

"She's got to."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Keith. And thats the beauty of fanfiction. You can change the universe if you want, so I did. Review!

For everyone who wanted Keith to live- your welcome.

If you guessed that he would live ahead of time, pat yourself on the back!

If you thought the shooting would bring Karen aroung, you're a genius!

800 by midnight tomorrow!


	20. Midnight Rendezvous

Time jump. A real one this time! lol

Sorry I didnt upload earlier. I'm not feeling well today, and I forgot I was supposed to post one more day. So, get to 800 by 9am my time and I will post then. If not, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20 Midnight Rendezvous

Midnight, once again. My favorite hour of the day. It's the end of February and I'm feeling sentimental. Missing Peyton. Missing the idea of family. Christmas for me was spent traveling, and making last minute changes to fashion plates that needed to be ready for the new year. There were no trees, no presents, no one by my side that I could call family- though there was a very hefty Christmas bonus. I briefly wondered how the holidays went for Peyton. Was she thinking of me, and how we would be each other's family when her dad couldn't make it back to land in time, and my parents couldn't be bothered to come home from their vacation to spend time with me? And how did Brody react to Christmas and all the presents? Was he too young to understand and appreciate? But that's why I'm up, so that I can answer all of my questions with the click of a button.

Peyton remains faithful in her postings on Brody's webpage, though she has completely given up her podcast. I guess she no longer needs to talk to the world when she can talk to Lucas, and Haley, and Nathan.

I check the Tree Hill Daily website while I wait for Brody's webpage to finish loading. It's something I do every once in a while. It makes me feel like I'm still there, in the know somehow. At least it did, until I read the back articles on the school shooting, in which Peyton Sawyer and Keith Scott were shot, Peyton by Jimmy Edwards and Keith by Dan Scott, who was caught holding the gun when the SWAT team rushed the building after Lucas ran inside. Lucas himself wasn't shot, but received a hospital stay anyway from the shock of seeing his father attempt to kill his uncle. Dan Scott was sentenced for 10 years for his attempted murder against his brother.

The article mentioned Peyton and Lucas were the newest members of the Daily staff as well, so I quickly read through, and then plugged first Peyton's name, then Lucas' into the searcvh engine to find more on them. Were they okay? Was the injury life threatening? And what did they mean members of staff? I breathed a sigh of relief as an article update noted that all parties were released from the hospital and doing fine. I'm not ashamed to admit I cried when I viewed the comic strip Peyton had submitted in the hospital once she had awoken, where Brody, in one frame, then another, compelled first Lucas, then Peyton awake out of their comas, the last frame citing 'the power of love' as the answer. The other strips I recognized from Brody's webpage, same for the articles penned by Lucas Scott when I finally came across them.

My family was thriving, surviving through the tragedies of life without me, as I lagged behind their life by weeks, sometimes months, never knowing the story until after it resolved. I held my breath, waiting for the day that one day I would open the my computerized gateway into their world to find it closed, or even worse yet, to see that it had ended without me even noticing the ripple.

I perused Brody's website, checking out the pictures from Christmas and New Year's. I notice pictures on there of Peyton holding Brody, who grasped the Christmas present I sent him tightly in his chubby fingers, chortling at the camera. Good. I'm glad he got it. I'm even happier to notice the announcement congratulating 'Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith' on their marriage. I click on the pictures and see Karen sporting a Clothes over Bros original. I'm glad Karen accepted her Christmas gift. I click on the link to Nathan and Haley's wedding page next, and smile at the pictures of Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Peyton, and the 'ringbearer' Brody. I'm not left to puzzle long as to how a 4 month old became a ringbearer- the pictures showed Lucas carrying Brody, the rings 'held' in his lap.

Ever a fan, I click on 'Life of Einstein,' to read a couple of strips before I close the site.

At 6 months old, Brody was huge, and mobile. Peyton had uploaded videos of Brody crawling all over the house, in the yard, in the outside weather wrapped up like a mummy from the cold. And in every picture the little boy had a huge smile on his face. It matched the smile on his mother's face, a smile that I hadn't seen in over 9 years. "I'm happy for you, P. Sawyer." I whisper to the computer as I log out and head back to bed. Back once again to my life away from Tree Hill.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I have to admit- I definitely used Brooke here to sum up everything that happened. The Christmas scene wouldn't write itself. I'm not happy with it, but sometimes its the way things go.

I'm sorry, but to make it up to you, the next chapter is _very_ special, so get to 800 by 9 am and you can read it for yourself tomorrow.

Oh, and feel free to gripe.


	21. Valentine's Day

A/N: So, Its one oclock my time, and Im still up cause I've been sleeping all day cause I havent felt well. The good news is, you guys got to 800 before midnight! So since I'm up, and its technically 'Tuesday,' I am going to post right now, because why not? I was late yesterday, so I will be early today! ENJOY!

**READ ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO SKIP READING!!!!! This chapter is long, and another M chapter. Where to stop is marked very clearly. Ok, you can stop reading if you want. **

A kind of sorry for the ridiculously short last chapter, although many of you liked it, so I'm glad! I can't write bang up chapters every time, though I would love that power. :) I can however, make up for a so-so chapter with a great chapter like this one! Congrats on making it to 800! Nothing like a short chapter to get excited for the next one!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21 Valentine's Day

"Happy Valentines Day" Lucas murmured in Peyton's ear, skimming his hand along her curves. It was getting harder and harder to stick to their pledge not to have sex, even being under Karen's roof. The thought of another Brody soon wasn't enough to deter the two lovebirds, not even when they found out that Karen was expecting an unexpected addition to the family; not even when they found out that Haley was also unexpectedly pregnant, proving that the threat of the Scott sperm was very real.

Keith, overjoyed at the welcome, although completely surprising news of Karen's pregnancy, had taken on the arduous process of fixing up the previously unfinished basement, to make room for the growing family. Peyton and Lucas had moved back in with Brody after their release from the hospital, and with them came all of Peyton's albums, currently in storage in the unfinished basement, but Keith had a plan for the space, which included a family room/record room for Peyton's albums, in addition to 2 additional bedrooms and a bathroom. Karen was not willing to miss any more of her son (and grandson's life), so she swallowed her fear of future grandchildren and welcomed Peyton with open arms, arms that embraced both of them and apologized for not being there unconditionally, and allowing fear to rule a life that was too short to worry about what might never happen. The plan was now for the younger Scotts to take over the basement, which also had its own entrance out the back, leaving Lucas' old room for Karen and Keith, and Karen's old room for his unborn baby sister, whom they had already christened Lily.

Larry, while he was in town, having come back during the school shooting and stayed through Christmas, was over often, puttering downstairs and doing the heavy lifting for Keith until his arm healed and he was able to take over, and eating his meals with the family, which now included Karen and Keith, Lucas and Peyton, Nathan and Haley, and Deb, when she was sober enough to join them. The news of what Dan had done to Keith, thinking that it was Keith who tried to kill him in the dealership fire when it had in fact been Deb, had driven her mad with guilt and grief over the pain she caused Karen and Keith. Not to mention Dan's taunting words about the other reason he had tried to kill his brother- for moving in on the true love of his life, Karen.

Lucas had big plans for Peyton today, knowing that this would be the first year she had ever truly celebrated the holiday for love. He already had a babysitter lined up for Brody, and it was a day that would be dedicated solely to Peyton and Lucas, couple. Not Peyton and Lucas, parents, friends, sibling, or child. Just Peyton and Lucas, True Love Always.

The idea had come to him during one of their rare times alone. Brody was with Karen at the café, and Lucas and Peyton were alone in the house.

_Flashback_

_Peyton was sitting on Lucas' bed and Lucas was glaring at the computer screen, trying his best to find a song that would stump her. _

""_She's A Runner?""_

""_Billy Squire"" Peyton pointed at him, smiling, ""and I am very impressed that you have Billy Squire on your I-tunes.""_

""_Actually, he admitted sheepishly, ""I think you gave that to me"" _

""_Okay, uh … "The Runaway Found"" _

""_The Veils "" Peyton answered. _

""_Running to stand…"" _

""_U2"" Peyton shouted interrupting him, as he finished his sentence. ""Uh-huh"" _

_Lucas laughed at her face, eagerly awaiting the next one. He tried to the say the next one as fast as he could. ""Running with the.."" _

""_Van Halen!"" Peyton crowed triumphantly, jumping on the bed in her excitement. _

_Lucas grimaced, punching the air. ""Devil! God!"" At her laughter, he stops and looks at her for a moment. ""God … man, when was the last time we just hung out?"" _

"" _Ummm, God just the two of us?"" She paused, thinking back. ""I don't know, probably the day we hid out in the library and I go shot in the leg."" _

"_God, don't remind me, Peyton. I almost lost you."_

"_I almost lost you too, you know." She brightened. "But you're here, and Keith's here, and you and your mom made up, so something good did come out of that day."_

"_Yeah," he said softly. "Too bad Jimmy couldn't be here too."_

"_Yeah" Peyton agreed, giving him a moment. _

_Lucas looked up at her and sighs. Smugly, he began again. ""Moody Suburban Teenage Love Song""_

""_Nice try."" Peyton said softly. ""Slow Runner"" _

""_Okay, so this … maybe brother of yours""_

""_Mmm"" Peyton muttered, going with the change in topic. _

"" _He's not Ellie's kid, right?""_

""_No, he is the son of the biological father I haven't met. Apparently his name is Derek."" _

""_You gonna call him?"" _

""_I don't know"" Peyton said, restless now. ""I mean, it's not just … about me. It's his life to consider, too. So … I mean, maybe he doesn't even know about me and… maybe, he doesn't wanna know about me.""_

""_Or maybe he found a letter in a Led Zeppelin album and he's just a little too scared to pick up the phone and dial."" Lucas said teasingly. _

_Peyton looked at him, and he smiled sheepishly. She got out of bed and walked over, moving the laptop out of the way and straddling his lap. "You're all the family I need Luke, you and Einstein." She said, caressing the back of his neck. "Everything else is just icing on the cake." And then she proceeded to ensure that his mind lay on other things besides her newfound brother._

_End flashback_

Thinking back to that conversation, he realized that there were few times that he and Peyton were ever alone, besides at night when they were sleeping. Or the stolen moments during transitions, where they were dropping Brody off at Karen's or Karen was bringing Brody home from the café. And then it was seldom conversation, but a frenzied coming together, releasing all the passion and frustration that lay pent up inside from the lack of time together as a couple.

Not that Peyton ever complained. But as much as Lucas enjoyed the late night pillow conversations and heavy make out sessions made all the more passionate due to borrowed time, he wished for a moment where he and Peyton could just be a normal teenage couple. Luckily, Anna, Brody's daycare provider, had conspired with Lucas and agreed to watch Brody overnight, since Karen had her own plans with her husband and Lucas' 'Dad', Keith.

Lucas grinned as Peyton rolled towards him, lifting her face for a kiss without opening her eyes. "Mmmm" she muttered, as he lifted his lips from hers. "I could learn to like commercial holidays."

"Are you ready for your day Ms. Sawyer?" Lucas murmured softly, resting his hand on her side.

"You ready for _your_ day, Mr. Scott?" Peyton said coyly, pulling him down for another kiss. They were interrupted by a coo from Brody, who was awake and trying to put his feet in his mouth. Peyton pulled back and Eskimo kissed Lucas before jumping out of bed and walking over to the crib. "And are you ready for _your_ day, Mr. Scott? " she cooed as Brody wiggled in greeting, lifting his arms to be picked up.

"Oh no, Ms. Sawyer, you get right back in bed." Lucas said, grabbing her about the waist and nuzzling her neck, preventing her from reaching for Brody. "This is _your_ day, so relax. Einstein and I have big plans for the day. Big plans." And with that, Lucas reached in and plucked Brody from the crib, throwing him in the air and eliciting a squeal of laughter before walking out of the room into the kitchen.

Peyton shook her head, but got back into bed, wondering what exactly Lucas had up his sleeve. Lucas and Brody met Keith in the kitchen, as per the plan, only to be interrupted by the kitchen door slamming open and Nathan rushing inside.

"Nathan," Lucas said, looking up from placing Brody in his high chair. "Shouldn't you be home making Haley breakfast?"

"I need your help, Luke." Nathan said, panting. "She can't..fit…her clothes." He caught his breath and continued. "How do you deal with the mood swings? What do you say when she asks you does she look fat in her dress?"

He threw his hands in the air. "Of course she looks fat in her dress. She's pregnant!"

Both Keith and Lucas winced. "Ohhhh," Lucas said. "Probably not the best thing to say to a moody hormonal woman."

"Luke, you have a kid. Help me out here!" Nathan pleaded.

"Hey," Lucas held up his hands. "My kid came without a pregnant girlfriend. I missed the whole mood swings, midnight cravings bit. Now, I can help you once the kid gets here, but on the pregnant wife side, you're on your own."

"Oh yeah? Fine!" Nathan grumbled, heading back towards the door. "At least my wife was sweet and gentle pre- pregnancy. Just wait until you have to go through this with Peyton. We'll see who's cryin to who then."

And if Lucas had any thoughts of consummating his relationship with Peyton that night, that image poured cold water over all urges. "Dude," Lucas snapped, knocking on every wooden surface he could find. "Why would you put that into the atmosphere with all these 'accidents' happening in Tree Hill!"

"Hey," Nathan smirked. "If I can't get any tonight, neither will you, my brother." And with that, he slammed the door laughing, narrowly missing the dish towel Lucas threw at him.

Keith stood at the stove flipping pancakes, shaking his head at the two brothers. "Man, he didn't even ask me, and I have a pregnant wife. I could've helped him out."

"So would you say, Dad?" Lucas asked, feeling the thrill that came across him every time he got to say that three letter word.

"Nothing." Keith looked up and smiled. "I would stick something in my mouth and talk around it like that Twix commercial, then change the subject." He walked over and patted Lucas on the back. "When a woman's pregnant, there is no right answer but 'Yes, dear,' and even that might bring a storm. So just ride it out." He shrugged, then turned back to the stove. "Eventually they'll come back down to normal."

Lucas smiled and reached into his pocket to call Nathan and tell him what Keith told him. Then he placed the phone back in his pocket. "Nah," he thought. "Let him stew awhile. Peyton pregnant." Lucas shuddered. One baby as a teenager was enough thank you very much.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton and Haley met up later that morning, as the boys kicked them out, handing them some money and telling them to 'amuse themselves at the mall.' Brody was with them, having the time of his life as they included him in all their plans, talking to him as if he could understand.

"How's it going with your long lost brother?" Haley asked as they strolled through the maternity store, looking a clothes for Haley to wear.

"It's not." Peyton said, shrugging her shoulders. I called him and he hung up on me. So I called him back and left a message."

_Flashback to the voice message_

_Hey Derek, _

_As I was saying, My name is Peyton Sawyer, and I'm 17 years old, my birth mom was Ellie Harp, and she told me we share the same father, though I was adopted by an awesome family in Tree Hill. ""You know, I fully understand inability to let people in because that's exactly how I was with Ellie at first. But you know what? It does lead me to believe that you and I probably have some things in common. So anyway, Derek, from St. Flora North Carolina … maybe you'll reconsider, you know? Maybe you'll, um, you'll listen to my podcast's or you can go to my Myspace page, you know? It has everything you ever want to know about me there … except maybe this. I would really like to talk to you sometime … about anything you want, and I hope your world is good to you."" Oh, and I have a son. His name is Brody, and he has a webpage too. In fact, that's probably the one you want to check out first, to be honest. Anyway, I really hope you reconsider. My door's always open to you. My son could use all the family he can get, Uncle Derek. Take care. _

_End flashback _

"So now the ball's in his court." Peyton said, picking up an outfit then frowning, putting it back. "Man these clothes are hideous. Its like they're saying, "You're pregnant. What are you doing trying to look cute?"

"I know. I wish we could contact Brooke and tell her to make some maternity clothes. Not that I don't appreciate the Clothes over Bro's outfits she sent you that I will definitely be rocking once this honeybug makes an appearance, thank you for sharing by the way!"

"Yeah," Peyton said, pensively. "Although, who knows? Maybe she'll whip up something since I put that Einstein's expecting a 2 little cousins in June on the web. I think she checks the site pretty regularly. I mean, she sent Karen a wedding dress, and she keeps sending Brody clothes, maybe some maternity digs will come soon."

"I hope so." Haley sighed, then admitted. "I freaked Nathan out this morning when I flipped out over not having anything to wear."

"I know." Peyton laughed. "He came bursting into the house freaking out over what to say to you. He also pissed Lucas off by wishing me pregnant."

"Ohhh" Haley said. "Low blow!"

"I know." Peyton slammed her fist into her palm. "And I had it all planned out too. I'm on birth control, I've been taking it since Christmas so all it's nice and good in my system, I've got protection… tonight was the night, Haley!" She leaned against the clothing rack dejectedly. "And now I'll be lucky to get Lucas to touch me with a 10 foot pole!"

"I don't know if you'll like it, but I have an idea. Do you have the lingerie Brooke sent you?" Haley asked.

At Peyton's nod, Haley clapped her hands. "Great! Now here's what you do."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Everyone under 17 please stop here!. The following part is rated M. Dont worry, there is no more story in this chapter.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas pulled up to the hill overlooking Tree Hill and put the car into park.

"Luke, this view is amazing!" Peyton said.

"Yeah" he said, looking straight at Peyton. "amazing." Peyton blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

""You know, I use to _watch _you?"" Lucas said, raising his eyebrow.

""When?"" Peyton asked, curious.

""Oh, Freshman year,"" Lucas said, placing his finger to his chin pensively. Ssssophomore yearrrr uh, both summers actually.""

Peyton hit his chest playfully before asking curiously, "Stop it …What did you watch?""

Lucas leered at her. ""Your _legs _mostly.""

""What?!""

""Nooo, I'm serious."" He slid his hand over her legs, out tonight since she was wearing a dress. ""You know, from up close, they're a little chicken-y.""

Peyton shivered at the feel of his hands on her legs. ""Shut up!""

""But, from where I was hiding they were pretty awesome"" Lucas said, his hand moving a little further upward.

""I'm not,"" Peyton gasped as his hand reached its goal, ""sure that's a compliment.""

Lucas leaned over and placed his mouth on hers as his fingers beat a familiar pattern down below. ""Ooooh it is, trust me.""

Peyton, caught up in the moment, kissed him back fiercely as his words washed over her along with the sensations his fingers evoked within her. Not wanting to lose her wits, she pulled his head away and grabbed his wrists to stop his hand.

"Luke, babe." She panted. "I'd love to continue this, but can we move to the back seat where there's more room?"

"Sure" he said, turning and crawling over the seat to the back. He turned around, only to be struck speechless at the sight before him. Peyton had stripped off her dress, leaving nothing on her body but a black one piece bodysuit. No frills and lace for his girl, but all smoke and siren as she followed his to the back, placing her legs on either side of his lap and grinding her core against his manhood, sucking him into a hot open-mouthed kiss.

"Oh, Peyt," he groaned, his mind burning red with desire, no coherent thought in his mind. He ran his hands down the silky smooth legs he had just finished talking about. They seemed to travel out of the bodysuit forever, neverending as they wrapped around him. In the tight confines of the backseat of Peytons Comet, it felt as if she was everywhere, as he breathed in her scent, and felt her arms and legs surround him.

"You've given me such a wonderful day to remember," Peyton whispered, biting his lip as he groaned at the feel of her fingers playing with his belt buckle. The rasp of the belt as it snaked through the loops sent a charge through him. As much as they fooled around, he had a feeling that this time would be different.

"With breakfast," the buttons on his shirt were unsnapped and it was pushed aside, "and lunch," she lifted his wifebeater up over his head, "and the walk along the peer was so romantic," he jumped as his pants were snapped open, "and my valentine's day present," she purred.

"Only you would know my heart beat for charcoals, not chocolate." her hand reached into his boxers, "And dinner," She wrapped her hand around him loosely, and he squirmed in his seat, eagerly waiting for her to continue. Man he loved this woman. She knelt down to pull his pants the rest of the way down before looking back up at him, gripping him a little firmer, "And dessert, " she whispered, her breath hot on him right before her mouth closed on him, sending him flying into ecstasy.

"Happy Valentine's day," Peyton whispered as his brain exploded with pleasure. His hands caressed her soft tresses, relishing in the fact that her curl was back, be it naturally or with the help of a curling iron, he didn't care. He started as he felt her gently roll a condom onto his length, though it had been so long since he felt the sensation, he almost didn't recognize it.

"Wha..?" he said confused but aroused, as he quickly grew hot again at her ministrations. He closed his eyes at the sensations Peyton aroused in him, only to have them fly open at the feel of her warmth surrounding him.

They caught their breath at the same time, he at the sight of her with her head thrown back in ecstasy, she at the feel of him inside of her for the first time. She rode him slowly, getting used to the feel of his warmth connected with hers.

Lucas protested weakly, what Nathan said that morning planted firmly in his mind, but when she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'm on the pill, too," he gave himself over to the experience, moaning into her mouth his love for her as he ran his hands feverishly over her body. If a kid was conceived through both chemicals and latex, that kid was obviously meant to be, and he was going to rule the world- who was he to stand in the way of destiny?

There was nothing greater in the world than being able to finally express all the love, all the passion he felt for his green eyed, curly haired goddess, the mother of his son and the love of his life. What made it even more special was the knowledge that she loved him back, and felt for him all the same passion and need he felt for her. And as she convulsed above him, bringing him along with her, he knew there was no better gift she could have given him tonight.

"I love you, Peyton" he whispered in her hair, pressing kisses in her head as she rested on his chest, spent. "God, I love you too, Lucas" she murmured into his skin, kissing his chest in tandem to the kissed he gave above. Together they rested, basking in the glow of their expression of love.

After a while, Peyton chuckled, raising her head off of his chest. "Would you really have stopped me in the middle if I hadn't been on the pill?"

"Probably not." He said, joining her in her laughter. "But I would have told everyone it was your fault if you got pregnant." He smoothed her hair back from her face. "I'll tell them how you took advantage of me."

"Would it bother you?" she asked quietly, looking down at his chest. "Having a baby with me, I mean."

He lifted her chin up so that she was looking in her eyes. "I would love to have little Scotts with you Peyton." He said seriously. "With green eyes and curly heads, we can fill up Tree Hill if you can handle it" He pulled her into his chest. "But I want to wait until after we're married," she smiled against his skin, "and finished college before we bring any more juniors into the world."

"Was that a marriage proposal, Mr. Scott?" Peyton said, looking up at his face.

"No…" he said, flipping her over so that she lay beneath him on the back seat. "That was a promise. Someday, you will be Mrs. Scott." He growled, looking down at her, a light entering into his eyes.

"So, currently Ms. Sawyer, did you come prepared for round 2, or shall we find ourselves a drug store?" he said, disposing of the protection that served them both so well. In response, Peyton reached down and unzipped her cleavage, pulling out a line of condoms as the bodysuit fell on either side of her body as if she were peeling a banana. "I can handle it, if you can," she said sweetly, her giggles turning into moans as he proceeded to show his appreciation for her thoughtfulness again. And again. And again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whew! Is it me, or is it hot in here? Tell me what you think!

Paige- I definitely copped out. I couldnt write an apology scene, so I wrote this chapter instead. Trade off okay? or no? :) And Peyton woke up like Brody, which I showed in the comic strip.

demeter18- CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST FIC! YAY! I would love to read your work, but I am having trouble keeping up with school and writing these fics, so reading has fallen to the wayside. I only read stories I had already started, and not all the time at that. It really is true, you can't do everything. :( What I can promise you is I will read and review the first chapter eventually. Just make sure to keep reminding me periodically once Return of Brooke Davis comes out (because once the storie's posted I'll have some free time since I write ahead)

RJMoonspell4- We haven't really gotten into Peyton's head. But she has talked about Brooke. She talked about Brooke during her podcast. She talked about Brooke when she told Lucas about her idea to make the webpage. I just didnt show that one. And she mentioned Brooke here. Also, its been 11 months since Brooke left, and she's not looking like she's coming back, so Peyton's not dwelling on it because she actually has everything she's ever wanted- Lucas and a family. She's not dwelling on it cause she's done all she can in the Brooke department- Peyton may be Brooke's best friend, but Brooke is no longer Peyton's, because she has an extensive support system now.

Will that take away from their connection when Brooke comes back? Hmmmm, we'll see. ;)

Anon- feel free to review each chapter if you want! It helps towards your review points!

marybethothfan- I didnt understand this review, cause I'm sick and slow. What did this mean? --- "It is extremely clever. However, you add things like that to this and to William Sawyer (which I missing) how you used the music on the CD and the e-mails still my favorite."

Oh, and I hope you agree that this was a great chapter, but if you don't, review anyway! 900 is the next goal!


	22. When It All Comes Together

A/N: I'm babysitting today, and I just got the baby to sleep, and typed all this stuff, and didnt save, and the computer cut out on me, so I have to do it again! Argghhh! One hour gone!

Ok. I wasn't a big fan of last nights epi, but I figure its like my chapter 20. Not my favorite, but necessary to move the story along. Naley leaving? Peyton sick with some life threatening disease that they wont name and nobody caught until now? Seems like unnecessary drama to me. Dont care about Mouth and Millie. Dont care about Dan and Deb, though Dan had a point. She tried to kill him, and nobody's looking at her sideways because she wasn't successful, but the intent _is_ the same. Chad and Hilarie did an amazing job acting out those emotionally-intense scenes, so kudos to them!

Love the room. They so stole it because that was my future kids' themed nursery! lol. Its cool though- I borrow from them, they borrow from me. Loved Brulian, especially the scene where Julian leaves after seeing the photo. Surprised they claim Brooke hasn't been in love since Lucas. Wasnt she in love with Chase? And not only that, her and Lucas were only together like 4 months, if even that long, even though they played back and forth for 2 years on the show- remember 4 years of the show was only 2 years tree hill time. I'm a little nervous though- did anyone else catch when Peyton said Lucas would have Brooke if she died, and then later Brooke never answered the question 'do you still love Lucas' directly, then Julian sees the pic of them together with a baby? Got me worried about Mark's devious little genius mind.....

I dont know how I feel about the different style of the epi. I was sad when Leyton's part was over, because I knew I wouldn't see them again, as opposed to a normal episode where you don't know who you're gonna see next. But I did love that we got to see them again at the end, so I think I could get with it. At least that way you could run to the kitchen and get a snack during the part of the epi dealing with storylines you don't want to see without worrying you're gonna miss something. Anywho...

Kelsey's Evolving- sorry you got in trouble. Stop being bad. Glad you're reading. Hope you didnt read the M part.

Demeter18- even if one person reviews your story, thats one person who looks forward to your post, besides you of course, so dont worry about the reviews. Most people read and dont review anyway, show check out your story traffic, and that will tell you the real story.

Annie- Lucas has totally forgotten about Brooke. Remember, in this fic, they weren't together that long before he cheated on her with Peyton and they broke up, and he wasn't 'in love' with her, so he is in heaven- no 'baby mama drama', he's got his son and he's raising it with the love of his life, so no custody drama. So yeah, no problem, no energy wasted on worrying about someone whos been gone a year now.

marybethothfan- got it! Thanks! Way to notice Peyton didnt use the podcast. She alot more open here then on the show, so she talks to real people instead of the internet when she has issues. And Lucas is such a good listener! :) Definitely will have cramps, but maybe not, they are young and in love. I'm sure they'll figure it out. ;)

LeytonLove4ever- give all my love to everyone in OTH and Wilmington. Tell Hilarie to check out my fic and leave an anonymous review about how awesome I write 'our love' Peyton! hehehehehehe

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 22 When It All Comes Together

The days passed by blissfully, a first in Tree Hill history. Keith and Lucas continued on their basement project, with Nathan pitching in. Karen and Haley shared pregnancy secrets, Peyton tactfully exiting whenever the conversation arose, 'just in case it was catching'.

Every morning, Peyton awoke to a kiss, a glass of water, her birth control container, and a forget me not in a small vase, Lucas' way of showing his appreciation of her efforts that allowed them both to enjoy each other without fear. Which they did, every chance they got.

The comet was their favorite place to rendezvous, and they would often make their way to the river bend where they had their first conversation, to have a conversation of another kind.

No place was sacred, except for Lucas' bed. They kept their promise to Karen to respect her house seriously, and never engaged in anything more than light petting under her roof. Peyton's house, however, was given free rein, and on the weekends, while Brody slept, his parents romped in the spacious double bed, a nice break from the cramped back seat of the car.

Nathan announced his plans to attend Duke University once he discovered that Haley had also been accepted early through the rolling admission program. Peyton and Lucas were still waiting to hear from UNC, but they knew the letters wouldn't begin arriving until March, during playoffs.

Karen, after talking extensively with Whitey and Keith, finally relented in allowing Lucas to play, restricting his time to 15 minutes a game. That afternoon, in Peyton's bedroom, Lucas celebrated by testing his stamina, and Peyton was only too happy to volunteer as his practice partner.

During one of their breaks, they lay, wrapped in each other's arms, Peyton caressing Lucas' chest softly. Over the monitor they could hear Brody breathing quietly, napping peacefully in the bedroom Lucas made up for him across the hall upon realizing Peyton wouldn't sleep with him with Brody in the same room.

_"We could scar him, Luke!"_ she had protested, resisting all his efforts to seduce her into indulging their desires. And so the next day he roped Nathan into helping him, with Nathan laughing like a loon the entire time. He only quieted when Lucas reminded him that in a couple of months his wife would in all likelihood be saying the same thing to him, and they lived in a one room apartment. Nathan and Haley had moved out of Deb's house after another one bedroom apartment became open, as Deb spiraled further and further into a pill addiction and showed no signs of a desire to get better. The embarrassment she felt at being the wife of a fallen husband, who had stooped so low as to try to kill his own brother, coupled by the guilt she felt at having played a role in their altercation, however unintentional, led her to escape reality with alcohol and drugs.

"Luke,"

"Hmm" he said, dozing lightly.

"I was thinking…" Peyton said quietly.

"about what?" Lucas asked, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"We should hold a fundraiser for Nathan and Haley at Tric. It could be like a Roman dance, to celebrate the Ides of March. That way, they can pay their rent, and the teens of Tree Hill can have something to do over the weekend."

"That's not a bad idea." Lucas said, grinning down at her. "My girl is soo smart!"

"I can't take the credit. Einstein suggested it to me." Peyton said, laughing.

"You're a genius! My baby can understand 'baby'!" Lucas said, hugging her to him, laughing with her.

"He also said to slip in some of his money, since we never use it and there's so much of it."

"Good call" Lucas mused. "I don't want Nathan to have to go to Dan for help. Or even worse, some loan shark."

He rolled her over and placed his body above hers, reaching into the drawer by her bed. "Now, genius, let's examine your math skills, shall we? What do you get when you add one to one?" He said, burrowing under the covers.

Peyton caught her breath, then gasped out, "One- very satisfied Peyton."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Raven's slid through the quarter and semi-finals easily with the big three dominating the court. Nathan, Lucas, and Skills were an unbeatable force, even with Lucas only playing 15 minutes. Peyton and Haley cheered excitedly from the sidelines, happy to be celebrating the big wins both on and off the court.

It was ridiculous how much they were blowing away Pontiac in the state championship game. They were playing so well, Whitey gave the subs a chance, saving Lucas for the last minute of play, so he could be a part of a moment of history

""Okay this is it."" Mouth said, excitedly as he announced the game. ""Ten thousand people stand in unison,"" ready to celebrate as the Ravens make this win official. With a score of 83 to 64, there is no chance that Pontiac can come back, so this game is over. All that we're waiting for now is the final buzzer so the Tree Hill Ravens can celebrate the first State Championship victory in over 30 years!"

Mouth begins the play by play. ""Ten seconds on the clock now, Nathan kicks it to Skills. Now five seconds. Skills passes back to Nathan. Nathan has it. Nathan Scott drives to the hoop! He passes to Lucas for a three and the win!""

The crowd went wild as Lucas' three swished smoothly through the net, swarming the court as confetti fluttered down onto the court.

Mouth yelled out hysterically, ""IT'S IN! IT'S IN! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! LUCAS SCOTT'S THREE POINTER AT THE BUZZER AND THE TREE HILL RAVENS ARE CHAMPIONS AT LAST! GIGI-"" He turned to Gigi, but she was already gone, on the court in the midst of the celebration. ""WE WIN! WE WIN!!!"" Mouth said, giving up announcing and joining in the celebration.

"Who da man baby?"" Skills said as the cheerleaders broke line and Bevin ran up to him.

""You're the man baby!""

Nathan pumped his fist at the buzzer then turned, finding Haley in the crowd. ""Haley!"" He grabbed her into a hug.

""You did it!"" she squealed excitedly.

Nathan put his hand over her barely showing belly, caressing it lightly. ""We did it!"" he murmured as their lips met in a kiss.

Lucas glanced over as the crowd thinned around him, spreading to congratulations to other players, spotting Peyton in the crowd looking for him. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her in a circle as she squealed in surprise.

"Lucas! Baby you did it! I'm so proud to call you my 'baby daddy!'" Peyton joked, as she turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it!" Lucas said in wonder. ""This is amazing!""

""Nice shot,"" Peyton said cheekily, rubbing her nose against his.

Lucas chuckled. ""Nice legs. A little chickeny.""

She smacked his head playfully, then apologized hurriedly as he pretended to be hurt, letting her go and walking away.

"I'm sorry baby. Let me kiss it and make it better." She said, pulling him back to her, and rewrapping his arms around her.

Lucas obliged, pulling Peyton close to him, their lips almost touching. "I'm so glad you were here with me when my dream came true, Peyton Sawyer. It's so much better sharing in this moment with you. You're everything to me."

Peyton's eyes misted over, and she pulled him down so his lips could meet hers gently. "I will be there right by your side for every single one of your future dreams, Mr. Scott. Now and forever. I love you."

"I love you, too, so much." Lucas said, rejoining their lips in a fierce kiss. They stood there, confetti falling down around them, until Keith voice was heard over the din of the crowd.

"Okay, break it up you too, before you scar Brody for life." Keith said, juggling Brody, who strained towards Peyton, arms outstretched and hands opening and closing as he reached for her.

"But I can't help it, I just love kissing Scott men!" Peyton said as she plucked Brody out of Keith's arms and laid kisses all over his face, causing him to giggle madly.

"As long as you don't kiss this one anymore, we've good." Haley joked, joining in the banter.

"Been there, done that, never again!" Peyton said, grinning as Nathan followed behind Haley.

"Hey!" Nathan protested, as everyone laughed.

"He better get used to seeing his dad kiss his momma, cause it's not gonna stop anytime soon," Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Peyton's stomach as he stood behind her and watched, smiling broadly as she drew Brody's attention to the falling confetti. Brody reached out, trying to grasp it with a look of wonder on his face. The flash of the camera made them turn towards Karen, who stood there beaming, lowering the camera from her face. "Don't mind me. Just making my contribution to Einstein's webpage. Family celebrates state championship!"

She walked over to Lucas as he let go of Peyton and drew her into his arms, hugging her gently. She patted his back and kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you, Lucas. And to show you how much, I think this calls for a celebration at Karen's café."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The small after party Karen held at her café was nothing compared to the party had the next day at TRIC, making the Ides of March fundraising event for Nathan and Haley a success since the ticket sales shot through the roof after the Ravens won the championship.

Everyone in Tree Hill was ready to party, and that meant security for Nathan and Haley, who had saved up money from living with Deb at the beginning of the year, but needed a cushion so they could prepare for the baby. Peyton shared with Haley the website where she found assistance with Brody, and Haley found that she was eligible for groceries through WIC (which assisted moms during the pregnancy stage as well), and housing vouchers due to their limited income.

April rolled around, and with it came Nathan's birthday and prom. Deb, having been driven to rehab by Karen after not being able to make it to the game sober, had successfully completed the program and was now home. Nathan and Haley agreed to move in with her so that she would have the support of family around helping to stay sober, and so they could save money for college.

For prom, Karen and Keith agreed to stay home with Brody, and together, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton arrived at the prom in a limo that pulled up to drop them off at the red carpeted entrance. They arrived in time to see Mouth with his girlfriend Shelly, a clean teen. It was match made in heaven- she a virgin for life, and he, a boy who couldn't get laid to save his life. He was willing to respect her lifestyle choices, happy to find a girl that he liked that like him back, and she was happy to find a guy that wouldn't pressure her into anything she didn't want to do. Together they all met up with Skills and Bevin and entered prom, taking a group picture before each of the respective couples took theirs separately.

They danced all night, oblivious to everyone but each other. Life was so hectic with an infant, with limited sleep and constant worry over every cough and runny nose, not to mention dealing with school and planning for college. They rarely had a moment to just be, Lucas and Peyton, high school teenagers. And when they did steal a free moment, it usually resulted in some form of expression of the passion they felt for each other. It was nice to be together, intimacy without sex, enjoyment without physical release.

Peyton cuddled up to him and listened to his heart beat a steady rhythm against her head lying against his chest. He rested his face in her hair and breathed her in, her curls softly caressing his cheek. "I love you, Peyton" he said, unable to hold it in.

She looked up at him. "I love you too, Lucas. True Love Always. " She responded. Normally not a couple who needed the words, the moment seemed to call for it as their lips gravitated towards each other, meeting in a sweet kiss, tame for their standards but no less meaningful.

They continued to sway as the music stopped, only pausing when the microphone was tapped and the Prom King and Queen were announced. Peyton turned so her back rested against Lucas, laying her hands on the ones that rested in front of her. He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle, missing the names that were announced.

"Lucas stop! I didn't hear who they sai-" She blinked as the spotlight fell on them, the crowd cheering for the loner cheerleader and the jock who shot the winning basket of the state finals.

"Peyton Sawyer, prom queen. I have officially seen everything!" Nathan joked as they made their way past him and Haley to the stage to accept their crowns.

Peyton grimaced, then grinned plastically as she muttered to Lucas through her teeth, "Who in their right mind would nominate _me_ for prom queen? Did they have a death wish?"

"I have no idea why, but you are pretty popular." Lucas said, wincing as she elbowed him discretely in the stomach. "You know what I mean!" he protested, sliding the smile back on his face as they took yet another picture.

"Well, at least we get to dance together again." Peyton shrugged as Lucas grabbed her hand after they were crowned and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The time flew by rapidly as graduation approached. Haley's valedictorian speech was a huge success, and as her reward for a job well done, James Lucas Scott decided to hold off on his appearance until after the senior's graduation party was over, all the celebrating completed. Lily Roe Scott joined the world soon after, right at the time plans were made to spend a weekend in Durham looking for lodgings for the Scott crew. Karen was upset that she would not longer be able to go, but the high school graduates were excited for the road trip.

Nathan and Lucas decided to surprise Peyton and Haley with the idea that they should rent a space together since their colleges were only 8 miles apart, to help each other out with their respective dependants, only to find out when they got there that Peyton and Haley had the same thought, and had already circled available three bedroom apartments and townhomes. It was Brody who found the new living quarters, kicking up such a fuss from being in the car all day that Lucas pulled over the mini-van they rented the first chance he got(Peyton joked him all the way to the rental company, until she stepped into the back and saw all the space and kid-friendly amenities it afforded). Peyton unstrapped Brody and got out the car, noting that Luke had stopped the car next to an open field. Brody was mobile now, and hated to sit still for any amount of time, straining and squirming any time he was picked up; he wanted to be on the ground, walking. Peyton set him down and watched as he toddled off in the grass, squealing in glee at the freedom he was just given. She stood there smiling, taking note of the beautiful neighborhood they had just stopped in on their way to another apartment complex. Lucas walked over and joined her, smiling as well at Brody, toddling in circles in what looked to be the outfield of a baseball diamond. Further away, a colorful playground sat gaily under a shade of trees.

"This is a nice neighborhood!" Haley said, exiting the car and stretching her legs as well. Nathan followed soon after holding Jamie, who was asleep.

"It is. It looks like it's right in between both school too. If we like the apartment complex we are headed to, its only a 5 minute drive from here. We can bring the kids here to play when they get older." Peyton said, squinting into the sun as she looked around.

"Unless the complex has it's own playground then we could use that one." Lucas said, keeping his eye on Brody and staying abreast of the conversation.

"Or we could just stay in this neighborhood, and have a playground in our front yard. Look!" Peyton said, as everyone followed her gaze and pointed finger to the house across the street with a tiny 'for rent' sign in the front window.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton and Lucas entered Karen's hospital room excitedly, calming only after they were shushed, Keith holding Lily in a side chair as Karen slept peacefully, napping while she had the chance.

They crept over to Keith and began to whisper about their great find.

"And it has 3 bedrooms…"

"And a den on the first floor for an office"

"And a basement and backyard for when the kids get older"

"Or for Peyton and Nathan's hip hop emo music dungeon. Oww. Keith, Peyton hit me!" Lucas whined as Peyton socked him in the arm.

"Shut up! Keith, he totally deserved it, so ignore him. And it's right across from a playground in the middle of the two schools…"

"Did not, Keith. And the lady is renting it at cost because she thinks we'll be good renters- we're going to her alma mater and we definitely won't be throwing any parties!"

Peyton and Lucas finished, beaming as Keith smiled, chuckling. "Sounds great guys! Peyton, violence is not the answer and Lucas, stop being a baby. And where're Nathan and Haley?'

"In the waiting room with the kids, we're shifting right now. They'll come in when we leave, that way we can watch Jamie while they visit with Lily, since mom's sleep."

"Well, I'm happy for all of you, It's good you'll be together when you're gone." Keith looked down at Lily. "Just don't forget about your family while you're living it up in Raliegh-Durham."

"Never," Lucas said, running a hand down Lily's cheek and smiling as she turned her head toward him. Keith passed the baby to Lucas as Peyton joined in.

"The four years will fly by quickly, and before you know it, we'll be back in Tree Hill, college graduates and ready to take change Tree Hill as we know it."

Keith smiled. "Of that, I have no doubt. When you four move back to One Tree Hill, I have a feeling that life as we know it will never be the same."

-fin-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well you guys. We've come to the end of Anything for Brody. I would like to draw it out more, but after rewatching season 4, since I changed the school shooting, there's nothing left to write about. Brooke's not diddling the teacher, she didn't need to steal the calculus test, she didn't hook up with Chase.

No psycho Derek. Peyton didn't call the real Derek on her webcam, so psycho Derek didn't see an in to her life. Plus she was already with Lucas and stopped her podcasts, so he moved on to another fixation.

Nathan didn't hit up the loan shark, so there is no point shaving arc.

Keith didn't die, so there is no Karen upset and turning to Dan, or Lucas trying to find Keith's killer.

Peyton and Lucas are already together. They didn't need to go to Honey grove (I couldn't see that working with Brody on a 20 hour car ride), and we've already had the consummation of Leyton love, so it really wasn't needed.

There will be a sequel to this fic, because you know Brooke has to come back. It will be a while coming, so instead of having the post drawn out over months, you may have to wait couple of months, but the chapters will be posted quickly, so its about the same time. It's set 9 years from the end of this fic. If there is anything you want to see in the sequel, since we skip time (you'll see it in flashbacks, maybe whole chapters), put it in a review. If you dont tell me, I can't give it to you.

RJMoonspell4- Breyton will be heavy in the next fic. I love Breyton, so they will make it in the end, but who knows what the middle will look like. ;)

I need Naley baby names! Calling for Naley Baby names, boy and girl. give me your suggestions in a review!

Anybody want to make a Youtube video for either of my fics? I love the videos, but I cant do one to save my soul. If you're interested, have at it. I would love to see it. Or, if you know how to, let me know how I can make it a challenge contest thingee.


	23. Sequel

Sequel

Hey guys!

Anything for Brody's sequel is called 'The Return of Brooke Davis' and is now posted, so check it out! Its under Peyton and Brooke, but its friendship only!


End file.
